KH: To Love Forever
by kirinlover
Summary: Cursed with immortality, Riku has had to loose everything he has ever cared about time, and time again. Eventually, his heart grew cold and empty and he gave up on love.... But, could a strange blue eyed boy change the mind of a vampire?
1. Blue Eyes

**Chapter 1**

Blue Eyes

I sat beneath the cliffs that bordered the beach like a fence- protecting it and giving it beauty, and dug my feet into the sand beneath me. I leaned back and rested my head against the rough, porous rock; and tried not to wince. The rock cut into my scalp, sending tingles of pain down my spine- but it was my pillow for the day, so I just had to grin and bear it. The small cavern was damp and smelled slightly of rotting kelp- but it was my only shelter against the light. Besides- I had been through pain much worse than that before; I could surely last till sunrise. I closed my eyes, and let the continuous sound the foamy waves brushing up against the sand as if to say hello, and then retreating back to the glittering ocean, in a silent goodbye.

I felt my mouth twitch in a small grin at the thought. They were just like me- those waves that ran over the golden beach; day after day. We were both forced to say hello- to accept contact and let it in- and, no matter how much we wanted to keep it, that comfort of having something there- to comfort us and love us- we had to say goodbye and move on. Then, as if the thousands of goodbyes we were forced to say every day hadn't left us hollow and empty enough, we were forced- yet again- to say hello.

I ran a gloved hand over my face- and tried to clear my mind of such thoughts. They certainly wouldn't put me to the sleep I needed so badly. I clenched my worn, woolen jacket more tightly around myself as another cool gust of wind blew up from the water and ran right to me; successfully spraying me with yet more salty ocean water. I cursed, and used my scarf to wipe my face. "Could you please stop torturing me long enough to let me get at least an _hour_ of sleep?!" I yelled to the cobalt blue water, and felt my red eyes blaze in fury. But- as usual- I got no response. Only to soft chanting of the water against the sand. I growled, and peeked open an eye- flinching at the sunlight. I quickly shut it, and flicked some sand off my boots. Nightfall seemed so far away- was I ever going to get out of that cave and walk once again under the stars?

Then, for the billionth time that day- I cursed myself. Cursed my immortality; cursed my body. My dratted, vampiric body that couldn't stand a simple ray of sunshine without being burned. "Besides the part of loosing everything I ever cared about the to wear of time- not being able to see the world in the light has to be the worst part of being what I am," I murmured to myself, and clenched my hands- not even feeling my claws pierce my gloves and prick my skin. It had happened so many times- it was like feeling a fly land on your shoulder.

I closed my eyes once more, and tried to dream. To escape my body- and leave this wretched world behind. But I didn't dream.

I never did.

I saw all the faces I had loved, and liked, befriended or killed- flash before my eyes- like a sick movie that wouldn't end. I saw the world as it used to be- barren of all cities- with only endless, lush forests and pure crystal waters covering its surfaces. I saw it as it was- the empires of the places I had somehow found myself in; Rome, Egypt, China- rise and fall. I saw it as it was now- creations of mans reaching high into the clouds and deep under ground- growing and destroying anything that stood in it's way.

Worst of all- I saw their faces. My loved ones, my families. Gone, they were all gone. Because they could die and I could not. And it hurt. I'd seen it so many times you'd think I'd be used to it- but it felt as horrible as it had the first time. Like a knife to my heart. To my still, cold heart.

* * *

I woke with a start- my chest heaving. I looked around- almost as if checking to make sure their ghosts weren't there- watching me with their lifeless eyes. I hung my head in my hands- and let the tears fall. No matter how I hated it life, how I wished for death- it would never come. I'd lost thousands of friends and companions and I would loose thousands more. I would never be free of my pain. Never- because I would BE forever. I shook my head- silver locks falling in my eyes, and dried my tears.

I glanced up- and could have smiled in relief. The sun had set. I was free once more.

I stood up slowly- trying out my legs like a new born foal. I had been sitting in the sand the whole day, and everything hurt. I shook off the pain, and walked from the rocks. The moonlight met my face, and caressed it almost like a lover; the cool breeze almost kissing my cheeks. The moon was full- and it glowed like a giant pearl in the sky. I laughed dryly- and waded into the ocean. The water was almost black as it licked at my boots, and without warning I fell to my knees.

I rolled my eyes, and simply knelt in the wet sand. My body must have been more tired then I had thought. I dug my hands into it, and savored the feeling. I had wanted to do that all day.

I slowly closed my eyes and had begun to embrace the feeling of outdoors- when a soft splashing caught my attention. My eyes- made to see in the dark- flew to my right. It seemed- I was not the only one on the beach. How had I missed it?

In the distance- about 10 yards from where I sat, was a boy. He looked to be about seven or so. His clothes were ratty and torn, and his chestnut colored hair was messy and fell into his eyes. He was playing in the water- as if it were completely normal to go stomping through the ocean in the cold night. What an odd child. He should have been asleep in bed.

I was about to mark him as a normal, worthless street urchin- and retreat back to the shadows- when he turned and I saw his eyes.

His eyes- blue like sapphire- almost glowed, the light from the stars and moon catching them, and making them gleam like the jewels they so resembled. I felt my eyes widen, and I almost flinched when he spoke.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

I should have left right then. I should have disappeared. He was a mortal. He would scorn me, and look at me with eyes of ignorance and hate. Worse- he was a child, an age when humans were most prone to fear and nightmares. But I didn't- I simply sat in the rolling water, like a statue.

He must have spotted me, for I saw him eyes lock onto mine- even from the great distance of beach that separated us. "Oh…. Hello? Are you okay? Its kinda late- what are you doing out here?" he called, and when I did not answer, began walking towards me.

Then, for a reason I could not grasp- broke into a run. It seemed like an eternity before he reached me. Why didn't I move? I was a creature of darkness, a thief, a liar, and a killer. Why the hell could I not flee from a simple child?

Before I could have looked away- the boy was there; walking up to me and grabbing my sleeve. He was out of breath as he spoke- and I saw his little chest heaving. "Do- you (gasp) need- help?" he choked out, as if _he_ a small mortal could somehow help _me_, and doubled over. He crumpled to the sand by me- and I watched it happen distantly, like watching a play. I stood up- water trickling from my baggy clothes- and wanted desperately to walk away. But- my feet wouldn't move; damn them.

He was a frail little boy. He skin was pale, and his body thin- as if he had not enough to eat. He hair was spiky and in disarray, and the small little run he had just preformed had tired him out. He was weak- not worth my time.

Yet, as another act of rebel my body seemed to take such pleasure in performing on me, my hand reached down; and pulled the boy up- lifting him into my arms and cradling him against my chest. He was shivering- and damn it all- I took my scarf from my neck and tucked it around him.

Eventually- he grew still, and his breathing evened out.

I couldn't stop myself from helping him. Perhaps it was fate he come to me- a complete stranger. So- once again, I gave some mortal my like. My attention- a feat not even others of my own kind could accomplish. And it didn't feel bad. But- it didn't those first couple of decades. It wasn't untill they grew old and began to decay that the pain would sink in.

So- right at the second- my cold heart, once again grew warm. The boy slowly looked up at my- his crystal blue eyes meeting my blood red ones. He did not flinch, or scream. No- he did something that made my heart skip a beat. He smiled. A kind, warm smile that stretched from cheek to cheek. "H-hi. M-m-my names S-sora. Wats- wat is yours?" he mumbled, his little fingers clenching onto my coat. I answered him before he drifted into sleep. My name.

**"Riku."**

* * *

All righty then. First chappie done! Yay!! I hope everyone likes it. U know- Riku seems like the perfect vampire to me. ;3 Hmmm- I think ill write mabye five more chappies to this story. Pleaze Review!!


	2. The Inn

**Chapter 2**

The Inn

I sighed, and glanced down at the figure in my arms- bundled in my burgundy scarf, hand woven, that I had received from Rome some centuries ago. He was fast asleep, nestled to my chest like a pup- and snoring slightly. I wanted to grin- but my lips, so set in their ways of frowning, refused to do so.

'How had I gotten stuck with him?' I wondered.

I had wandered onto that beach, attracted by its golden sand and cool white water, with nothing and now- left with a small child. Even worse, no matter how I tried, I could not abandon the boy. I had only known him a minute, and yet felt like I had known him for years. Like a long lost friend…….

I shook my head at my foolishness, my gray hair brushing softly over my neck and shoulders, and began my ascent to the city above us. Where the beach, bordering the ocean like a golden ribbon, was beautiful and clean- while the city that neighbored it was dirty and cluttered; people crowding in it like pigs in a sty. Smoke ran thick from factories- and cobble stone roads were littered with trash and the homeless. No one smiled, their minds centered only on themselves and their own self gain, and the sky above was always a depressing shade of gray; that seemed to suck the very happiness from all who toiled under its melancholy clouds. I flinched at such filth- but swallowed my disgust. I needed to find a warm place for the boy. Though I could endure any weather- and any terrain- the child could not. My eyes were drawn to him once more. Another point against him, and still, I cared for his well being. Sticking to the shadows, and running silently like a cat in the night, I reached the city in minutes. The stench that seemed so vile from my rock haven on the sand- seemed almost unbearable now. I had to use all my self restraint not to lift a hand to my face to protect my sensitive nose of such smells. Tucking the sleeping boy under my baggy jacket, I slipped around soot covered building after soot covered building, searching for someplace that would accept us. It took me almost all night. I was unfamiliar with the place, and the moment someone saw my hair, or my eyes- they would look at me with eyes of fear and distrust- and cast me from their doors; like one would a stray dog. I growled deep in my throat, and sat down on a patch of dry road I had found next to a bakery. It was out of business. My red eyes glowed with anger, and I was tempted to slay the next person who refused us- slicing their necks open with a flick of my wrist. 'Stop it, you must keep a low profile,' I berated myself- and forced my lips closed from my snarl. If my eyes did not scare them- my fangs sure would have.

A small whimper caught my attention- and I looked down at the boy in my lap. He started to shiver- and then suddenly sat up. "Wah? Where am I? Mom, dad!? Where are you?!" he shouted, and looked up at me. His blue eyed widened, and then he looked to the hands that restrained him around his waist. A nightmare, I thought. That must have been it. "Are you an orphan?" I asked, not bothering to keep my voice gentle. The boy turned his head down, and clenched his dirty fists. "Yes. I'm am alone-," he whispered, and then met my eyes ",-thank you for bringing me back. I- I guess I'll be leaving now." He made to get up- by my hands did not move. "No need," I said, and dared him with my eyes to challenge me ",I will be finding us a place to stay. You can leave in the morning when the sun is up." It was a stupid move- but I didn't want him wandering around in the dark. When the sun was up- then, I could leave him. Why would I want him to stay anyway?

Then, the boy displayed quite a show of emotions. Fist surprise, his blue eyes widening to the size of plates. And then, uncertainty- looking away, and his fingers twiddling at the course fabric of his shirt. Then, pure happiness. The emotion that always caused my heart to tremble like a bird when I saw it, just as it had on the beach. "Oh thank you!" he shouted, and threw his arms around me. I could have stopped it; I could have avoided them. But- I didn't. I found myself wanting it. He smiled, and laid his face against my chest- and was soon dozing off to sleep once more. He was so warm, I noted distantly, and let him settle down into a more comfortable position. In seconds- he was back in his dream world- and I deemed our rest at it's end. I stood up, keeping the boy close to me, and continued my search in the dark; the time of day I was born for.

* * *

I did, eventually, find an inn- thankfully before the sun rose. On the outskirts of the city, where mist hung around the buildings like smoke- I found it. It was run by an old woman, half blind- so she couldn't see my eyes and hair. I paid her with a few golden coins I had remembered to bring with my that day- and bought us a small room that stank of rats and rotting wood. But the bed was clean and big- just what I had been looking for. I lit a couple candles- and set the boy on the sheets- shrugging off my voluminous coat that was heavy with rain. I sighed in relief; if felt like a weight had been lifted. My white shirt beneath the jacket was coarse and wrinkled, but it would keep the bugs away. I sat on the edge of the mattress- and saw the boy was awake. He was sitting- his brown shirt two sizes to big covering his knees almost like a blanket. He was looking at me from beneath his bangs- his blue eyes gleaming in the candle light. I kept my eyes cold when I spoke. "We must share this bed for the night. Sleep to the right and don't touch me," I said, and took off my boots. The boy nodded, and then looked down to his hands. Silence enveloped us- and I had begun sinking into my own thoughts- when he spoke.

"So…… what was your name again?" he whispered, his little hand reaching to play with the ends of his hair. I turned back to him, and wanted to sigh. "Riku. Good night." I laid down in the bed, the mattress meeting my back like the cold dirt beneath our feet- and closed my eyes. I would not sleep- I couldn't; but it was best if the boy didn't know that.

My eyes had not even been closed five minutes before the boy spoke again. "Um… Riku? I- I was wondering- if I could stay with you, a-and _not_ leave in the morning."

My eyes flew open, and I was standing in seconds. I glared at him, and felt my mouth twitch in a snarl. "I do not want you with me. You will slow me down, and will be nothing but a nuisance- you **will** leave at sunrise," I said darkly- and felt a pang at my heart. Lies- it was all a lie. I did want him with me- not matter how I wanted to deny it. I had been lonely for to long. But I would only put him in danger- I couldn't dismiss the logic. He stared defiantly at me- an act I killed most for doing. "Hey! I could help you! Do you know how good of a thief I am?" he said, his voice slightly stronger. He sat up straighter, and his chest rose with what I think was courage. Funny. Gone was the boy who was so helpless and alone on the beach- and now in its place- was an little arrogant human that thought he had a talent unique. I narrowed my eyes in concealed anger. Humans were so stupid. Every act they did was completely worthless- though they somehow thought they actually had meaning. They couldn't fly, they were blind to the spirits all around them, the were so weak the couldn't eve lift a boulder- and meaningless of all- they lived a lifespan that equaled that of an insect's to a vampire's.

And now- I was staring at another one. I frowned and was about to quelch his outburst when he spoke again. "I can steal blood for you!," he said, his eyes flashing with eagerness ",_I know what you are_**.**"

My heart skipped a beat at that. In less than a second I had the boy pinned to the damp walls of the room- my hand around his throat and my claws pricking his skin. He squeaked in surprise, and I pressed him more forcefully against the wood. "Oh? You think you know me _boy_?" I whispered, grinning at him to show my fangs. The color drained from his face. "Then why would you want to help me? I couldkillyou in a moment," I murmured, and glared at him with glowing red eyes. I hated doing that to him. I hated hurting him- my mind was screaming at me to stop. But I had to do it. The boy- he had to see my true self. That would surely scare him away- and then I could move on with my desolate life.

"Because-," he choked out, and his small hands rose to cover mine. Instinctively- I pressed my claws in deeper. But he did not flinch- and his eyes held my own- something almost no human I had met in that town had dared to do. "-because you helped me. You looked at me- and you saw me as a person- not some street orphan who could be thrown away like trash," he heaved, and his eyes glittered with tears. "I want to return the favor."

Suddenly, I released him- and he fell to the ground with a gasp. That was not what I was expecting. I clenched him hands in confusion. Why? Why did he want to help me if he knew what I was? I walked to the bed, and sat down heavily. I hung my head in my hands, and tried to figure out a way to get rid of the boy. "I- know you need blood,-" I heard from the corner of the room, so soft it was like the whisper of the wind ",-I can get you some. Please- I-I just want to stay with you." I looked to him, and saw him standing- tears running down his pale face. Of course- he had no family, so he was trying to stay with the first person who showed him kindness. They must have died just recently.

"I can get my own blood. I've managed on my own without you, for millennias, _Sora_. You should go on your own way, and let me go mine," I returned, and laid down. I laid my face on the sheets- and tried to think. "But you wont have to deal with humans anymore." I felt a flame of curiosity flare in my mind. "The blood I can get you wont be from humans. From a butcher." He smiled meekly, and walked over to me. "I know the butcher. Hes the cousin of my step- uncle's cousin. It would be a lot easier for you, I know it. I just want to stay," he said, and I saw pure sincerity in his eyes. I sighed. In truth, I had tried that method countless times before- and they had all ended in failure. But, maybe if I had someone else getting it for me I- No. I shouldn't think that. I would only be putting him in danger- if my enemies found out I had a human working for me. But- I was **so tired** of feeding on humans. Mabye-……… "Fine." I whispered, and saw the boy smile brightly as if he had just found out he was getting a gift. "But, know every moment you stay with me, is a moment you could meet your death," I said, looking at him warily. He nodded eagerly, and jumped onto his side of the bed. Snuggling into the dirty sheets. I smiled- and closed my eyes. It wouldn't work. I knew it. But- I wanted to try this. It had been a long time since I had had a human as a companion….

The last thing I heard the boy say before he drifted off to sleep was a soft "Thankyou."

I hope he wouldn't come to regret it…….

* * *

Kay'- second chappie down! Woot woot! Thankyou guys for your reviews!! They are the things that keep me writting this.. So- ya, Riku was a bit aggressive in this one- but he had to be! I cant have big bad vampire like him be a softy, can I? Lol! Pleaze tell me wat you guys think. Adios!


	3. Old Friend

**Chapter 3**

Old Friend

That day- I dreamed. My first dream that decade. But, it was no pleasant one, why would it have been? My mind was filled with torment and misery- it was no surprise to me that my dreams would be the same….

I dreamed of war. I had been in hundreds throughout history, serving under one man one war, and then his enemy the next. I had no alliances to humans- why should I care who the victor was? I fought- so I could get my gold and drink my fare share of blood. Nothing more. I felled thousands of men, not because that was what I was ordered to do- but because mortals were weak- and who better to kill them then myself?

It had been a campaign in Gual. I dreamed, I was standing over the battle field, my armor dented, and my hands dripping in blood from my elbows to the tips of my claws. My hair was stained red, and my eyes glowed like fire. Beneath me, bodies of my fellow soldiers and my enemies covered the ground- so thickly the dirt could no longer be seen- and floated in an ocean of their own blood. Their bodies twisted in unnatural angles, and their faces frozen in masks of horror in pain- their mouths open in silent screams. Vultures and carrion eaters swarmed in the skys- gazing upon the surplus of corpses like a starving man does his next meal; almost blocking out the sun with their massive gray wings.

I inhaled deeply- smelling the scent of death and decay- and drunk them in like a perfume; making me all the more hungry. Hungry for more death, for more blood. I roared, bearing my fangs in victory, and unfurled my black wings. So large were they, even the birds fled from me at their grandeur. I flexed them, testing their strength, and let the red sun warm me as its rose colored beams of sunlight filtered through their ebony membrane. I was about to take to the skys- and show the birds how well a _master_ could fly- when a small noise stopped me; the sound of a small little scream. I quickly drew back my wings- and turned, to see a small boy, wriggling out from beneath a body. The fact that I had never seen the boy during the battle did not bother me in the least. I smiled in delight, and jumped of my perch on the cliff to land softly on the corpse of one of my comrade's.

He looked up to me- with fear and sadness in his crystal blue eyes, and I felt my stomach twist in sick anticipation. Him. It would be him. He would be the one to quench my thirst. I extended a clawed hand, and let fake compassion into my eyes. "Here little one, take my hand. I will help you," I whispered, and could have laughed when, without hesitation, he took it; my tan hand completely covering his own. I pulled him up into my arms- and wrapped my wings around him- like I would my own child. He shivered, and I cooed soft, honeyed words into his ear until he lay still.

Now.

I lowered my head, so slowly, and positioned it at the base of his little neck- so pale. I stretched back my lips, letting my fangs lengthen, and-

* * *

I screamed and jumped from my bed, tumbling to the dirt floor. My head met it first, and pain burst through my skull. Not enough though, to erase what I had just seen. My body trembled in fear, and buried my face in my hands.

Sora. The boy had been _Sora_. I had been- I was about to- NO. I wouldn't finish that thought. I shivered at the dream- the cruelness of war and the one feat I would NEVER perform one some one I cared about- made for an experience that left my heart feeling so cold and numb. I ran a hand through my hair, and felt it soaked in sweat.

I had also seen- my true from. Never on a battle field had I released it, but in my dream; that had been the just case. My burning eyes, my bat wings, my unusually long fangs- it was my beast,………. **my monster**. I clenched my eyes, and pushed back the memories that came at me like a flock of harpies. I had locked that _thing_- deep within me. I had only let it out from its cage a select few times- and now, I never would again. Never again….

I evened out my breathing and stood up to peer out a crack in the roof of our room. Dark light shown through it- like ebony gossamer. Night- it was night again. I spared a glance at the bed, and thanked all my lucky stars the boy was still asleep. I walked quietly back over to him, and laid a trembling hand on his head. He did not wake. His hair was so soft to my touch, and he even smiled. I felt like my heart was ripping at it's seams. He looked so peaceful. His flawless porcelain skin almost gleaming, his long lashed eyes closed peacefully, his hands clenching sometimes as if grabbing something in his dreams.

Never- NEVER- would I hurt him like that. Like I had in my dream. I couldn't. He was to precious for that.

A soft creaking caught me attention and I whirled around. The door was open- and a figure cloaked in darkness stood in it's frame- the soft light from the hall outside haloing is head.

"What do you want?" I hissed, and instinctively entering my fighting stance. The intruder would pay with is life for startling me, in the state I was in. It laughed a deep warm laugh, and my entire body stilled. That laugh- I _knew_ that laugh…

"Is that how you treat an old friend, Riku?" it asked, and stepped from the shadows. A mane of blue hair flowed over pointed ears, and feral golden eyes sparkled with laughter in his chiseled face. His skin was tan, marred only by a pink scar- that formed an X in the dead center between his eyes.

"_S-Siax_?!" I stuttered, feeling as if some once had dumped a cold bucket of ice water over me; but quickly regained my composure. "I thought you were dead." He laughed again, and quickly crossed the floor to embrace me in a hug that would have broken the back of a human, and I returned it just as strongly. I could not resist the joy that bloomed in my heart at his touch. "Well- I almost was- back there in England; but this wolf has nine lives," he laughed, and drew back to hold me by my shoulders. "That's for cats," I chuckled, being almost startled at the sound of my _own_ laughter, and gave him a friendly slap on the shoulder. "Wow- it's been a while my old friend," he whispered, and I felt my eyes soften. That it had. Saix had been a close companion of mine- and had gone on many a campaign with me- fighting by my side and never leaving it. I had almost lost it that day when he had not returned from a battle. My friend- I had lost yet another. But- here he was, showing up like a ghost to remind me of my past. "A couple millennias to be exact," I said, grinning. I couldn't believe he was back. It was almost unreal- and, then I felt pure happiness flood through me. A feeling I had thought never to feel again so soon. "How did you find me?" I asked, and he grinned. "I caught your scent on the winds one day- and followed it here!" His smile faded, and he looked around the dank room. "Imagine my surprise when I found you spending the night in this stinking inn," he murmured, and then his eyes found the boy ",and with a _human_ no less." I felt my heart still, and the happy atmosphere that had been surrounding my like a warm cloud, vanish. I saw my friends eyes flash in anger. I knew how he felt about humans- just as all immortals like ourselves felt; and Siax was one of the kind ones. Pride quickly rose in my chest. "He came to me, on the beaches. I couldn't just leave him out there, to freeze!" I said loudly, and stood in front of Sora protectively. He was different- he wasn't filth like the rest of them. Siax frowned. "You should have! He is a mortal!! He will die in a couple years anyways," he hissed, and I felt his claws pierce my shirt. I shrugged off his hands, and stood back from him- my eyes flashing. "**Silence**. What I do is _my_ business," I said softly, snarling.

Still, the boy did not wake.

I saw Siax's eyes turn cold, and run over me from head to toe. "You have changed Ri…" he murmured, and I clenched my hands. "It has been a while, _Sai_- where were you?!" I whispered just as darkly. He sighed, and closed his eyes- as if suddenly weary. "In the forests. Living like an immortal Riku-," his eyes were suddenly on mine- looking at me so passionately it almost hurt ",-like as we were meant to live. Not like _this_, sneaking around in the dark, in some human wasteland. I was free. I was home…." I felt a familiar ache creep into my chest. Home.

Home- how long had it been? How long since I had last flew over the towering green pines of my Transylvania? I could not even remember…. My hand, out of habit, rose to the amulet in my pocket; a trinket that never left my side. Siax's eyes followed my movement. "I see you still have your father's necklace," he whispered, and saw his eyes probing. "Speak naught of it!" I growled.

Suddenly, he was in front of me- his golden eyes glowing in my face. "Riku- I have come here for you. To take you back to the life we had- all those years ago. Those bags weren't under your eyes weren't there back then- nor were those scars. I beg you to return with me- and gain back what this _place_ has robbed from you," he whispered reverently into my ears- his breath hot against my face. I pushed him away- but a hand around my shoulder restrained me.

Though I wanted to- I could not say the life I was living was a happy one. No- far from it. My stomach was always empty- feeding and staying under suspicion growing harder everyday- and I spent most of my time wandering around in the dark; having no idea where I was going- no destination.

My time with Siax had actually been a good point in my life. Back then, in the human's army; we were the highest rank. We would spend our time slaying those weaker than us- and then running wild in the forests, laughing with the trees and wind and playing with the wolves under the full moon. Not a worry crossed our minds- and nothing could stop us.

That was……untill that night. I woke in my tent- alone. Usually, Siax had always been there, snoring loudly in the corner. Panic rose in my heart at his absence, he had never been gone before. I desperately searched our entire camp- finding nothing, until my general stopped me; ordering to return to my post. But, why would a vampire ever kneel to the words of a human? I did not listen, and instead- flew to the forests to search there. He was always there, sleeping high in the bristly branches of the trees- or hunting, like the predator he was.

I never found him. It was as if he vanished into thin air. I fell into despair- drowning myself with my tears and with the blood of any who crossed my path, even my fellow soldiers. I abandoned the army that night; I had no reason to stay.

But- life went on for me- as it always did. I made new friends, and lost them. I made new lovers- and lost them as well- untill I ended up in this stinking city, following the ocean in some desperate hope that I might find my purpose. Then……

I found the boy. He was why I stayed, though I did not know why...

I tore myself from Siax's grip and glared at him with red eyes. "I cannot leave the boy," I said, and found my eyes on his motionless figure once more. I couldn't look away from his little body, as it rose up and down in gentle breathing. "Riku- you cannot stay with a human." I frowned. "What will you do when you eventually get the urge to feed from him?…." he whispered- and I felt my heart drop like a stone in my chest.

My dream came crashing back to me- so real, I could almost feel the blood on my teeth. I gasped, and lifted a hand to my throbbing head. So that is how it would be. If I stayed with the boy, I would eventually loose myself- and in doing so, loose him. I could not ignore both my dream and Siax's remark. It was a warning, a premonition...Many years ago, I would feed on anybody and everbody- not caring if it hurt them or not. Now- I only fed on those who were on the brink of death, or deeply asleep. Slowly- the idea of feeding on someone I loved, biting their neck and stealing their life blood, became less and less appealing- untill I found I could never do it again.

I would hate myself for the rest of eternity if ever did that to Sora. Siax, had just revealed to me- that that was inevitable. It would happen eventually…… Unless….

"All right. I'll go- but only if you promise to set up sentries for the boy. I don't want a person touching a hair on his head without getting their heads lobbed off," I declared, and looked a Siax with a fierce determination. Siax smiled, and stepped closer to me. "If you want it that bad Ri, fine. Its done," he said and crossed his arms. "Oh, and did I tell you I started my own pack? Pure werewolf- on both sides of my family," he beamed, and I laughed. Sora would be in good hands. Er… claws. I smiled wanly, and walked over to the bed. "Let me say my goodbyes to the boy first," I whispered, and got out sheet of paper and a quill from my jacket pocket. I wrote a quick message to him- and, leaning over, slipped it into his hands; bringing my face mere inches from his. I tried to take a picture of his face with my mind, and I ran a hand through his soft hair. "Good bye little one," I whispered gently into his ear, and allowed my hand to trail down his cheek. Why I allowed myself to touch him, I couldn't say. Usually- I kept my distance, from _everyone_...Then, I was next to Siax, my jacket- still damp- on, and my boots tied tightly to my feet. "Im glad you decided to come my old friend," Siax said to me, opening the door- his amber eyes soft. I smiled, and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Im glad you came," I said.

And then- we were gone. Off into the night- headed towards- I didn't know where. Sora was safe from me now. But, as we left the smoky city behind us, I could help looking back- and feeling like I was loosing a part of myself.

My note playing itself again in my mind.

"_Sora,_

_An old friend of mine has come for me, and I must go. Im sorry. Try and eat right and don't die. I……. I will come back for you._

_Riku."_

I didn't know if I meant those words or not...

* * *

Third chappie- COMPLETED!! YYAYYY! I love being able to display I bit of Riku's darker side in this one, and a llittle more of his past... Bwa ha ha! I luv it! Did you guys? Please review!! And, I loved revealing Siax. He's one of my favorite characters. Ta ta for now!!


	4. Home At Last

**Chapter 4**

Home

So, my time with Sora, only two nights long, ended that day; and my new life with Siax- ……..began.

We traveled almost a week to reach my home; our home- traveling by night, and only stopping to sleep during the day. Siax loped on the ground among the trees, in his wolf form- going so fast he looked like a blue blur beneath me, while _I_- traveled by sky..

It welcomed me like a forlorn lover- its clouds like silk to my skin, and its winds caressing and kissing my wings- as they flapped and glided; whisking me deeper and deeper into the icy blue depths.

It took me a couple days to get my wings used to flight again- for I had gone almost 30 years without flying the skys. Many years ago, when I had left the my life of war behind me, I began taking stay in human villages and cities- looking for a meaning in my endless life. I had resigned myself to the fate of never using my wings again; for flying without being spotted by a stray human became harder every year. Every time I gazed up into the sky though- sometimes just to look at the moon- my heart would cry to me. 'You belong there. You are meant to _fly_!.'

I locked them away in the deepest corners of my self- and they would plead to me at night, begging me to release them. That day- with no mortals around- and only the trees and sky as my whitenesses- I gave in to their wishes.

Never, had I thing felt so right. As I flew so far from the ground, the trees looking like green smudges on a muddy easel- I felt to so free; freer than I could ever remember...

* * *

When we finally reached Transylvania, the place of my birth, - Siax had to literally drag me by my hair to get me down from the soft, cool haven of the clouds, that I had left behind me so long ago. But- once my feet, bare from shoes, touched to moist ground of my home- the sky quickly left my mind. Animals sung welcome to me, their king, their prince- by the thousands. Deer, birds, bears and wolves- all howling and chirping together in a beautiful song, that captured my heart and mind so thoroughly- I felt tears trickle down my face. They were _all _my pray- but that day, and only that day- we all stood on equal ground. I roared to them in greeting, and spread my wings to their fullest. And still, the welcomes continued. The winds whipped around me, touching the face they had missed so dearly, and lifting me into the embrace of the trees. Their songs were the loudest of all- their needle leaves tinkling like silver, and their hard bark creaking in booming voices. Siax laughed loudly, as he watched the whole thing- and I couldn't help myself from joining him. Soon- the whole forest was laughing right along with us. I let my hands trace over the grooves and wrinkles in the bark of my pines- my hands soft from the years without carrying a sword- and jumped back down to Siax.

Home. I had come **home**.

Right then, I forgot why I had left the place. Forgot the dark secrets of my castle's walls, and simply embraced the old sights and sounds of my homeland.

The castle, Castle Draculi, was easy to find. It had been built a couple centuries ago- and my father had claimed it before he died. Dying- I feat I envyed him, though he too was meant to be immortal... Thus, its ownership passed down to me. Even through all my time away- I had not forgotten its place. We when got there, the sheer beauty of the landscape it was nestled in overwhelmed me. Giant, emerald hills loomed behind it- providing protection the massive, man built walls could not. They reached so high, their tips brushed to clouds- and mist clung to their slopes- covering them like a shroud of watery smoke. In fact- the whole clearing was covered in mist- every blade of grass and sharp leave glittering with water.

I was frozen to my spot, for quite sometime, before Siax had had enough- and gave me a rough shove on the shoulder. That was where we stayed, in a fortress of stone- I had only visited once in my entire life. When I entered its ancient walls once more- my amulet hummed in my pocket- as if it too, had come home.

We spent the days there, just as we had the last time we had been together. It was like we never parted- and for that, I treasured Siax. He was one of my only friends- who would never change, never age- just as I would not; and it felt glorious.

We gave ourselves up to the night, and hunted and roamed the land- not a human in sight. The grassy hills gave us endless adventures, and the vast forests, that most would get lost in- made our hunts all the more exhilarating. I threw everything to the wind- except for one.

Sora.

I clung to his name, and would reflect on it sometimes when Siax and I would lay by a stream; relaxing in the dampened moonlight. He would not leave me- and I did not want him to.

I remember, that I had promised Siax I would spend a couple days with him there, in Transylvania, and then return to my wanderings; but time is different for ones who have lived as long as we.

Days stretched into months.

Months stretched into years.

I hardly saw them pass- so wrapped up in my wonderland with Siax. The trees and skys filling my head with sweet words and stories- that locked out _everything. _

Perhaps I would have stayed there, forever- with my blue maned companion, if it were not for that dream……

* * *

As I laid in my bed that day- larger than four pallets put together, the soft sheets surrounding me like a warm embrace- I dreamed again. Never- in much of my entire life- had I ever had a dream so soon from my last one; only seven years in between them. Even more amazing- it was not of blood and war, and of death and tears- as they usually were of; but of something much more strange…..

I was walking through one of the many halls of the castle, tapestries and carpets of moss covering the stone walls alike. Torches burned dimly all around me- and I was going somewhere; where? I did not know. I was wearing a suit of armor, and on my chest- my family emblem gleamed passionately in colors of red and gold. I seemed to walk for ages, my metal footwear digging like knifes into my feet until they bled. Where was what I was looking for?..

I was about to turn back, my odd search getting me nowhere, when suddenly- a boy appeared in front of me. The very boy who had been haunting my thoughts day and night.

Sora.

He was dressed all in white, and almost glowed. His chestnut hair was just as spiky and messy as I remembered it, and his blue eyes glowed like sapphire. I gasped, and drew the sword at my waist. He laughed, his voice sounding like the tinkling of bells, and touched his hand to my blade. I quickly lowered it- not wanting to hurt him. "No need to be so defensive with me, Riku," he said softly, his voice sounding much older than the age he appeared, and took a step forward so that he was standing less than an inch away from me. "Are you that afraid?" he whispered, and I found I could not look away from his eyes. His deep ocean colored eyes……. Never did I want to see pain and hurt in their crystal depths. I wanted so badly to see only happiness. I shook my head, and knelt- so that our eyes were level with each other, my armor screeching in protest. "It is _you_ who should be afraid of _me_, little one," I whispered, and suddenly- my armor vanished; leaving me clad in only a pair of brown pants and a loose tan shirt. The boy put his arms gently around my neck- and I held him tightly to me, burying my face in his hair- my wings coming to cover him. "I am not afraid, Riku. I can give you peace," he whispered, and I felt his lips on my ear. I shivered, a foreign warmth spreading over my body- and wrenched myself away from him. His words- they were blasphemy. "Peace?!-" I asked dryly, my anger echoing in the dark hall "-,how can you, a human boy, give me _peace _when I have been searching for it for an eternity?!" No matter what I had done, that hollow in my heart never filled, leaving me empty and numb. The boy looked at me with sad eyes- and grabbed my hand. It felt so warm. I imagined sunbeams would feel like that…

"Do you wish to know the answer Riku?" he asked, no louder than a whisper, his eyes dominating my vision. Breathlessly, I nodded.

Then- everything went quiet. So deathly still, my own breathing sounded so loud and out of place. "Cry for me Riku," he said, and put his other hand on my chest ",cry me your heart."

I snapped.

I grabbed him by his shoulders, so frail, and felt confusion bubble up inside me like molten fire. "Cry?! I've cried for thousands Sora! _Thousands_! They all left me! Why are you _any_ different?!" I roared, and felt my heart squeezed painfully- like someone had reached into my chest- and was clenching it in their fist. They had all died, and left me- all alone. So would Sora. He would die too, as well, and fade from my life… Like a painting left out in the rain.

The boy only smiled, and planted a soft kiss on my cheek. It was like the touch of a butterfly. Then,……. he spoke once more. "Cry Riku. **Cry**."

* * *

I woke slowly- to the sound of crickets chirping noisily outside the castle's walls. I sat up- and looked around. Nothing had changed. My head swiveled to my body. It was no different- except for the absence of sweat that usually accompanied my dreams. I yawned, and stretched my wings- their tips touching the walls of the large room. Now- I didn't even bother to bring them back into myself- but left them out; unchecked.

What I weird dream it had been. It had been so real- I could still feel Sora's touch my hand. What did it mean? I rested my chin on my hand- and thought. I had not been myself in my dream. Never, did I let my emotions get a hold of me like that. Never did I loose control. And never- had I let a boy so close…..

What did it mean?

Suddenly, Siax burst through my door, and giant grin on his face. "Your still in bed stone eyes!? Come on! It's a full moon tonight! The pack is calling to me! Let's go!" he boomed, and grabbed my wrist and hauled me from my cedar bed. I laughed. "Let me get dressed first, Sai!" I chuckled, and admired the sparkle of my friends golden eyes. My dream faded from my mind, and I looked forwards to yet another night out in the forests...

* * *

Thankyou, everyone for you reviews!! I'd hug all of you it I could! ;3 Im so glad I let Riku be happy agian in this one...But- sadly, we all know it wont last... T.T Can any of you guys guess who Riku's dad is? Hmmm? Lol! Pleaze tell me what you think! And- with that- I bid you _adure_! ;P


	5. Goodbye's and Hello's

**Chapter 5**

Goodbye's and Hello's

I thought my dream of Sora would be the last for that century. I _thought_- I would return to seeing the bloody scenes of my past, as I had always done before when I lay down for sleep...

But, -I was wrong.

Every day after that day- I had the same dream- each dream exactly like the last; down to the very weeds that lined the walls of the stone halls I walked. The _same_ dream of Sora offering me peace, and then vanishing before I could make sense of his words. Nothing ever changed in the dream- and sometimes, when I went out with Siax to hunt- I found I could even match my dreams word for word; like one would a particularly interesting play they had seen one too many times…….

At first- I was happy, glad to see him every time I closed my eyes, and glad I did not have to see the faces of my families staring at me with cold, dead eyes…

But, in a couple weeks- I soon wearied of them, and eventually came to hate them. I would wake in my bed, the moonlight feeling so hot on my chest- and ache. _Ache_ for more of Sora's touches, for more of the feeling of his lips against my skin. _Ache_ for the answers he did not give. I wanted to push him away and hold him closer to me all at the same time. But every time, in my dreams- when I would try and quench my need- I would wake. It frustrated me to no end, I found myself growing more confused each night.

Sora's answers to my questions made no sense. Cry for him? How would that solve my problems? Tears did not bring back the dead- a lesson I had learned more times than I cared for. It seemed he was just taunting me- dangling the prize I sought with all my heart- in front of my face, just out of my reach; like I would see the city butcher doing to a stray dog. Fool. One did not do that to a vampire and live…

I kept my thoughts from Siax. He would surely look down upon me if he knew I dreamed of a human. He might even leave, if he knew what I wanted from the boy….

Eventually- it came to the point where my head was so full of anger and confusion, I refused to go outside with Siax; locking myself in my room and trying to make sense of my thoughts. Nothing worked. My friend would plead with me to leave- but I didn't listen. How could he understand? I came back to my home, to the trees that embraced me like a mother, and to the winds that whispered to me honeyed tales of my past- so I could escape my problems; not have them follow me here! Why must I be tortured wherever I went?!

One night, when Siax had stayed in the castle- to tend to me, I made up my mind. Obviously my dreams were a sign. Sora was now a part of my life- whether I wanted it or not. I had let a human into my heart, once more, and I had to pay the consequences… I rose from my bed- the fluffy haven that I had not left for the past five nights- and donned my breeches, boots, cloth shirt, and woolen jacket. When I stepped from my room, Siax sitting next to my door- sprung up, excitement on his face.

"Riku! Your up! **Finally**. I thought you had gone into a coma or something! Lets go- u need some fre-" he babbled quickly, grabbing my hand,- but stopped when he saw my boots and cloak. He instantly sobered, and I saw his eyes dim in saddness. He knew what they meant. He knew- I was leaving.

He stepped back from me, but I didn't release his hand. "Sai- it is time for me to go," I whispered, my heart squeezing in pain. I did not want to hurt him- my dearest friend, but my destiny was calling. I could not refuse. Siax snorted, and turned flashing golden eyes on me. "But you just got here Ri! Why are you leaving so soon?" he yelled, and I released his clawed hand to take hold of his shoulders. When I spoke, my voice was calm and smooth- my mind was made up, and nothing would stop my from reaching my goal. "Siax- it's been ten years. _Ten years Sai_. I must go. Siax- you have given me a great gift. You taught me how to live again. I think I have gained back some of my youth thanks to you! I had forgotten how beautiful my home was….I would have never seen it again were it naught for you- my friend."

Siax, sighed and nodded in submission.

"Ten years, huh? It feels like one day," he muttered, and I smiled.

"Thank you, Siax. Stay- here. Live here in the castle for me, take care of it. I do not think I will be returning here for a while…."

Suddenly he, broke from my hands, and enveloped me in a strong hug. I could do nothing but return it- and try and take some of his warmth and devious grins into my heart. They never failed to make me smile- and god knows I needed more of those. "I will never forget you Siax-," I whispered, and clapped him on the back like the soldiers we were. "Nor I you, Ri," he returned, and eventually pulled away. "But I'm warning you,-" he said, and I spied a smile creeping onto his lips ",-if I ever find you wallowing in some human graveyard, wishing for death like a weak mortal _again_- I'm hauling your ass back here and not letting you leave!"

I laughed, and ruffled his hair. "I'm counting on it, Sai."

Then, I walked down the twisting halls of my castle, leaving Siax standing alone by my room, out the massive wooden doors- and into the mist filled air of the forests. But the forest, too, knew what I had planned. The trees pleaded with me to stay- reaching out to me with large, spine covered branches. The mist played around my shoulders, and tried to restrain me- clouding my vision and soaking my hair. But, my time with them was at its end. I quickly bid them a swift farewell, trying to block out their crys, spread my wings, tatters of my jacket and shirt falling at my feet- and leapt into the skys;…. leaving my castle, my trees, and my hills of my youth all behind me once again…..

* * *

When I reached the city I had left the boy in, I was amazed at how much it had changed. I shouldn't have felt anything. I had seen Rome, full of sparkling, white stone buildings- the coliseum gleaming savagely like a ivory ring in her heart, in all her splendor a couple millennias ago. Now- she was no different than the city I now gazed upon. The buildings were taller, and the streets a little wider. Ash still coated every surface like a layer of paint- but now there were larger surfaces to cover. Animals and various foods were crammed onto the cobble stone streets- the animals braying and making a racket- and some of the fruit rotting and sending out vapors to mingle up with the mist like smoke above them.

The smoke. It was still there- and hadn't changed a bit. It still blocked out the stars and beautiful moon in the inky night sky- blanketing all you could see in a damp grayness…

And there were people. So much _more_ people- all toiling around in a place too small for them- creating a stench that almost overwhelmed me. I had almost forgotten the stink of man- being sheltered to the forests of my homeland; who had been able to avoid the greedy eyes of man for centuries….

I withdrew my wings back into myself, pulled my cloak tighter, and lifted my scarf so that it covered most of my face.

Time to find what I was looking for…

I plunged into the crowd of people, using my swiftness and agileness to keep me from touching them. They reeked, and not because most of them hadn't bathed in a good month. I did not want them giving me their filth. I was looking for a particular informant- who worked with immortals. She was a nymph- and was able to die; but would still far outlive any human. The only way to kill a nymph before her destined time- was to make her die of sorrow. A feat, even the cruelest man would have trouble doing. It was almost a sin to hurt creatures as pure as they…….

Siax had said, before I left him, that she had taken a keen interest to humans- leaving her remote, beautiful forests- to watch over and study them, here- in Sora's city. She was an odd one, almost frowned upon by the magical world. I had a feeling she would have seen the boy, and even with my keen sense of sight and smell- I did not think I would be able to find him without her. I quickly turned an empty corner, and using my enhanced strength, jumped onto the rooftops above; my jacket flapping noisily behind me as I flew. I landed without a sound, and lifted my face to the wind- searching for her scent. Every creature that could use the earth's magic, gave off a very unique smell, unlike the humans'- whose stenches almost all blended together. Only a nose as skilled as Siax's could distinguish between them…

The smoke from the chimneys, and odor of the mass of humans beneath me almost blocked out all scents. I closed my eyes- and concentrated….

Minutes passes, and my eyes were beginning to water from the ash- and I felt my hair turning black with all the soot that swirled into my face, when suddenly- I found her. My red eyes snapped open, and I looked down. There, crouching behind a cart of cabbages- was my nymph.

I leaped of the building, and back into the crowd- moving stealthily towards her, and trying to appear uninterested. When I reached her, she was rubbing the dirt off a tomato. When she saw my shadow, she said "So wat will it be, kind sir? The tomatoes for half price or the cabba-" but stopped when she looked up. Her eyes widened and she gasped. Instantly she was on her feet. Her appearance was just as poor as all around her. She wore a baggy shirt, but not too baggy to show too much skin, and some patched pants that hung low on her petite waist. Her cheeks were smeared with ash, and her fingers were coated in dirt. But when you looked at her face, truly looked at it- one could tell she was not human. Her hair was short and blond- but shown bright like starlight beneath her cap, that covered her pointed ears. Her eyes, though she rarely turned them towards you- were a beautiful, clear blue- like the water of a mountain stream. Only a human would mistake her for one of their own…

"Oh look it's the Wanderer!" she shouted happily, and grabbed my sleeve. "Long time no see!" I smiled, and rolled my eyes. "Namine, no one calls me that anymore. The name died a century ago," I whispered to her, leaning down so that my face was level with hers. Her smile was almost blinding through her soot darkened face. "Nonsense my friend! You've done more wandering than any immortal I know!" she laughed, and then whispered to my ear "And I have known quite a lot of them." She winked and sat down in her corner. "So- considering you're an immortal yourself- I'm guessing you'd like a bit of information about theses amazing creatures all around us, eh?" she said, and went back to futilely cleaning her tomato. I snorted, and resisted the urge to clench my fangs. "Namine, you're the only person I know who can call these insects- _amazing_," I laughed, and knelt down next to her; acting as if I were admiring some of the cabbages to our right. "I am. Ten years ago, the last time I was in the city, I knew a boy here. I am trying to find him again," I whispered, and saw her smile. "His name is-" She stopped me with a finger at my lips. "Wanderer, I need naught know his name. I study these people, but I do not make the effort of getting their birth names. If I know theirs, I would have to give them mine- now wouldn't I?" She laughed, and her stream colored eyes flashed up to mine. "And, that would be almost as bad as telling them what I am. Describe him to me." I nodded, and picked up a cabbage, studying it- as if I wanted to buy it. I didn't want to attract suspicion. "I know he has probley changed since I last saw him, but he had blue eyes and spiky brown hair." My eyes bore into her as I spoke. "See anyone like that?"

She frowned, and tapped her chin. "Blue eyes you say?" she whispered, and then grinned. "Describe them in detail. Blue is a common color among these humans." I frowned, and felt my claws pierce the vegetable in my hand. Any description I made of Sora's eyes would sound like a compliment; and I did not want to reveal to this nymph the connection I seemed to have to the boy. What could I say? His eyes are the deepest I have ever seen, and shone like the ocean under a full moon? No- never would I admit it. "They're like the eyes of a waterfolk I once met," I said quickly, and removed my claws. "That should be enough for you."

The nymph squinted, as if trying to see something far away, and idly played with a lock of white gold hair that had come loose from its cap. I clenched my hand, causing the cabbage to splinter. I was quickly growing impatient. The more I talked about the boy, the more eager I was to see him again- and the particular nymph I was talking to, seemed to think she had all the time in the world to give me the information I needed.

"Ah ha! I remember now!" she yelled, and put the tomato back in it's cart. I rose a brow, and leaned forwards. She brought her face closer to mine, her eyes sparkling, and whispered quite words into my ear. "The boy is of seventeen or eighteen in human years, now, and he travels with a gang called the 'The Clubs". Its really is an odd name you see, because when I was watching them last week-" I stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "Namine- you're getting off track. The boy," I whispered slowly, and saw the nymph blush slightly- a color like the petals of peach blossoms. "Oh- sorry Wanderer. The base they stay in is a burned down building next to the broken down bakery on the edge of town. He should be there." I smiled, and got to my feet- my heart rising in anticipation. So, the boy was in a gang now? Perhaps he really was a good thief, as he had boasted all those years ago…I smiled, and bowed slightly. "Thank you, Namine," I said, and gave her a gold coin, taking a random vegetable- as if I were paying her for the food. She laughed, and stood as well. "Your welcome Wanderer!" she chuckled, and took my hand. "If you're ever in town again, stop by. Its always nice to see a pair of red eyes every now and again," she whispered, and I gave her a small smile. I nodded, and then turned away- entering back into the throng of people, and leaving the nymph and her cabbages far behind….

* * *

It took me a couple hours to reach the place on foot. I had to make haste- for the night was almost at its end. Thankfully, as I neared the edge of town- the people thinned out- to the point where I would only see one or two laying down in the streets- begging for food. I could not have been more pleased.

The bakery had been a small place- and was covered in dust in ash so thick- one could not even make out the sign anymore. It was obvious why it went of business. I quickly passed it and found the building next to it much larger. Though the outside of it appeared to be burned, and charred- but I had a feeling the inside was much more sturdy and clean. A building caught in a fire did not stand as straight as the one before me did, nor would it be able to support the multiple windows I could see perched haphazardly on the black walls. It was obviously a cover up- so they would not attract unwanted guests. I smiled. It was a good hideout.

I made a high leap onto one of the middle windows, and clung to the frame with my claws. I quietly punched in the glass, and stole in- like a shadow. When I stood in the room, the walls were bare- but un burnt. A fine layer of dust covered the floor- and five sleeping humans. They lay on wollen blankets- and some had knives clenched in their hands- as if to kill a person who should sneak up on them in their sleep. I snorted. How could they hope to save themselves from a rival gang member- if they did not even wake to the sound of a window being broken? I could kill them all in a matter of minutes.

I quickly scanned their faces, and frowned. None of them were Sora. I silently padded around the bodies- and left the room. There were two more floors to be checked, and the entire second floor was actually, in truth, burned. I smiled. So it wasn't all just an act after all. This gang Sora was in were obviously a bunch of fools. Every second they stayed in this unstable place was a threat to their lives. The top floor could collapse at any time. If I found Sora- I would not let him stay..

But, to my extreme displeasure, I did not. He was not in the hideout. I frowned, and quickly jumped out the window I entered- landing on the ground with a muted thump. Still, not a gang member woke. I would have to keep a close eye on the place. Sora, if was indeed part of this motley crew, would have to return eventually- and I would find him when he did. The thought that I should not be going out of my way for a _human_, began to nag at my mind- but I quickly pushed it away. The boy's fate was intertwined with mine now- my dreams were proof of it. I had no choice but to find him…..whether I wanted to or not.

A movement to my right caught my attention, and in a matter of seconds- I had a wriggling street man pinned against the wall of the bakery. He had messy black hair, and dull brown eyes. It was not Sora. But, he could still be useful. "Who are you?" I asked, keeping the man a good three feet off the ground. He looked up to me, his dirty fingers picking at mine- futilely trying to loosen my grip- and suddenly paled. It was the reaction I usually got when one looked at my eyes. I asked the question again, and he started trembling in fear, his eyes going wide in horror. I growled in frustration, and clenched my hand. I was tired of this man. I rammed him harder into the wall, and I heard the brick crack under him with the force of my push. The man grunted in pain, and I moved my face closer to his until it was inches from his; letting my eyes glow in hatred. "Answer me!" The man started to shake- but spoke. "I-I'm Sneak!" he choked out, his voice so high it almost hurt my ears. "Are you part of the gang in this building?" I asked hoping he was. I needed info about it desperately. When he refused to answer again, I dug my claws into his neck. He screeched and quickly spoke. "Y-yes!" My heart skipped a beat. Perfect. "Do you know a boy named Sora? Tell me!" I said, adding more force to my push. The man began to pant, and I saw sweat run down his brow. "Y-yes! H-he's out on a heist right now- a-and is staying at an inn, s-so he doesn't bring a-attention to the h-hideout!" he yelped, and began to whimper. "P-please let me go! I haven't done anything!!" he pleaded, and I felt his heart rate kick up to an alarming rate. I glanced at his neck- and could almost see the blood pulsing through his veins. I felt my hunger stir.

No- now was not the time. I beat it down, and focused on a more important task.

"Which inn?" I growled. "T-the Raven Inn!" he screamed, and I dropped him. That was all I needed to know. The man tried to scurry away, but I caught him quickly, and rose his face to mine. "Your not lying, are you?" I asked, smiling and showing him my fangs. He shook his head, and let out a scream that could have broken windows. I winced, and quickly slammed by elbow into his head, a loud crack echoing out through the empty streets. The screaming abruptly stopped, and he fell to the floor unconscious- a trickle of blood running down his face to mingle with his dirty hair.

I walked away from him, and rose my scarf. It needed to be done- hopefully the man would awake and think his encounter with me was nothing but a bad dream. After all, vampires aren't supposed to exist, are they? I quickly headed in the opposite direction, and headed towards a place even farther than the broken bakery-

-towards the very inn I had stayed in last time I was here…. To Sora.

* * *

Ahhhhh- it feels good to finish this one. Like relaxing in a hot tub- good. ;3 Now, I can finally start on putting some action in here! Yay! **Giant, huge** thankies to you guys who have stuck with me!! You cannot imagine how much your reviews mean to me!! (hugs all of you) See Sain-kookie? I got the hang of that now. Lol! We're almost done, only like four more chappies to go!! Please tell me what you think!

Oh, and- I couldn't resist sneaking Namine in there! I wuv her!! Au Revior!!


	6. Return

**Chapter 6**

At Last…

I reached the inn, right before the sun was to rise- and spill its fiery red light onto the city shrouded in smoke. The first rose colored beam hit, just as my door closed, piercing through the mist like a red beacon- seeming to go straight for me… The owner of the inn had changed in my time away.. She claimed she was the daughter of the innkeeper I had paid my previous stay- and had obviously inherited her bad eyesight. Her hair was messy and blonde- and her apron so caked in dirt it almost appeared brown. She accepted my money easily enough, and with a little persuasion told me the room of the boy with spiky brown hair and bright blue eyes. …

It seemed, he was the only person she could actually see and remember, to my great luck. I rented the room next to his.

I climbed the stairs slowly, every footstep causing the damp wooden stairs to screech like harpies under my feet. I was surprised I did not wake the entire inn..

My mind raced as I walked.

Sora.

I had rescued him, then promised him he could stay with me. Then, I had left him- alone in a strange inn- with no one he knew- in the blink of an eye. My heart squeezed slightly at the betrayal. How could I have left him so easily- when I had taken him in my arms- and held him to my chest- reveling in a warmth he gave me, that I hadn't felt in centuries? My chest felt numb.

Would he remember me? Humans were such dull creatures- they forgot something in less than ten years. While I-…..I would _never_ forget Sora. How could I? He saved me from myself that night- on the cold, hard sand in the ocean's icy waves… I hoped with all my soul he did.

But, most importantly- if he did remember- would he still accept me? I had abandoned him- as one would a dog that had gotten to old. But Sora had been no dog- or old for that matter. He was barely a child when I left him. How could he ever gaze upon me with that smile that lit my heart like a lantern?

I stopped on the last step, and gazed down at my black boots. No. It would be best if he never saw me again. Myself being immortal- he would always have trouble coping with the fact, that as he aged, and wrinkled- and as his life and energy drained from him like sap from a tree- I would never change, and remain forever young. Many a lover left me for that reason alone. Even more went mad. Worse- what if I could not contain the urge to feed from him? His pale neck so enticing…

Even as I stood, my stomach clenched in want. I turned around, and lifted my foot to go down-

-when something stopped me.

What of my dreams? They had to mean _something_! If I left now- they would haunt me for the rest of my life- this I knew. And I had a very, _**very**_ long life ahead of me. I knew the gods were toying with me- their child- and wanted of me to be with this human, for reasons I could not comprehend. This boy was meant for me- whether I wanted it or not. My mind was screaming at me to walk down those stairs, and disappear into the night like I had millions of times before. But my heart- and organ I thought had grown dead and dormant untill the last couple years- told me to go to him; no matter the pain that awaited me.

My heart won. I turned back to the final step, and practically jumped over it.

Before me, stood his room. Room 13. I took in a breath- a feeling of nervousness I thought I had long forgotten creeping up into my belly- and turned the knob. The door opened without a sound- and I stepped lightly into the room- the darkness welcoming me like an old friend. My eyes, seeing everything as sharply as if illuminated by a fire, flew to the small bed in the center of the room-

-and the breath was stolen from my lungs. There. There he was- on the bed, curled into a tight ball; the sheets clinging to him like cobwebs. I could hardly move.

Before I could think anything of it, I quickly crossed the floor- and knelt by his bed. Suddenly, I was so weary. It was day outside. I should be asleep. I was lucky, once again, that their were no windows in the room.

Slowly, I turned my eyes to his face.

It had changed. I knew it would have. But- there was something about it that _was_ Sora- that would never change. His hair was still spiky, and stood askew even on his pillow. His face was longer- the youth that made his face so full and round having been stripped away due to the wear of time and the lack of food. Now, his cheek bones were more prominent- and his nose longer and fine- making him look polished and handsome. His skin was porcelain clear, surprisingly for a teen, and his lips were thin but full of color.

He looked even more beautiful than he had the last time I saw him. I could hardly breathe. I reached out a hand and trailed it down his cheek- so softly it almost didn't touch him.

Fatigue hit me like a tidal wave, and I felt my eyelids slip unchecked over my eyes. My muscles strained to keep me upright, and my hand shook as it reached his neck. I had over done it… Vampires were not meant to be awake when the sun was up…

**Tired.**

I was so _tired_. It dominated my mind and body. It was time for sleep. My eyes cracked open once-

-to see two gleaming ocean eyes staring back at me-,bewilderment making them glow,-

-before collapsing onto the boy beneath me. He was awake- and yet I, could resist sleep no longer, and drifted off into oblivion...

* * *

Sora saw red eyes above him flash, and had just enough time to jump away from his curled position on the sheets, before a massive body came crashing down onto the bed. He rolled off to the edge, and hit the floor in a crouch. 'So late, huh? Will these assasins ever let me rest?' he thought tiredly- and ran a hand through his hair. Sora had never been a deep sleeper- but he had actually been enjoying his rest, that time- the robbery the night before almost killing him….

He narrowed his eyes in the dark, and slipped out a dagger hidden beneath his shirt- an object he had learned through his time in the gang to almost never be without- and approached the man warily.

He knew it was a man, no woman could be so muscular. He slid a hand under the mattress, and probed the floor; dirt like a carpet on the wood. Eventually his hand found the candle he had hidden just that morning, and quickly lit it with some flint. 'Time to find out who wants me dead,' he thought, bringing the flame almost eagerly to the man's face.

Attempts on his life in the night were not new to Sora. Being one of the best thieves in the Clubs- his death was almost the most wanted among their rivals.

When the candle light hit the face- Sora felt his heart stop; the breath rushing from his lungs as if he had been punched. **Everything **went quiet, and he felt sweat break out on his neck…

The man was beautiful- almost _to good _to believe..

Silver hair fell around his shoulders- and his face was tan and chiseled. Full lips almost red were parted slightly as he breathed, and full, gray eyelashes brushed his high cheeks as he slept.

But that was not what made Sora's heart beat so alarmingly fast- no. It was the fact, that the man's face was so achingly familiar it hurt. Sora stumbled back from the man, his lungs gasping from air, and almost dropped the candle.

Where? Where had he seen this man before? It was like a dream- he couldn't quite remember. He knew for sure he didn't know the man very well, because he could always remember a face. He must have been very young when he knew him…

Suddenly, the answer echoed out through his mind- starting as a whisper, then gaining strength until it rang out in his head like a bell.

_Riku. _

Riku.

**Riku!.**

Sora gasped, and the dagger slipped from his limp fingers to crash softly to the bed sheets. No…it couldn't be. Cautiously, he held the candle back up to the mans face- and he knew it could be not other. Who could be so deadly handsome- look so beautiful and yet so dreadfully frightening at the same time? Only a vampire could pull off such a feat……

Sora, swallowed- his throat going suddenly cracked and dry. He was back. The man who had walked away from him- when he had been a child who had just lost his parents- and who he thought he would never see again…… Sora, slowly reached out a shaking hand, and touched his face. His fingers met solid flesh. He wasn't a dream- like he had dreamt so oftenly these past couple nights. Riku was actually _there_, seeming to collapse on his bed as if he had just run a marathon.

Sora extinguished the candle, and rolled it back under the mattress. He sat, suddenly feeling so extremely weary- and looked inside himself. The day had started, and he would have to leave soon. But- not when the man from his past was laying at his knees; he needed to figure something out. It had been almost ten years since the night he had met the vampire. He distantly remembered feeling so safe with him, so happy. But-

-then he had left. So suddenly, like a shadow into the night. What was he supposed to feel when the same man, out of nowhere, appears in his room- almost as if summoned by his dreams? Happy? Angry?

Confused was all he could decide on. Sora sighed, and glanced at the Riku. His torso was draped haphazardly on the bed, and his legs were still on the ground. 'I might as well get him up here,' he thought, and grabbed the vampire's shirt in his fists, and hauled him the rest of the way up to the sheets. He was heavy, surprisingly so for such a lean man, but Sora was not weak. When he lay correctly on the bed, his head lolling on the pillow- Sora laid back down; next to Riku- but a safe distance away.

He might have known him as a child- but a child he was no longer. Sora was a different person- and so was the vampire. He might even try and attack him in his sleep, sinking his fangs into his neck to bleed him dry. But, Sora was to tired to care. He needed sleep- and if the man proved to be dangerous, he was skilled enough with a blade to protect himself. He glanced once more at Riku, he silver hair shining even with no light- and drifted back into sleep. He didn't know why the vampire had come back to him, _him_- Sora, a boy he had known naught more than two nights. But, if Riku was still in the inn when he returned- Sora sure as _hell _was gonna' find out…..

* * *

Kay everyone- our two boys have finally been reunited!! yay! Will it be a happy or heart- breaking one? Bwa ha ha!. Okay- now for the bad news. Im leaving for California tomorrow- and I probley wont be able to update for the two weeks I'm gonna be there. T.T Ya, lots of some much needed swimming and shopping for KH clothes for me! So, i wanted to give you guys a good chappie. Hope I succeeded! Pleaze review guys!! And, I promise to think up all sorts of twists and turns for the story while im away! C ya l8er!! Wish me luck on my vacation! lol. Au reviour!

-Kirinlover


	7. Reunion

**Chapter 7**

Reunion

I awoke slowly- my sleep being peaceful and dreamless. It was wonderful, more so than any sleep before. I remember feeling a warmth embracing me like a warm blanket the entire time I slept. Could it have been Sora's simple presence that gave me such blissful release- and chased away my nightmares? I could not say...

I sensed the boy as soon as my eyes were open- and the blurry joyfullness I had been drunk with in my sleep, vanished instanly- as if a cold bucket of ice had been spilled onto my head. He was leaning on the damp wall across from me, his arms crossed loosely over his chest, his face shrouded in shadow. His stance was relaxed- but I knew it was faked. I could feel every muscle in his body tensed, and could smell the sweat on his brow. Relaxed? He was anything but... The air was thick with his emotion, and everything was so deathly still and quiet- as if waiting with baited breath to see the what would happen.

I sighed. The boy obviously wasn't going to welcome me back with welcome arms, and I could almost feel the hatred rolling off him in waves. How could I have thought as much? Yes, he did remember me- but fondly? No, far from it. I could tell-

-this reunion was not going to go as smoothly as I had hoped...

Cautiously, I swung my feet over the side of the matress- my movements slow and contained. The boy was so nervous, it was almost palpable. I had to be wary around him, less he try something stupid- as all mortals seemed_ so_ prone to.

I sighed again, and looked to him- my gleaming eyes finding his through the dark. "Sora." I whispered, and he flinched. I got to my feet, standing at my full heigth- almost a two feet taller than the boy. Tentively- I loosed the riegns on my power, and let it slide away from me in invisible tendrils. I hid nothing from him- he needed to know that. "I think you know who I am..," I started, letting my arms hang limply at my sides. "Do...you know why I am here?" A silence stretched out long before he spoke- his voice deeper and deadly soft.

"No- I haven't the slightest. Tell me now and I _might_ let you live," he murmured, finally stepping out from the darkness. His eyes were dark- so dark, like the ocean under a starless night. Humor and irritation rose up in me at his words. He seemed to have discovered his confidence. That was well. But- he was also arrogant, a trait that every human seemed to posses- him aswell. I clenced my teeth in restrained anger. As if they had the _right_?! Humans were the weakest of all creatures- yet had somehow managed to form the biggest of egos. How I found my heart going out to yet another one, I coud not understand...

I quickly beat down my ire and formed a reply. "You cannot kill me even if you tried," I said smoothly, my eyes sparking in challenge ",we both know this." Sora snorted, and his hands clenched near his chest. "I came here, Sora- not to spar with you," I continued, and took a step closer to him. A hush swept over the room, and a tendril of anxiety creeped into my stomach. "I came here-...to apologize."

I felt the boy still, and could literally hear the gears turning in his mind. I treid to be patient. Obviously- he had not expected that. The boy uncrossed his arms- and looked at me with eyes that seemed just a little lighter. "Aplogize?" he whispered, and his hands balled into fists. "After 10 years?!" That time it was a shout, and his eyes blazing, blue light roaring in thier depths. I sighed. No- not smooth at all. "Sora, I had a good reaso-"

"You shouldn't even bother, _Riku_." He growled, and my heart skipped a beat at the sound of my name. "We were two strangers who met and shared a room. You left- I stayed. What I felt then, I feel no longer. In fact- I dont even care what you have to say anymore..." he said, his voice hard- and took a step towards me. "You're a vampire- i'm human. We live to kill eachother- simple. Anything else, is a waste of our time." He narrowed his eyes at me, and pointed a finger towards the door. "Leave. _Now_." Anger ripped through me like fire, and I quickly drew back my power- less it lash out and kill him. "Sora, if that were true, I would have killed you the moment I met you," I growled at him, my hands clenching in frustration. "I would have killed you _all._ But, im not that naive- as _you_ seem to be." The boy snarled at me. "Look- I came here to say- Im sorry. I know I hurt you when I left-...but I couldn't stay. My friend- he needed me, and I him. A friendship between immortals is never broken- unlike with you _mortals," _I said swiftly, blood trickling down my wrists were my claws piereced my palms. "I see this now. But know- what ever you feel now- was _**nothing**_ compared to what I have been feeling for over the past _10 centuries_..." Sora paused, emotions toiling across his face-, and in this time I crossed the remaining distance separating us. He gasped, and tried to jump away-

-only to find a hard, wooden wall behind his back, halting his movement. "I'm sorry Sora. I do not expect your forgivenesss. I dont want it. I just came to tell you the truth.." I stared into his eyes- and felt his heart beat frantically against my chest- like a caged bird trying to escape its prison. His eyes held mine for seconds that seemed impossibly long, his anger gone with only surprise in its place. Possesiveness suddenly over came me. I wanted to touch him, to hold him-

-but the moment was gone. He shoved his palm into my chest, and slipped away, flinging open the door and turning his head from me. "Get out Riku. You having nothing more to say..." I sighed, and obeyed. I didnt want it to end like that- there was so much left unsaid. The moment I was out the door, it was slammed behind me- the wood not a leaf breadths away from my back. Steathilly, I put me ear to the wood.

The boys breath was labored, and he paced his room endlessly. So- he was not unaffected. This was not over.

I smiled to myself, and began my descet down the steps. The boy would have to leave his room eventually, and when he did? I would be there to finsih what I started- all those years ago...

* * *

Hey everyone!! I finally found a computer that works in this house! YESSS! Swimming has been fun- no- AMAZING!! I hope you guys like this chapter, even though it horrendously short. But- in a couple days Ill be back home and I can write the next, WAY longer one! That make you feel better? Lol! Ta ta for now everyone, and please review!!


	8. Report

**Chapter 8**

Questions

Sora cursed silently and ran a hand through his untameable brown hair, again, for the billionth time that minute. How was he supposed to feel about the figure from his past- beautiful, mysterious, warm, _home_- showing up on his doorstep, out of nowhere- and telling him he was sorry?! Sorry-- for inviting him into the first house he had slept in in weeks, making him feel safe, after nights of laying his head down for sleep on a cold, ash covered ground thinking that night might just be his last, and giving him a person he could smile for. Then, leavning before the sun had even risen...

Sorry? Didnt even begin to cover the pain he had felt- when he had been once again abandoned by someone he had given his trust. After that day- he was homeless once again. After his parents had died in a fire that had not only taken their lives, but also thier home and everything in it- he had had nowhere to go. He had no family left, no grandparents or cousins- so he was forced to the streets. Sora had had to steal everyday just so he wouldn't starve, and what he couldn't steal- beg for. He had to sleep in the gutters, brave disease and sickness all becuase he needed a safe place to sleep so as to not be hastled by other homless for money or food they _knew_ he didnt have. Sleeping anywhere that was even the slightest bit comfortable and warm put him at risk for a dagger inbetween the ribs.

That was how he lived, day to day, year to year- untill he was caught stealing. Not for the first time either- ohter times he had been caught, he had just narrowly avoided getting his hands amputated- and even loosing his life. That time was different, though. That time- it wasn't a shop owner, or a food seller- but a gang member, who had caught him- and said he had had the fastest hands he had ever seen.

That- was how he got into the Clubs. He was the youngest one there, and was beaten, badly, by the others. But, they never hurt his arms. Or his hands. His precious tools that stole them jems and food no one else could even hope to get a finger on. That was why they let him live, why they even treated him with grudging respect. Becuase he could _steal_- and well. In return, he was given a safe place to sleep- that _wasn't _invested with rodents and filth. He was even given food- occaisonally. Most of the time- he still had to rely on himself to get fed. But, it was heaven compared to what he had been living before.

Now, when all is finally starting to go well for him- he having just accomplished stealing one of the finest gems in town, probely getting him a weeks rest and free food as payment-_ he _had to show up again. Just like that- his life didn't make sense anymore.

Sora sighed, and pushed it to the back of his mind. The gang had allowed him another day at the inn, but now it was time to return. Slipping a hand to his chest to make sure his hidden dagger was still secured at his chest (which of course, it always was)- he blew out the candles and disapeared out of the room. He flew down the stairs, slipped out the door, and into the night- smoke and shadows whipping around him in welcome. The innkeeper would find his room empty soon enough- he didn't have to tell her of his departure. His breath steamed out of his lips as he breathed, and Sora shivered. It would be a cold night. Pulling his shirt closer to him, he set down the narrow cobblestoned roads that would lead him to his charred, but oh so sweet, hideout...

* * *

"Hey Sora!! Glad to see you back! Your fingers still there?" boomed a voice when he entered the window on the second floor of the burned building- about the only safe way in. Sora hid a smile and turned his eyes to the owner of the voice- that was about the only person who _didn't_ look at him with malice and indifference in their eyes. Him...and Riku... He was leaning against the wall, a stained tan shirt hanging baggily over his waist- and his white grin and fiery hair glinting in the dark. "Yes, Axel, their still there. Do you _have _to ask me that everytime I get back?" he answered with a grin, carefully stepping around other gangmembers still sleeping on the floor. Most pulled night shifts- stealing and killing under the cover of darkness- but others had day shifts, and acutally let sleep take them when the sun was down. Sora quickly crossed the room, gentle feet- trained for stealth- not making a sound as he moved, and swept his friend up into a brisk hug. Axel laughed, and ruffled his hiar. "Cuz' squirt, those things are about the only thing that keep you breathing. How'd the hiest go?" he replyed, pulling back and looking at him with warm green eyes. "Okay. The building was old- you know, those old ones that look real fancy and have like _**no**_ security? Ya, those- I broke into it in like three seconds." Axel faked a gasp of surprise- and rose a hand to his mouth. Sora laughed, and punched him in the arm. "Hey you wanna know the details or not?" he chuckled softly, and could barely contain himself when Axel sobered instanly, eyes going wide,- like a child eager to hear the rest of his favorite story. "The necklace was on the middle floor- in a glass case. The gaurds were lazy and over paid, so I just had to sneak past them, break the glass, grab it, and go. Easy _peazy_." Sora finished with a grin, rubbing his scarrred knuckles on his shirt in feigned arrogance. Axel whislted, and gave him a hardy slap on the back. "Well done kid. I heard we lost two guys trying to get that thing- and here you come and get it in a night!" he chuckled shaking with laughter. "Yep- I got _skillz_," Sora grinned, and narrowly doged a slap to the face. Axel grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and shoved him out the door- still laughing. "Go on Sora. Top Dog wants to know the full report, and you've already messed around with me too long," he whispered, and gave him a mock salute. "Good luck!" Sora rolled his eyes, and made his way across the blackened hall- untill he reached the room nestled wtihin the dead center of the corridor. He stopped infront of the door, and was suddenly nervous.

Their leader, the man of the gang that kept it running and kept up their money, resided behind that door- the only member of the entire group who got a room to himself. He was old, older than most of them- but slyer that a fox, and fierce enough to gain respect from even his enemies. Sora quickly took in a steadying breath, turned the scuffed door knob- and stepped silently in.

* * *

Before him was a small room- a lumpy cot laying in the far corner, a flickering candle glowing softly by its sheets. A mahagony desk stook in the dead center- large and dotted with dust covered drawers. But, that was all pretty average for a room in the forgotten building. What was spectacular about the room- was the huge widow covering almost the entire back wall-

-and the figure that sat still before it. His leader. He sat bowed before the glass, his elbows resting easily on his knees- his back to Sora. What he was thinking? Sora could only guess at...

Moonlight and starlight filtered softly through the window- illuminating the streaks of silver in his otherwise obsidian black hair, running like a tale down his back.

Before Sora could speak, the man turned- and placed his hands gentley on the dark, wooden surface of his desk. "Ah, Sora. Your back. Everything went as planned?" he murmured softly. Sora swallowed noisily before replying- his throat suddenly gone dry. "Y-yes Xigbar. I stole the jem withouth setting off any alarms, and lost all my tails before returning. Nothing went wrong," Sora replyed, forcing his voice to be calm and strong. Xigbar nodded, the light casting dark shadowns on the planes of his face. A black eyepatch covered one eye, but his other was sharp like a hawk's and missed nothing- glowing gold and boring into Sora's like a dagger. A long scar slashed across one of his high cheeks, and his skin flashed tan even in the dark.

Handsome- that he could not be denyed. But he was also so terrifying- like a predator in the night...

"Good. This necklace will bring in even more money than I could have hoped. You did well," he spoke again, and Sora blinked. He quickly uttered a soft thanks. "I will notify you of your next assignment in five days. Be ready." His leader gave him one last look before turning back towards his window. Just like that, the meeting was over. Sora turned around, and had to use all of his will to keep from dashing out the door. Out- he wanted out! Like a rabbit in a lion's den. His hand was a hair's bredth away from the knob- when his leader spoke again. "Sora?"

Sora gritted his teeth, and forced himself to turn- his hand crying out for the brass fixture that would gain him his freedom- and face the still back of his employer. "Yes Xigbar?" Something was wrong...

"A man was asking for you around the hideout the other day. He almost killed Sneaks in the process..." he murmured, his voice smooth and dark. Suddenly- the whole room went deathly quiet. "His was a tall fellow, white hair, incredible strength. Know a man like that?" he asked, not turning.

Fear rippled through Sora, filling his viens with ice, and tightening his throat unitll each breath was a labor Sora had never known...

_**Riku**_.

"Y-yes. He is an old..._friend_ of mine. I hadn't known he was back in town... Thankyou for this information Leader," he replyed, beating down the fear in his mouth. Damn vampire. He made a mental note to pound his pale little face in the next time he saw him... and he had a sinking feeling it would be all to soon. He saw Xigbar nodd. "Next time you see him, invite him over. We could use muscle like that, since we lost Rufus two nights ago.." Xigbar whispered, and returned his elbows to their place on his knees.

He was dismissed. Sora froze. That was it? No torture? Sora had been fully prepared to be interrogated untill his sweated blood. No one messed with the Clubs and got an invotation to the hideout- instead of some horrible form of death... His eyes narrowed. What was Xigabar getting at?...

Sora didn't stick around long enough to find out- jumping out the door, and back out into the welcoming darkness of the hall...

* * *

Man, I got this one posted rather quickly huh?.. Well, I had computer access for a couple more days so I decided to occupy myself by writting the next chappie!! Yayy!! Weeellll, its back to Eagle Pass in a couple dayss.. (gag) Lol! But, then I can start writting this thing for realze. ;3 Pleaze Review everyone!!


	9. The Next Assignment

Chapter 9

**The Next Assignment**

"Damn it Riku!! Stop that stupid singing!! I'm trying to get some sleep over here!"

A pause.

"I'm singing you a lullaby my father taught me- to help with just that…" came the reply.

"Ya- in Transylvanian. Try English…."

A soft chuckle was all Sora got in answer. He faked a groan, and turned his head into his pillow; hiding his smile. The vampire's singing really was quite soothing- regardless that he didn't understand a word he was saying. His voice was just so deep and musical; Sora actually had to use most of his will just to stay _awake_…

Sora sighed, and closed his eyes. How had he gotten himself into this situation? When he had first met with Riku in his inn room- he had promised himself he would forget the vampire and make an effort to never to see him again. He was a monster- and Sora had better things to do than worry about something attacking him his sleep.. Deep down though- Sora knew Riku wouldn't do that….but, he knew from experience: appearances could be deceiving. Who knew how much the man could have changed in 10 years? He could be lusting after Sora's blood, even as he sat there- singing his enchanting tune.

At first, things had gone back to normal after his second meeting with Riku. Sora spent most of his time in his hidout, resting- for it was his reward for bringing back the necklace- and talking with Axel when he was there, not seeing _one_ sign of Riku. But then, Axel left for an assignment, and Sora's life became dull once again. He never thought he would miss _stealing_…

Then, one night, he awoke to find the silver haired vampire- sitting across from him in his room, as comfortable as if he owned the place. Sora had been furious. He had clearly told him he didn't want to see him anymore. How dare he come back? He had yelled at him, threatened him, even tried to land a couple blows on him- but nothing worked. Every night- Riku would come to him. He said he wanted to start over. To be friends with Sora- like they had never met before… But Sora wouldn't accept that. How you could you ever turn a smiling face to the man who offered you peace- safety- and then threw it in your eyes a second later?

So, he tried staying in different rooms- different buildings. It didn't work. Riku somehow always managed to find him- like a hound who had got his scent. Eventually- Sora got tired of the constant moving around, and simply _tolerated_ the vampires presence, every day when the sun went down…. For over a week. It wasn't too bad, he even found Riku to be a good listener at times- and Sora could use the company. Usually he told his problems to Axel, but he was gone... In fact, most of the crew was absent when Riku made his nightly visits…strangely enough.

But, Sora wasn't crushed when Xigbar wanted to give him an assignment of his _own_…..

* * *

Sora stretched, and rose off his pallet. He looked towards the window- the glass charred but still semi transparent- and saw the full moon high in the dark sky. It was time. "Kay- I'm going to head over to Xigbar to get that mission," he declared, and shoved his hands in his pockets. Riku's singing stopped abruptly.

The room suddenly grew tense, and Sora swallowed noisily. Guess he had forgotten to mention the slight detail- that he had received another assignment to Riku. Whatever. He missed the sound of his song though….

"Ya…..off I go then," he muttered, and started walking towards the door. He glanced at the vampire from the corner's of his eyes. He was sitting in his customary corner- shrouded in darkness. It worked out well that way- unless someone happened to walk in on them. Sora doubted anyone but Xigbar even knew Riku _existed_…The only thing that could be seen from the shade, was his gleaming red eyes. Sora shivered, and quickly twisted the door knob and fled. That was odd- usually Riku always had some comment…

* * *

Sora found his leader- as he always did, behind his desk staring out his window. "Sora, have you gotten enough rest?" he asked, when the door as closed silently behind him. "Yes Xigbar," he said quickly, and had a feeling he would have to follow Xigbar's orders- even if he was standing right there before him in a daze. Xigbar nodded, and turned around on his chair; his eye glinting like topaz in the dim light.

"Have you…gotten word of the death's of Bruce and Otto?" he asked softly, his eyes never moving from Sora's face. He felt his throat go cold. "Y-yes. Everyone has..," was all his throat would allow him before closing up like a fist. Damn- had Riku done that?! Sora dug his nails into his palms to keep them from shaking. "Would you like to know _how_ they died?" he asked, his voice so smooth- and calm. It worried Sora. He nodded weakly. "They were stealing a medallion for me- from Lord Sylvester. Yes- it was a hard steal. That's why they are my-…._were _my best men," Xigbar answered, his voice hard as stone. His leader turned his head away, so his eye patched eye was facing Sora- as if it could actually see him. "The rival of our gang- the 'Daggers' caught them before they reached this city, and stole the medallion; leaving my men dead with their necks sliced in the gutter. They've been dead for over three days and this is the first I've heard of it." Sora shivered, but mentally slapped himself for being so relived. It wasn't Riku. It wasn't him. "That's your next assignment. Retrieve that medallion," he said suddenly- his gold eye turning back to Sora- pinning him where he stood.

Sora felt fear take over him- squeezing his heart like an icy fist. He fought to keep his breathing even. Silence dragged on as Xigbar waited for an answer. With a deep breath- Sora ripped open his throat and found his voice. "Y-yes Leader." He saw Xigbar smile slightly- before his face turned once again into its cold mask. "Good. Take your…._friend_, Riku, with you. His talents will surely aid you on this mission," he said, his voice not so loud- almost pleased. Sora nodded, and tried not to frown. Great- more confinement with the vampire. His fear didn't leave him...

Xigbar wasn't wrong on one thing, though. Sora knew Riku's _unique_ abilities- would surely give them a healthy fighting chance of getting out of the Daggers base alive. In fact, it almost guaranteed it.

Xigbar gave Sora a little time to collect himself before continuing. "Once you have the medallion, make sure you don't lead them here- let no one follow you. I have grown particularly fond of this hideout- it would be a shame to have to leave it so soon. But- if you can let them see your face, that would be good. Let them know the _Clubs_ are stealing back what rightfully belongs to _them. _The knowledge of who you are wont give them the information they need to lead them to your base- only who you work for. I have concealed it quite well. Return as soon as you can. Understood?" Sora nodded, his heart feeling colder by the second. This would be his hardest assignment yet. It would be hard to keep his life... The Daggers were a feared gang- notorious for their 'daggers' to be found in their victims, their throats usually cut or stabbed. They were almost as good as the Clubs. _Almost_….. Yet, still a formidable opponent.. The rivalry between them was quickly turning into a war, and Sora didn't want to be caught in the middle.. Though, it would seem it was not his choice to make..

Sora was about to leave, when Xigbar did something unexpected. He leaned forward, and spoke- in maybe the kindest voice (which was still pretty intimidating) he had ever heard. "Sora…..try not to die. I know you can do this. Don't fail me..."

Then, he turned back around to brood in the moonlight.

Sora let out the breath he hadn't known he was holding, and raced out of the room.

* * *

When Sora returned to his quarters, it was still empty; save for the one man he couldn't seem to get rid of. He sighed and sat down on his pallet- his heart beating so fast, sending icy blood coursing through his body- it almost hurt. "So…," a velvet voice came from the dark, and Riku was suddenly next to him- his scuffed boots the only thing in his line of sight. "What is your mission?" he asked softly. Sora sighed again, and put his face in his hands. "I... see," he heard Riku whisper. He didn't move. "We leave the moment it the sun has set- tomorrow. I would say we could leave today, but this night is almost at it's end," he said, his voice no louder. Sora was suddenly angry- his fear being pushed behind it. "Oh?! So what gives you the right to call the shots now?" he growled, looking up to glare at Riku. His face was pale and cold, his red eyes unreadable. "Because I'm not letting you go without me- and the only way to make sure of that is to leave with you," he answered- his eyes unwavering, his voice so much stronger that Sora's.

It did nothing to cool his temper.

"_Oh really_?! Then I'll make sure to leave this instant!!" Sora was suddenly on his feet, hands shaking- with fear of malice he didn't know. "I never wanted you around anyway! Finally , I get the chance to ditch you!" Before he could even his register movement, Riku's hands were on his shoulders, and his face inches from his own; his crimson eyes dominating Sora's gaze.

"Sora, I heard what your _leader_ told you. Yes, dammit' I was listening. This is nothing like what you've been doing before- stealing apples from fat food sellers, picking jems from under arrogant nobles!! You could _die_ Sora, **die **if you go alone- these people wont hesitate to kill you, just because you're a _child_. I've known far to many of their type not to. There's no coming back from that!! And as long as I'm here, there is _no way_ I'm letting you stop me from making sure _**that doesn't happen**_!! I'm _not_ loosing you like that!!" he yelled, his voice louder than he had _ever_ heard it; his hands so warm they almost burned on his shoulders.

Sora shrunk from Riku's fiery eyes, swirling with emotion like scarlet pools, but his fingers like manacles around his arms restricted all movement. Shock washed over him like water, sweeping away his anger and everything else he was feeling before.

Stop him from dying? Riku wanted to…..to stop his death? He- cared for _him_? Sora couldn't believe it. He couldn't make sense of Riku's words. He was a vampire! Sora may not have known much about them when he first met him- but he knew now they cared for nothing but getting their next drink of blood. No matter who it was that sated them. Plus, they hardly knew each other!!- as Sora kept pointing out to him time, and _time _again. How--why would Riku care so much?! Why would he care at all? It didn't make sense.

He couldn't think with Riku's face so close; his breath warm on his lips. His mind was going so fast he felt left behind, and his heart was beating so hard he was surprised it didn't jump out of his chest. With a gasp he yanked himself away- and Riku let him. Sora stumbled back his chest heaving, and collapsed onto his pallet. Riku just stood there, like a statue- looking down at him with eyes suddenly gone cold.

Sora curled his legs up to his chest, and let his thoughts free. He didn't want to analyze them too much. Mabye Riku just wanted to keep him alive to feed from him later? He could understand that. But…maybe it was more? He sighed, and squished his face onto his knees.

He heard footsteps, and then a soft scrape of fabric against wood as Riku sat next to him. "So..," he whispered, and Sora refused to look at him- ",are you waiting? Or am I going to have to hunt you down?"

Sora sighed into his pillow- and spoke after a couple minutes. "Riku- I have no idea why you'd want to save me from….from whatever I'm going to face tomorrow. You shouldn't care about me- and I shouldn't care about you. But-…..I'll wait." He peeked up from his hands to see Riku's eyes boring into his, a small smile on his marble lips. "But once the sun is down I'm gone, whether your still in vampire dream land or not." The last thing he heard before he crashed into sleep was Riku's rough laugh, so deep and warm…

* * *

All right!! Time for some action!! Im glad for that- and that Riku finally came out and _admitted_ the whole reason he's tagging around Sora like a puppy!! Y cant Sora see that? So thick headed...Lol!! Pleaze tell me what you think guys!! We're almost to the '10 chappie' marker! Woot woot!


	10. Mistake

**Chapter 10**

Mistake

"Riku!!"

I ignored him, and continued walking_._ I had _never_ encountered a boy, through out my entire life, who whined as much as the one straying behind me!! I sighed, and concentrated on the dirt road beneath my boots- leading us to a city even more disgusting than the one we had left just hours ago. Even still some distance away- the fumes of human waste and garbage reached me; wrapping around my face and eyes as I walked, stinging my nose and making me want to gag.

A bitter grin twisted my lips. Other immortals would _laugh_ at me if they knew I sought a cluster of human filth with such vigor…

I wanted to get to it by sunrise- at latest; so I pushed Sora at an unrelenting speed. At first, he had been able to keep up- even insulting me when he got ahead. But as we neared our twentieth mile- I would have to wait almost over thirty minutes for him to catch up to me- his chest heaving and his body drenched in sweat. Sometimes- I just lost track of how fragile and weak human bodies were compared to a vampire's…….I felt as if I had hardly walked a yard.

"Riku! Wait up God dammit'!!"

I heaved another sigh, and stopped- dust swirling around my feet like smoke. I looked up to the sky. My head was so full of thoughts. I didn't want to go to another human city. But, more importantly- I didn't want to lead _Sora_ there. I sensed a wrongness in its dark heart. I wanted, to keep Sora from that- to whisk him away somewhere _safe_….somewhere with great, towering pines….

It made no sense. Why did I feel so strongly towards this…this _boy_? I knew he didn't want my company- yet no matter what I did, I couldn't stay away. Whether he knew it or not, he called to me- his eyes, his heart,…..his _blood_. They were like nothing I had ever experienced- like the sweetest wine. I groaned, and ran a hand through my hair- silver tendrils coiling around my fingers almost playfully in the breeze. What did that _mean_?! I couldn't figure it out…At least by being near him, I didn't dream of him. **That**- had almost driven me to insanity…

Sora saved me from my thoughts, as he labored to my side, and collapsed to his knees. I turned a grin towards him, and leant over his shaking form. "What was that about 'eating your dust' Sora? You seem to be eating your own at the moment," I chuckled. His presence always had that affect on me- lighting my chest and giving me warmth without even meaning to. He growled, and turned furious blue eyes to mine. He tried to speak, but his voice only came out as raspy gasps. I laughed again, and crouched down next to him in the dirt. "Would you rather I carry you?" I whispered, and watched his body still. I instantly sobered. "If you continue at this pace, we'll never reach the city by dark." He glanced at me, a hand clenched in his shirt by his heart. "Not everyone- (cough) can be as quick (gasp) as a _vampire_!!" he spat out, and let out a loud wheeze. I frowned. Mabye I had pushed him too hard? He was even weaker than I thought.

But- strangely, his slowness did irritate me as much as other human's. I rolled my eyes, and put a hand delicately on his shoulder. He truly confounded me. Nothing he did could make me hate him anymore- not his species, not his_ age_- not even his fragility. They all seemed like plusses instead of minuses the more I got to know him…

"That settles is then," I said, and he turned wary blue eyes back up to my face- them glinting like cobalt under the waning moon. "You're riding in my arms now." Is face transformed into that if horror, and he suddenly found his voice. "Don't- (heave)- touch me!" he hissed, and flung himself away from my hand- landing himself face down in the dirt. I laughed into my arm, and tried to be serious. "Sora- you can barely speak. Do you want to risk are positions being found out? If we stay in once place too long, the Daggers will surely find us- and be on us like wolves. I'm sure they've been expecting a retaliation," I whispered furiously to him, and his color paled. "Do you want that?" His brow wrinkled in thought, still panting- and shook his head slowly. I nodded, slipping a finger under his chin- and forcing his eyes up to mine. His skin was so warm, and his eyes so bright- my words almost evaporated from my mind at the combination of the two. Almost- but centuries of schooling my thoughts weren't for nothing.

"I promise not to hurt you Sora, or whatever it is you're so afraid of. I would _never_, hurt you. Not now…," I said softly to him, and saw his eyes widen. Damn- that was too revealing. I quickly spoke again- less I shamed myself by doing something human like…_blushing_.. "Plus, we'll reach our destination five times as fast. Agreed?" I asked, letting my hand fall away from his face.

Minutes passed, Sora's breathing slowly going back to normal, and I felt worry begin to nimble at my stomach. Then, he nodded, so slightly I almost didn't catch it. I hid a smile, my heart rising in glee, and lifted him gently into my arms.

I marveled at how light he was- I almost couldn't feel him. I shifted him so that his head rested against my chest, and tightened my hold- so his limbs hung snugly from my arms. "Comfortable?" I whispered to him, some of my hair creeping down from my shoulders to spill into his chestnut locks. He grunted, refusing to look at me, and I laughed.

"Then here-we-go!"

I let my feet go- running at my _full_ speed. I heard him gasp- as he was thrown back into my body. Trees and other scenery whipped by us like murky blurs, and wind pounded at my face like cold hands. I smiled, and held Sora tighter against me- his simple contact warming me like I was holding the sun. I didn't even have to focus as I ran- my feet moving over the ground of there own accord. In fact- I couldn't even _feel_ the dry soil beneath my boots anymore- as if I were running on the air.

It really was like flying. I hadn't run in so long- I had almost forgotten the feeling. I could compare it to nothing else. After a couple minutes- the city entered my sight- and grew closer and closer. To my great relief though- I hardly smelt it anymore. I had a feeling it was the boy next to me who was to blame for that. All I could smell was the scent of cool ocean waves, and salty beach sand as it rose off his skin. It was delicious. I made a mental note never to let him stray too far from my side- less the smells of the grimy humans all around creep back and suffocate me in my sleep. I glanced down at Sora, and almost tripped.

He was asleep. Fast asleep in my arms, a soft snore coming from his lips. I smiled, and looked back to the city. How could he fall asleep in my arms if he really feared me? Perhaps he liked me more than I originally thought- and if so- it was more than I could have ever hoped for….

* * *

I reached the city, rented a room in an inn- much bigger and clearly better managed than the one I had last stayed in- and found some food for the boy; and he still did not awake. No one questioned the boy in my arms. The only thing I had to strive to hide- was my hair and eyes. It was harder with more people around- the inn so packed with filthy mortals, I was surprised they didn't start spewing out the windows. It meant there were more eyes looking at me. But, it was also and advantage. If I slowed my steps, and acted horrendously clumsy- I almost blended in with the crowd.

I rushed up to the room- and laid the boy carefully on the bed. Still, he slept soundly. It amazed my how the child could sleep through almost _anything_. I smiled, and snatched a small, moth bitten quilt from the bed to hang on the sole window of the room. It would be most _unfortunate_ to have the sun shining on my face when I slept. Very unfortunate. With that done, I settled into a stool by the foot of the bed, and let my eyes roll over the human before me. His chest moved gently as he breathed, and his long eyelashes fluttered against his milky cheeks sometimes as he dreamed. He was so peaceful…a selfish part of me wished he would never wake..

Unexpectedly, a wave over hunger ripped though me, and I doubled over. **No! **Not now! I clenched my fists, my claws piercing my palms to send my dark blood dribbling down my wrists. I focused on the pain to fend of the need to drink. No- I couldn't leave to quench my thirst. The sun was almost up- and my other option was too horrible to even consider…..

I groaned, and clenched my fists harder. I hadn't fed in _days_- being too preoccupied with keeping an eye on Sora. Almost twelve to be precise. It gnawed at my stomach and throat like a monster- making a small hiss of need to slip out from my clenched teeth. Damn- what was I going to do?! I opened an eye, feeling it glow- and looked at the small form twitching on the bed in front of me.

No- that I wouldn't do that. Just another day. I just had to wait another day- then I could sneak out into this _pit_- and take my fill of blood. No one would see me, no one would know! Just **one- more- day**….

Without knowing, I got to my feet and began to walking towards the bed. I gritted my teeth, and ordered my body not to hurt him. I withdrew my claws from my hands- my palms and wrists sticky and dark; and laid down next to the boy- not making a single sound. I sighed- the pain lessened all already. I knew it was the sheer _pureness_ that Sora seemed to generate that did it. What a wonder he was.. I closed my eyes and laid an arm over his body. A small smile twitched across his lips, and he moved closer to me- untill our chests were touching. I chuckled softy, and let my other hand fall behind his head- its blood stained fingers working their way into his soft hair. He sighed in contentment.

So...- I guessed he did like my touch. When he was asleep anyways. It even seemed to please him. Nothing could have made me slip into sleep faster- than the feeling of his body against mine- and his warmth enveloping me like his arms themselves…..

* * *

When I awoke, I found the boy still asleep next to me- his arms wrapped around my chest. He breathed softly on my neck, and I sighed in pleasure. After a moment of savoring the feeling, I gently disengaged his arms from my body- and slipped out of the bed. I was by the window sill before I realized I had even moved. Time. It was time to feed….I ripped off the quilt, thrust open the small window, and shot out. I needed to be fast- hopefully before Sora awoke.

After a quick fall, my feet hit the hard stone of the streets- and I was already running. I lifted my face to the air, and choked. The stench of the humans all around me invaded my throat and lungs- stinging like fire, and I had to lean against a nearby building to regain my breath. Damn- I had forgotten that. I quickly steeled myself against it. I had been living with the smell for ages, it was time to learn to deal with it. Beneath the smell of their bodies- I searched for a blood scent that was appealing to me.

I had trained myself to search out the scent of death and decay long ago- so I would only rob those who were on their death bed's of their blood. My eyes narrowed as I found one. There, next to the river was a fisherman- coughing his last breaths. He was old and withered and would not be missed. He would be more than enough. True- those who were close to death had the most disgusting blood. Old and stale- like a drink left to sit too long in the sun and that had collected dust. But, food was food- and I was _hungry_.

I pushed off the streets- and flew into the air. With a muted 'thump' I landed on a rooftop- and began my flight to the river; my feet not making a sound as they skimmed over the brick and slate. In minutes, I reached the its bank. The man was alone, dressed in rags and ratty blankets. He was asleep- thankfully. I jumped off the building I was perched on, and landed softly at his side.

He smelled horrible- even for a human. I would make it fast. I crouched next to him, and turned him to face me. His eyes rolled in his sockets, and his snores caught in his throat. Pathetic. I tipped his head up, let my fangs lengthen, and glanced at his face.

I froze.

His face was not that of an old man. It was young- so young; almost as young as Sora. With glossy black hair falling smoothly into his closed eyes- and skin tan and smooth. I recoiled from him, but my hand did not leave his face.

What? What was this?!

I moved my face closer to his neck- until my cheek was almost touching his skin- and inhaled.

I still smelled it. The scent of rotten blood, old and decaying. How could such a young boy carry blood that smelled as such? I growled in frustration, and sat up. There must be another reason. I gently pushed aside the filthy jacket that was enveloping him. The scent again hit me like a punch. I gasped, and narrowed my eyes in the dark. His jacket had blood stains all over it- like patches of red sewn in with the tweed of the cloth.

That explained it.

This _boy_ must have killed the man who had been the previous owner of the clothes he wore. His purpose? I could not guess. My nose had been right- almost _too_ right. The blood was dead. Long dead.

I looked down at the boy. He still snored, his peach lips parted as he breathed. Like a sword to my gut- my hunger roared through me once more. I clenched my jaw in frustration. I could not- _would_ not drink from one as young as him. It- it would scar him. But my _thirst_ was growing- I could hardly contain it anymore...

I lowered my face back to his- and searched for his own blood scent. Under the shabby clothes- I smelled it. He smelled of wood, and metal. Like a carpenter, or a blacksmith's apprentice. My mouth watered, and I looked down at his chest.

There, hidden it the folds of his shirt- was a dagger. A silver 'D' engraved on it's hilt. It's meaning was not lost on me.

I hissed in amusement. So, I had stumbled upon a crew members of the Daggers, on my first night out in it's city? He was just a child- probley a scout. How ironic. The sound seemed to awaken the boy, and his eyes twitched open. My humor quickly fled as his eyes focused on me.

Oops.

His face paled to almost white, and his mouth opened as if to scream. I quickly moved a finger to his lips. "Shhhh," I whispered, and let my eyes blaze like red gold. His dark eyes grew wide in terror, and his mouth remained open- still trying to scream but not having the breath to. I smiled, showing him my fangs still elongated- and tears began to roll down his face. Good. The more afraid he was, the harder it would be for him to act. I quickly gathered more than needed strength into the soles of my feet, and leaped off the bank- shooting into the air like a falcon. I left the boy far below me, but I could still see his face- eyes and mouth so wide- in a mask of horror. The night air caressed my face for a time, stars almost completely blocked out by the smog, before I arched and made my descent to another rooftop.

The moment my feet touched stone, my legs buckled and I fell to my knees. My lust for blood wasn't just a hunger now. It was a _need_. But I had run out of time. Sora would wake any second now- and I needed to get back. I had had a chance to drink- but because of a foolish mistake- had sought out a _boy_, and not an old one; and thus could not do so. My eyes clenched close in agony, and I felt like roaring out my pain.

I rose my nose to the air again- and could almost _feel_ all the humans swarming beneath me. They were _all _my prey. Any of them would quench my thirst. All I had to do was jump down, break an unsuspecting ones neck- and drink him dry-

**No. **My thoughts were beginning to scare me..

That was forbidden. I would just have to wait- _**again**_. I rose shakily to my feet, and put a hand to my temple. I could do that. I had to.

I had been such a fool. Not only had I screwed up a hunt- but I had revealed myself to a member of the Daggers. I could have compromised the entire mission! I hoped he was to scared to remember my face…

I took a steadying breath, one hand clenched around my aching stomach- and began my return to Sora…

* * *

Wow- that was a quick update. ;3 Let the mission begin!! Lol! Wat you guys think? Good?


	11. Fight

**Chapter 11**

Fight

When I reached the room I had left Sora sleeping in, he was already awake; pacing the floor like a caged tiger. His porcelain face was crinkled in worry- and his blue eyes seemed dull and distant- as if his mind were far away…. I hid a smile, and none to silently slipped into the room from my crouch on the window sill. I had a small guess it was _me_ he was so worried about…

The moment my feet touched the wood- his face whipped around to mine. His blue eyes brightened- but his scowl remained. He stomped over to me and took a fistful of my shirt in his hand- bringing his face only inches from mine.

I winced as the smell of his blood enveloped me; teasing me, _tempting_ me- _**begging**_ me to have a taste. It smelled so sweet and warm- like wine, sending its delicious aroma to swirl around me in a cloud of desire. Why did his blood smell so _good _to me?! Never had I encountered a human who had blood that moved me so deeply as his!

I shook my head, and turned my face away from his- in hopes of not getting the full brunt of his scent. "Where have you been?!" he yelled, moving so he once again faced me. It hit me again. I bit my tongue- my fangs piercing right through the flesh, and ordered myself to concentrate. "I went out to……….feed," I murmured, glancing down at him.

He paled, and let his hand fall limply from my chest. His eyes held mine for a moment before looking away- but I saw the fear in them. Guilt washed icily down my spine, and I stepped back from him. Right then, I wished I could have been _anything_…..but the vampire I was. I knew people feared me, hated me and my kind- like they did the very **devil **himself. But never- had the fear of a human- hurt me- like Sora's did. I did not want him to be afraid. I just wanted him to smile for me….

Tension was thick in the air, as Sora spoke again. "Oh." Slipped from his lips. He looked lost for a moment. But it quickly passed, and his face grew frustrated; his eyes blazing up once again in blue fire. "Whatever. We need to start on that mission before the sun is up. We have about ten hours." He turned back to me, and I was eternally grateful that it was only anger in his face- and not-

"So, I've already located their base. I was just waiting for you to return- which it took you _ages_ to do- so we could do this together. Get your jacket and follow me," he continued briskly- and I noticed he was already prepared. I sighed, and quickly shrugged on my woolen coat, and turned back to the window. "Sora," I said softly, and he paused to look at to me warily. "Stick close to me," was I all I could say. There were no words to portray how _strongly_ I needed to protect him- to kill all who threatened him. Too keep him safe in my arms..

He nodded, and moved to stand behind me. With one more sigh, I jumped back out the window I had come _back_ in- only minutes ago. My face was numb as I fell- the wind not even daring to touch me. My throat was on fire- and my stomach felt so horribly empty. It took all I had to keep myself in check.

When my boots hit the cobble stone street- Sora took only a second before he was right there by my side. I threw him a look over my shoulder. "Ready?" I whispered, his face so scared in the dark. He shook himself, and brushed by me without answering. I grin tugged at my lips as followed.

Our pace was swift and silent- journeying on the rooftops, the houses packed so tightly together they almost formed a ground of rock and stone_, above _the ground. Sora was fast- to my great delight- and hardly ever stumbled. He never looked back at me- and barked out orders as if talking to nothing but the wind itself. We reached the bank of the river almost as quickly as I had myself. From the soggy soil of the channel of water- we veered to the right. After a couple seconds of running, we reached a _huge_ warehouse.

It was so giant it made all the other buildings look like doll houses in its wake, and under the moonlight it looked as if it were made of obsidian; windows dotting the walls- marking three floors. Sora came to a stop, and turned to me for the first time since we set out from the inn. "This is it- this is their base," he said, eyes flashing, and motioned for me to come closer. I approached him cautiously- stopping my breathing so I would not catch _his_ scent. "On the second floor is where they keep their bounty. There should be five guards around it," he whispered to me, and pointed at the river bank and then at the corners of the warehouse. "There should be scouts posted here, here, and here. If we stick to the shadows and make no noise we should be able to avoid them." I rolled my eyes. Too late, I had already so idiotically bumbled into one only minutes ago. I returned my attention to Sora. "It seems we caught them at a bad time. Well, good for us I mean. The numbers of scouts posted around their base is few- so lets get in before more join them," he said, smirking slightly. I nodded, and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at me curiously before, shrugging it off. "Let me lead," I said, and took off before he could protest. I heard him grumble as he followed, and I fought down a snicker. I made my way to the side wall, and looked up- the widow above us standing more than fifty feet off the ground. That was our way in...The time for talk was over. Now- we only acted, moved with the darkness as if one with it- and tried to stay alive. For me- it was easy, almost second nature. I only hoped Sora could follow my lead and not screw it up with his human clumsiness.

When he stopped besides me, I quickly hauled him into my arms. He gasped- but knew enough not to make a sound. His body was shaking next to my chest- with fear or anger I could not tell. Flaring my strength in my legs and feet- I shot from the ground. Then, we flew- gliding through the cool air at an almost leisurely pace. After a couple seconds, I reached out to the wall- pressing Sora to me with my other arm-, dug my claws in to the damp wood, and pulled us out of the air in mid- flight. My feet thumped softly against the window sill as we were flung into the wall, and Sora clung to me- his hands fisted so tightly in my jacket his knuckles were white. I dug my claws under the window, and thrust it up. The wood of the wall cracked, but no more. I slid inside, and set Sora gently on his feet. At first, he was not willing to relinquish his hold on me- but with some prodding from myself- eventually got down. I nodded to him, and looked to the room we had entered. It was a huge floor- with a ceiling so high I had to squint to see it. In the center- was a hoard of jewels, money, and assorted pricey items- that glittered in the meager light that was able to filter in though the windows.

But no guards. That wasn't right. Could Sora have been wrong?..

I set off at a silent run- Sora right behind me, and stopped when my feet were mere inches away from the heap. My eyes scanned the pile of treasures, and saw the medallion at its top. I reached for it- but stopped when a flare of fire on my hips stopped me.

I hissed in pain, and looked down. Nothing. I frowned, and felt my hip- my fingers skimming only over my father's necklace in my pocket. Still- the pain did not return. I shrugged- and reached for it again. My fingers were inches from its metallic surface- when my hip, _again_, flared with pain- tendrils of fire creeping along my groin and thighs. I gasped- barely holding in a scream-, and fell to my knees. Then, it was gone as quickly as it had come. Sora crouched down besides me and put a hand on my shoulder. "What is it?" he whispered. With a grimace, I dug out my amulet. I had a feeling it was to blame- though I had no idea why…As soon as it was out- fiery orange light spilled from the ruby in it's center- making the hoard in front of us glow scarlett. Almost instantly after that- the medallion I had reached for burst into blue light- sapphires on it gold surface glittering like stars. The whole room was eclipsed in it show- blue and red twining together in endless patterns..

My eyes narrowed. That was bad. This was growing stranger by the second. Sora growled, and put a hand over mine on the amulet- trying in vain to stop the out pour of light. My skin burned where he touched it, and my mouth watered in want. "Stop it Riku! Are you trying to give us away?!" he hissed into my ear, before leaning away from me. I took a steadying breath- and slipped necklace over my head; at loss for nothing better to do. The moment it settled on my chest- the glowing stopped, and the room returned to it's choking darkness.

"What just happened?!" Sora whispered, grabbing my amulet and bringing it closer to his face. Without thinking I pushed him away. It was habit- I didn't like people looking to closely at my father's treasure. "I don't know," I answered truthfully. It was trying to tell me something. I was certain of that. Of what? I couldn't imagine…

I was shaken from my thoughts- when I heard loud footsteps below us. _Many_ loud footsteps. "Damn," I cursed. I reached up, grabbed the medallion- desperately glad there was no pain that time- and shoved it into my coat. Then, I grabbed Sora's collar and dragged him to me. He struggled under my fingers- but stilled when I pushed him behind me. "We have company…" I said, no longer bothering to hush my voice. Sora shivered, and put his hands on my waist- as of to brace himself.

Crew members of all sizes filed into the room until almost half of it was full- all eyes focused on _us_. They all wore heavy jackets, scarves, and hats- cover up to hide their appearances. As if it would matter. A small one separated himself from the crowd, and stopped only when his face was visible in the moonlight. His eyes grew wide when they found me.

"You!!" he shouted, and I smelled sweat start to leak down from under his bangs- his fear permeating the air. I looked closer at him, and recognized him as the scout I had spared. I smiled in pleasure. "Yes- _me_," I laughed, and lunged at him before he even saw me move. My hand closed around his neck, and I threw him to the wall. The wood cracked under him when he hit- a cloud of splinters and dust blocking him from view. I didn't even care it killed him. "Sora- stay back!" I yelled behind me, pushing him away- and sprinted into the crowd of humans. They weren't going to just let us go. Our cover ahd been blown- and they would let us leave without a fight. So be it. I would give them what they wanted. They were no match for me. I closed my eyes- and let the soldier part of me, I had buried long ago, rise and take over.

I was surrounded in seconds. Good. I flung out punches to the heads closest to me- my strength knocking them out on contact. I did not use my claws- and I refused to use my _beast. _Human blood must not be spilled-less I lost what little restraint I still had. It wasn't worth it. The moment one was down- five more humans swarmed to take his place. That would be a problem. I flung out both my arms- my fists hitting two humans square in the stomach. The force of the impact- sent them flying, their bodies taking out rows of humans behind them as the flew- before they finally hit the walls; wood splintering under their backs. I snickered. Now I had some space. I quickly reached out to the humans who had managed to get close to me, and broke their necks like twigs. Their bodies fell limply at my feet. I looked around, my eyes blazing through the dark. Already I had taken out about twenty. The humans were still. No longer did they charge at me. They were _afraid_. I drunk in their fear like a perfume- smiling in delight. They knew now, there was **no** chance of victory. I would give them none..

Metal flashed, and suddenly, they all had daggers in their hands. Without hesitation, they threw them- and quickly brought out another to replace them. I threw back my head, and laughed. They still fought on, even though it was pointless!! I crouched, and snatched each and every dagger out of the air before they could find their mark- their blades ripping into my flesh. The pain did nothing but push me forwards. Bloodied weapons clattered to the ground at my feet as I stood. The men gasped, and threw more- unseeing to the fact I was quick enough to stop them before they ever reached my body. The result was the same. In minutes my hands were soaked in my blood, the dark liquid dripping from my claws noisily. Men screamed, and ran- pushing past their partners in hopes of saving themselves. I only smiled. Grabbing a dagger in each hand, I charged once more. To every man I faced, I delivered a sharp blow to their temples with the hilts of the daggers. They fell to the floor unconscious- to join their comrades. In moments- only about five men stood standing- the floor covered with bodies.

I rose from my kneel, and dropped the blades. They had served their purpose. _These_ men- I could take care of with my bare hands. They huddled in their corner- shaking in fear, to scared to move- their eyes rolling like frightened animals. I smiled, and walked slowly towards them- until a voice stopped me dead.

"Riku!"

My heart skipped a beat. I whipped around, to find Sora standing by the window- two men that he had probely taken out by his feet- his heels inches away from its sill. His face was stark white- a dagger pressed against his throat.

My eyes blazed in furry, and a snarl tore from my lips. Behind Sora, was a burly man, grinning at me with yellow teeth. He knew he had my _weakness_. Had the one thing that would stop me in my tracks.

"Move-," he rasped, his eyes holding mine ",-and I shove this dagger down his throat." I took a step towards him, and a trickle of blood rolled down Sora's neck. Instantly, I stilled. My mind raced- and I fought for time. "What do you want?" I yelled, my legs tensing for what was to come. He grunted. "You know what I wan-" He didn't finish his sentence. I shot into the air- lunging at the man. His eyes grew wide, and the next moments happened in slow motion- as if through water.

The man took his dagger from Sora's throat, and moved it to block me- and pushed him away. Sora gasped, stumbled away from the man- his legs shaking- and tripped _out_ of the window.

A scream tore from my throat- and I hit the man.

Things sped up.

I landed with the man on the floor- inches away from the gaping window. I didn't hesitate. I dug my claws into the man's throat, and ripped it open. Hot blood spurted from the wound- and covered my face and chest, but I didn't have time to feel hungry. Without another thought, I jumped out the window, tucking my arms closely to my body and straightening out my legs. I shot threw the air like an arrow- Sora falling swiftly beneath me. He flailed his arms and legs, and that- was probley the thing that saved him. It made him fall slower. Moments before we hit the ground-

-I fell even with Sora, and wrapped my body around his.

* * *

We hit the ground- my body taking most ofthe impact. My spine cracked, muscles ripping- bone splintering. It would have killed Sora. But not me. Not a vampire. All the breath in my lungs raced from my mouth- and I simply lay there, curled around Sora. Pain hit me in waves. Almost half of my ribs were broken- and blood trickled from my nose. My whole body ached- but I could deal with it. I looked down at Sora. He was shaking- but he was _alive_. That was all that mattered...Darkness dominated my mind- and I sunk into oblivion…..

* * *

Then, my breath came back. I sucked it in raspily- and rose slowly from my position on the ground.

"Oh my God! **Riku**! Your _alive_!" I heard, and looked at the figure huddled next to me.

Sora.

I smiled, and unwound my legs and arms from him. He must not have moved a muscle since the impact. Instantly he was up, kneeling over me to run hands over my face. Tears began to rush from his eyes- and pour down his cheeks. "Oh Riku! I though you were dead!" he choked out, and wrapped me in a tender hug. My chest burned with agony at the whisper of pressure- but I beat it down.

Sora was crying.

For _**me**_.

Because he was worried about me. Nothing could have made me happier. Soon, his whole body was shaking with sobs- his tears falling all over my face. I rasped a chuckle- and wrapped my bruised arms around him. Usually- my body would have healed in seconds- but now- for some reason-, it was slowed to that of a _human's_.

I cupped his face with my hand. "Now, why would you think that Sora? Have you forgotten I'm immortal?" I whispered to him, stroking his wet cheek tenderly. He sniffed and shook his head. "You fell from the top of a warehouse, stupid-," he laughed, but the tears did not stop ",-with a stupid kid hanging on you! I didn't think even an immortal could live through _that_." I smirked. He obviously didn't know immortals could live through just about _anything_. I tried to sit up and bit back a groan- my lungs and chest on _fire_ with agony. "Whoa there!" Sora said, moving his hands from my face to wrap them around my waist; helping me into a sitting position. "Try and take it easy." I sighed, and rested my chin on his shoulder- reveling in the warmth Sora's body gave me. I already felt better.

Sora laid his hands on my back- not quite knowing what to do with them. It hurt- but I didn't want him to move. "Thank you," he whispered, almost so softly I almost didn't catch it. "Thank you for saving me." I smiled, as I felt him blush. "You're welcome," I returned, and closed my eyes. I could have fallen asleep right then….

Suddenly, Sora was moving- standing up and trying to take me with him. I clenched my teeth, at got to my feet. I was a foot taller than him- so leaning on Sora was a bit difficult. "We gotta' get back to the inn," he explained, grabbing my hand and draping my arm across his shoulders. "The sun will be up soon." I nodded, and we began our agonizingly slow pace back to our room…_Never_- had a building seemed so far away.. and _never_- had I been so grateful for the help of a mortal..

* * *

You know- this was a pretty kool chappie to write! Hope everyone enjoyed it!! And, don't bash the amulet part. It'll all come together in the end!!... -Kirin


	12. Surrender

**Chapter 12**

Surrender

When we finally reached the inn, Sora having dragged me most of the way there- I was ready to collapse. My entire body throbbed, and I couldn't even talk; anything I spoke coming out slow and garbled. Sora noticed that- and did most of the talking for me. Telling me about how much of an idiot I was with my 'amulet light show' and how I could have killed us both. I didn't mind though. I liked the sound of his voice- and liked how he was never afraid to stand up to me. With his words at least. I was too tired to be insulted…

The moment we entered his room- my legs gave out- and I brought us both to the floor.

Sora rolled his eyes, and hauled me the rest of the way in. "Riku, get up! I know your tired- but I'm not letting you sleep till' I've got you at least a_ little_ clean. You're a mess!" he said, lowering me none to gently onto the rim of the small bed. I chuckled softy, and dug my claws into the sheets. Disobeying Sora was something I was _always_ reluctant to do.. He glanced at me. "Do… you have the medallion?" he whispered, almost as if he was ashamed to ask. I nodded, and patted my jacket. He smiled, and went back to what he was doing. I watched through clouded eyes as Sora quickly lit some candles, and walked to the door. "I'm gonna' get a bucket of water and some cloths." Blue eyes locked onto mine. "Don't. Move." I grinned, and nodded.

He was back in a couple minutes- before I hardly noticed he was gone.

Carrying a large wooden bucket- he sat next to me, and plopped it on the floor. Our eyes met. "I also stole….er….._barrowed_ some bandages while I was down there," he whispered, and pulled out a large wad of white material from under his jacket. I laughed, and regretted it instantly when my chest flared up in searing pain. Burning hands pounded on my lungs and throat- scratching with razor claws at muscle and bone. I hissed, and grabbed my stomach. Sweat drenched my head- making my silver hair wet and heavy- it stick annoyingly to my face and cheeks. Why wasn't I healed already?! Why was my body so..._slow_?! I coudn't figure it out...

Sora sighed, and helped me back up- his roughness only adding to the pain. A small moan escaped my lips- and Sora paled. "All right- you are strictly forbidden to laugh _anymore_," he said, putting the bandages aside, and dunking a cloth in the water. I cracked open an eye- and almost laughed again despite my pain. He acted as if he were older than _me_. An immortal...

Pushing back my hair with now gentle hands- he began to dab at my face with the wet cloth. The cool water helped ease my pain- though it was so dirty it looked more like sewage. Every inch of my skin was alight with agony- and anything cool seemed like a gift from the gods.

Sora sighed, and trailed a hand down my cheek. I closed my eyes in pleasure. "Riku- there's so much blood on your face. It'll take _ages _to get it all off."

My eyes snapped open.

My lungs stopped, and I gasped for breath. Sora flinched, and patted my back. "Riku?"

The blood.

Suddenly- I could smell it again; the blood of the man I had killed back at the warehouse. Coldness surged through my veins- my mind going numb. I felt cold- so cold, my pain dripping away drop by burning drop. That's why my body wasn't healing as it should. I hadn't fed in _so_ long...

I shivered, and took in a raspy breath. The scent of it filled my mouth, and I gagged. It smelled of treachery and deceit. But, it was not disgusting to me. I _wanted_ it.

My remaining pain was replaced by a gut-wrenching hunger. I could feel the blood so acutely on my face and chest- as if it were trying to push through my skin, and gain entrance into my body. My head began to pound, and my throat went unbearably dry.

No.

Sora hands began roving all over me- and through my clenched eyes- I could see his face frightened. "Riku! What is it?! What's the matter?!" he yelled, and cupped my face.

And I smelled _it_.

_His_ blood. My sweet Sora's blood.

"No!" I shouted, my back going rigid. I pushed Sora away from me- and he was flung into the wall. "Get away from me!!"

My heart was pounding now- going so fast. I stumbled over to the window- and pressed my back against its icy glass.

But I couldn't escape it. The smell of his blood filled my nose and made my body hum in need. It rang through my throat and body- teasing me with it's delicious scent. A high scream tore from my lips, and I put my hand over my nose. But- everything was pointless. My stomach roared in hunger- and my fangs lengthened of their own accord. Across the room, Sora stared at me with such sad, confused eyes. "What the hell Riku?!" he yelled, standing up and putting his fists on his hips. "I'm only trying to help!!"

"It's not you," I coughed out- falling to my knees. My body was shaking now. My belly burned- hotter than the pain I had known only minutes ago. _Much_ hotter. My mouth watered, and I gripped my sides in agonizing restraint...

"It's your **blood**,…"

Sora stilled, and stared at me- his eyes growing dim with fear. "_What_? That's what's making you so crazy?!…" he whispered, and my insides twisted with sorrow. "I thought you already…..fed?….."

I shook my head, sweat spraying from my hair. I sucked in breath and dugs my claws into my broken ribs. I bit my lip to keep from screaming. "I- I _couldn't_," I gritted out, my voice so broken, I hardly recognized it. Sora's eyes widened as he finally began to comprehend his situation.

He took a step forwards.

I flung out hand. "Don't. Come. Near me!!" I yelled, my blood dribbling down my skin. My beast rattled within me- shaking it's cage. It wanted _out_. It wanted blood. His blood. I moaned, and writhed on the ground.

**NO!! **I couldn't!! I had to stop this!!

But, Sora refused to make it easy. He wasn't running like he should have been. He kept coming closer!! "How long Riku?" he asked, reaching the bed, and gripping it with white hands. "How long have you gone without feeding?" I looked at him, and tried to answer.

"Thir- thirteen days," I whispered, and his eyes wouldn't release mine. "I. I-I couldn't leave you….. _alone_!" His mouth opened, and then closed several times- untill he finally looked away. His face was so pale now- almost transparent. I felt my eyes water with- _tears_. Never before had that happened.

I truly did not want to hurt him. I hated myself for making him so afraid. I didn't even want to _think_ how scared he would be- if I….if I…

Sharp blades of hunger lurched through my body- and I banged my head on the window sill behind me; seeking a distraction from my lust. _Any _distraction!! Pain tingled along my skull- but it was so faint compared to what I was already feeling- it had no effect at all…

Sora began to make his was slowly around the bed. "Riku- w-what'll happen if you don't feed?" he asked after a time, hardly looking at me. I sucked in another breath. "M-my beast. It would be let out. I-it's a survival technique m-my body invented so I don't _starve_," I gasped out, banging my head again. Sora shivered- and burst into action.

He _ran_ to me. I hissed- and tried to jump away from him. His hand shot out, and latched around my wrist- pulling my back. And I couldn't resist him. My body didn't want to. I stared at him with stark, crimson eyes. **"What. Are. You. Doing?!" **I yelled, and he flinched. But he didn't move away. I could have cried…

"Drink from me Riku. I-its only fair," he whispered, his hand shaking on mine. "You saved my life after all…" I shook my head- my hunger almost making my loose what little reason I still had. "No Sora!! I-I cant- I won't do that to you!!" I said, turning my face away from him as his blood scent wrapped around me. Still, he spoke to me. "Listen to me, Riku," he said, his voice hard and his eyes shining. "I don't want your beast out. I don't know what it is-…. but I sure as hell don't want to find out." I glanced at him, and he took in a deep breath. "W-will I turn into a vampire if, if you drink from me?" he asked softly- and I groaned.

"No- only if I wish it," I rasped, making sure no part of me was touching him. My mind was spinning at him so close, and could hardly breathe anymore. "_D-do_ you wish it Riku?" he asked, and his eyes flashed. I trembled, and shook my head. He smiled thinly, and inched closer. "Will you drink me dry Riku? Will you hurt me?" he asked, his voice even softer than a whisper.

Again, I could only shake my head. "Then, I will be the one to quench your thirst."

My heart skipped a beat.

I gasped, and felt my eyes blaze in furry- and in eagerness. "NO! Sora- you don't know what your offering me! I can't…I can't-" Sora cut me off by putting a finger to my lips. "Riku. Shut up. Do what you gotta' do. You saved me. It's only fair I do this." His eyes softened. "Plus- I don't want to deal with you if you lost your mind." He smiled- and I gave in.

Keeping an unbearably tight reign on my hunger I rose shakingly to my feet and sat heavily on the window sill. Sora did the same.

I nodded, and took his hands in my own, and placed them on my shoulders. He needed to grip something- it might aswell be me. His face was ashen, and his eyes so tired. I brushed his chesnut bangs gently away from his face, and saw him smile again. A small, weak smile. I almost couldn't do it.

_Almost_.

I lowered my face to his neck- my fingers gently touching the back of it- and let my warm breath roll over his skin. He shivered, and his fingers gripped my shirt tighter. I drew back my lips- and was about to sink them into his flesh, his scent coming at me in waves- suffocating me and saving me at the same time-

-when I stopped.

I couldn't. Not that way. Sora was _**so **_important to me. I admitted it. He was my heart. This young- human, who had not long to live- and who hardly accepted what I was. But I couldn't treat him like any other victim. Not Sora. Not _my _Sora...

I closed my mouth, and put my lips to his neck instead. He gasped, but didn't pull away. Slowly- and with the utmost care- I kissed him, plating gentle kisses up and down his neck- my lips warming everytime they touched his skin. I closed my eyes, and sighed softly. Slowly, I felt Sora relax against me- his arms hesitantly slipping over my shoulders, and around my neck. My stomach rumbled in need- his blood _so __**close**__……_

I beat it down again- for the millionth time that night. Only a little longer. I smiled, and kissed his jaw- and not stopping until I reached his chin. His head lolled back. I rose a hand to trail it's fingers across his lips, and I marveled at how smooth they were. His eyes fluttered closed- but he was still shaking.

So brave.

"Ready?" I breathed, stroking his cheek fondly, looking at him from under my gray lashes. He nodded sharply, and I laughed. There was on pain that time. Suddenly- I was in control. I could do what _**I **_wanted, not want my body wanted. Even then, in the beastly state I was in- stripped of most all sanity- Sora still had that power to calm and relax me. When he was close.

I sighed, and moved back to his neck. I nuzzled it gently.

So soft. I hoped he healed quickly.

Then, for the second time- I drew back my lips, and bit down. My fangs entered his neck quickly. Sora stiffened, and I felt his heart rate speed up in fear. There was nothing more I could do. Taking a breath- I sucked in.

His blood filled my mouth and I groaned. It was so…so….._amazing! _There were no words to describe it accurately. It was so _warm_, and light- like drinking sunshine itself. And it was sweet and rich- like wine; yet a bit salty like the ocean breeze I smelled every time I thought of Sora. I couldn't get enough.

My hands gripped his neck tighter, and I pushed closer to him. He didn't resist.

Mouthful after mouthful I drunk- my mind sinking into ecstasy. My stomach finally stopped roaring. Only-

-it wanted more. So much _more_- and I couldn't stop. His blood was like a drug. Drinking it was better than flying. Tasted better than any blood before. I felt Sora grow limp under my hands- his heart beat slowing- until I was holding him up like a rag doll.

Stop.

My stomach pushed me forwards- as I lapped up his beautiful blood like a starving man- but my mind shouted at me to stop.

_You said you wouldn't drink him dry. Don't do this_- it whispered.

I froze- and I pictured Sora; how he would look if I continued drinking at the rate I was going. His face pale- the palest I had ever seen it- his eyes open and un-seeing. His body unmoving- and lifeless. His beautiful blue eyes never to shine again...

I gasped, and wrenched myself away from his neck. Enough. I had taken what I needed to last me the night- and sunlight was already peaking through the glass. It was time to stop. I looked down at Sora. His chest rose and fell in gently breathing- and his eyes were just barely open. Blood trickled from the place my fangs had punctured his neck, and I quickly rubbed it away.

I lifted him into my arms. "Sora?" I whispered. His eyes flicked to mine. "Riku," He said. I grinned, and kissed his nose tenderly. "Yes. Are you all right?" I asked, and set him on the bed. He nodded, a lazy smile on his lips. Good. He wasn't petrified. "Good night then," I murmured, and tucked him in.

My body sore- my healing finally speeding up- I flung the quilt over the window and sat down under it.

I had done it.

The one thing I had vowed I would _never_ do to Sora.

But, it wasn't that bad. Sora- he wasn't deathly afraid of me. He didn't seem scarred for life- and my stomach had stopped its relentless growling. I closed my eyes- and clung to that thought as I drifted off into a dark sleep…

* * *

Man- this was a really hard chappie to write. _Really_. I hope it came out okay!!... Pleaze tell me you guys think!! :3 And, Im going to Arizona tommorrow- and staying for a week. (sigh) It's gonna be a drag. So- I don't know i'll be able to update for a while. T.T Sorry guys... Byes...


	13. Answers

**Chapter 13**

Answers

Sora sighed, and watched distractedly as his warm breath stained the glass of the window before him with a faint mist. He grimaced and quickly rubbed it away. When the window was clear once more, save for the dirt and grime that stayed on no matter_ how_ much rubbing he gave them, Sora looked out into the night, searching- desperately for a distraction from his current thoughts.

His thoughts of last night…..

His thoughts of the bite on his neck...

His fingers rose up of their own accord and trailed softly over the skin that had been broken by a vampire's fangs-…. The wounds were healed- but Sora's neck still ached slightly from the experience...

He frowned as he realized his thoughts were wandering to a certain _someone_ again, and he slammed his hand on to the wooden sill beneath him as hard as he could. His hand flared with pain, splinters of old wood imbedding themselves in his palm- but it seemed nothing could clear his mind for him.

He groaned, and leaned his head down on the glass- and gave up on not thinking about what had kept him up almost all night….

He was so confused.

Riku had fed from him. Drunk his _blood_, a feat Sora had sworn he would never let him do, and had almost made him faint.

But that wasn't even the worse part. No- having a monster sink his teeth into his flesh and drink his blood wasn't what troubled him so. It was the fact that he didn't hate Riku for it. He….he had actually liked it!!

Sora hit his head on the sill at his foolishness. He had felt his blood leaving his body- and that should have sickened him.

But it didn't.

He had felt Riku's hands and he lips on his face and arms- so warm they almost burned- and it had felt _nice_….

What was wrong with him? He should be terrified. He should be opening that window- and running out of it. Riku was still asleep. He couldn't stop him….

But Sora couldn't. He didn't hate the vampire, as any sane person would have. That was why he had allowed, almost _pushed_, Riku to feed on him in the first place… Because, as much as he wanted to deny it- he _cared_ for him..

* * *

Then, almost as if hearing his thoughts, Sora heard Riku stir in the bed behind him.

He stiffened, and made his eyes focus on the glass- trying desperately to appear acutely interested in something outside. But he new it looked faked. What would he say to the vampire? How could he act? Like prey? Like a friend? Sora couldn't find an answer, and simply settled for appearing ignorant and stupid…It wasn't that hard.

Suddenly, there was a cold hand on his shoulder. Sora yelped and whirled around- his face inches from the man he was trying so hard to ignore. He hadn't even heard him move.

"Sora."

The sound of his name sent shivers down his back, and he forced his eyes to meet hard red ones. "Riku." he whispered back. The vampire smiled softly, before leaning away.

"Do you have the medallion?"

Sora blinked. The question had taken him so off guard he almost couldn't think of a reply- his thoughts somewhere else entirely. He nodded dumbly- and reached into his shirt to bring the blue necklace out. He plopped it into the porcelain hand outstretched before him- careful not to let their skin touch. Riku's fingers wrapped around the blue jewel in the gold center- and brought the necklace to his face to examine it- and turned around.

Sora blinked a couple more times before frowning. The medallion? That was what he cared about? Sora bit his lip- and couldn't help like feeling like a child who had just be so bluntly ignored by his parents. Sora thought the vampire would have felt at least a _little_ as he had-…confused- or maybe uncertain! But **no**- it was the medallion- the steal Sora _should_ have be worried about too- that occupied his mind. Sora sighed, and turned back to the window- letting the vampire walk back to the bed and examine the jewel…

But of course, Sora didn't have time to let his mind get back on track.

The vampire was at his side once again in seconds- dangling the medallion in his face. He must have finished whatever he had wanted to do with it. Sora suspiciously took it, and shoved it back in the folds of he shirt. He turned around, and narrowed his eyes. "What did you want it for?" he asked, keeping his voice hard. Riku's expression remained stony and distant. "I wanted to see if it would react with my amulet again…..as it had done before-," Sora's eyes followed the vampires pale hand as it rose to touch the shirt covering his heart, obviously the place where the necklace's prime jewel rested "-but as you can guess- it didn't."

He ran a hand through his silver hair, but kept his eyes on Sora's. "I think I figured out the reason behind the whole phenomenon, though." The tone of his voice said the conversation would go no further.

Sora gulped. Fine. He wanted to talk about something different anyways….

"Riku?" he said, his voice so soft the was ashamed of himself. The vampire stopped himself in mid-turn, and looked back to him with curious eyes. "Yes?"

He took in a deep breath, his throat going dry, and continued. "I-I want to talk to you- about….last night." Sora watched the vampire's face pale.

He waited for Riku to reply- but he simply stood there- looking a Sora with eyes of frozen red. Sora shivered, the room suddenly getting much colder, and forced himself to speak. They _needed _to get this out of the way. It had to happen, weather either of them wanted it of not….

"You- kissed me last night. I- I felt it." Sora looked away from Riku's intense stare, and decided, instead, to pick at a loose thread on his sleeve. Well, that was _one_ question out of the way. "W-why?…."

The silence stretched on. And on. It made Sora's throat constrict to the point where every breath was a labor. It wasn't going well. Was Riku angry? Sora clenched his teeth- and forced himself not to break down in fear, which a couple weeks ago, he would _never_ have had to do….

Finally- a sound was made- as Riku's footsteps echoed through out the small room. The vampire walked slowly over to Sora, and put a hand under his chin. Sora froze- and felt his breath full on _stop_ in his lungs. Soft ruby eyes dominated his vision, and he found he couldn't resist looking at them..

"Sora. I did. I did kiss you." As if to prove his point, he brushed his soft lips over Sora's cheek- just as he had last night. Warmth flooded his face, and he felt his lungs start to work again. But, that wasn't supposed to feel so good. Was it? He flinched- and tried to pull away.

But Riku's grip was strong- and wouldn't allow it.

He turned Sora's eyes back to his. "I did so…because- I couldn't treat you like any other victim. Not you…" Then- his hand was gone, and he was walking away.

Sora, went limp, and slouched on his seat on the window sill. He head felt so light, and his skin felt much to warm- but he needed more answers.

"What? What do you mean?!" he shouted, his mind whirling.

Riku stopped, and Sora saw his back tense. When he spoke- he didn't turn.

"Sora- I didn't, I never wanted to feed from you. Last night….I. I was not myself," he whispered. He looked over his shoulder at Sora, eyes burning brightly. "Forgive me. I had let myself go to long without drinking. That was why- when you offered, I couldn't turn you down." Sora forced himself to swallow, and nodd. He went from warm to numb. So numb he couldn't feel his heart beat… Riku, turned back to him, and Sora stiffened. "But, though I couldn't restrain myself- I could make sure I did not harm you while I….._fed_. That was why- I tried to treat you as gently as I could." Sora felt something break in him- and panic raced through him again.

"S-so, you kissed me because you were…_guilty_?!" he choked out, his chest tightening. Riku's eyes widened, and he was quickly by Sora again. He took one of Sora's hands in his own- and pressed it to his cold face. Sora was too shocked to move.

"No! Of course that's not why!" he shouted, his voice louder than Sora had ever heard it. "_Don't you understand_?!" he cried, scarlett eyes burning into Sora's. "I did it because-," he stopped, and looked away. Sora tightened his hand on Riku's cheek impatiently. He had waited _too_ long for his answer- no way was he letting Riku stop there.

The vampire sighed, and gripped Sora's hand tighter. "I did it because I _care_ for you! More than I have for any human. I couldn't-" his eyes dropped, and he dropped slowly to his knees. "-I couldn't hurt you. Not again."

Sora didn't know what to say… His heart was crying out in relief. He cared? Riku- cared for him- a human boy he had left behind so many years ago? But his mind- his mind was still numb. Should- he return Riku's feelings? He was a monster. He would live millennias more while Sora only had a few more decades left. Sora knew that. Plus, how would the gang feel about Riku?! No way would he leave them for a vampire. They were family…They beat him and saw him only as a tool- but he wouldn't leave them…. Would he?

Sora let him heart take over, and he smiled at Riku. The vampire's head was bowed, his sliver hair falling down like a veil around his face- and his body was hunched and defeated. It was so sad to see him that way. So proud, and strong as he was. Sora slipped down from his seat by the window- and cupped Riku's face with trembling hands. The vampire looked slowly into his eyes- his face so uncertain. It made Sora's heart warm unbearably- and he could have flown. "Thank you…" he whispered, and wrapped his arms around Riku's neck. He didn't care what he was doing was a mistake. Riku saved him- he cared for him. And- somehow, Sora had done almost the same for Riku, if not in smaller ways……

The vampire froze- and Sora laughed.

"Thank you, Riku," he whispered again, and let his head fall against a very hard chest. He sighed in contentment- all his fear, worry, and anger falling away. He leaned in farther- untill he was all but draped across Riku.

That was how they were for moments on end…-

-before Riku's entire body drained of it's tension- and strong arms wrapped around Sora. He felt Riku smile, and his hands begin to run through his brown spikes of his hair. Sora sighed again, and closed his eyes.

"You're welcome, Sora… You're _most_ welcome."

* * *

Hey guys!! IIIMM BBAACCKK Lol! Miss meh? As soon as I got home I jumped on my computer and wrote this chappie- and I am _very_ happy with it!! ;3 Hope you guys do too! Don't hesitate to tell me!

-Kirin


	14. Offer

**Chapter 14**

Offer

I sighed, and focused on nothing but the boy in my arms- his arms around my neck, and his breath warm on my chest. Nothing but running my hands through his hair- and listening to his relaxed and peaceful heartbeat. I sighed in contentment. His heart beat was like a melody to me- so soft and gentle; I had never heard it that way before.

Even sweeter- was the fact that it was_ me_ who made it beat so. Usually- his heart was erratic around me; fluttering and twittering like a trapped bird.

Because he feared me. Because he _hated_ me.

But no longer. Now- he could fall asleep in my arms!! I smiled to myself and buried my face in his chestnut locks. I loved the way his hair felt- so soft, like each strand was a thread of silk. I inhaled deeply- and felt my whole body rejoice. His scent was so wonderful- the smell of water and sand. Never, had I met a human who smelled of such. In the past- I colored all humans the same; each stinking of dirt and sweat and waste. But Sora was different. So different….

I sighed again- and held the boy closer to me. He seemed to approve- for he nuzzled deeper- his face burrowing into my shirt. I laughed, and began to rub my hands rhythmically over his tiny back. He hummed in appreciation. I never wanted that moment to end. When I had awoken that night- I had expected him to be disgusted with me- or fear me even _more_. I had bit him- and took from him that was not mine to take.

But, to my shock- he did was not disgusted at all. In fact- he had seemed _embarrasse_d!! Embarrassed- that I had kissed him, something so human it had almost made me laugh. He had been worried about what _**human**_ acts I had preformed on him- and not my _vampiric _ones!! I almost didn't believe him at first. Then, to add to the miracle- the fear he had of me seemed to evaporate, and he came to me. _He_ came to _me_- and wrapped his arms around me- like I was his lover and not a monster….

I had given up hope he would even do such a thing.

I closed my eyes in pleasure- and tightened my arms around the boy. I would never let him fear me _again_. It was too sweet- the taste of how my life could be with him if he wasn't so scared and wary of me…

I gently smoothed away his hair and kissed him on his cheek- my lips brushing like feathers over his skin. Warmth gathered at my mouth when I pulled away- and traveled down my throat. I frowned, when the feeling didn't fade away as it should have. It increased in intensity, until my lips and tongue were _hot_- and my throat almost burned. Hunger spiked through me- and my stomach growled.

I froze.

My eyes flew open, and I quickly pulled away from Sora.

Hunger?!

I should have been sated. I shouldn't want _more_! What was wrong with me?!

Sora mumbled something, and his hands fisted in my hair- pulling himself back to me. I flinched, as the warmth and joy his scent had been giving me turned into something more.

_Craving_.

I gasped. No. It was back. The few mouthfuls of blood I had had last night were not enough. I gently put an arm back over Sora- careful no to let any skin touch- and used the other to pull up my shirt.

Blue and purple bruises left from my fall stained my pale skin- covering almost my entire chest. I had barely healed at all- and they were growing. My eyes widened in amazement. I trailed a finger over the biggest bruise- covering my entire right side- and winced. It still hurt. I closed my eyes in frustration.

My wounds should have healed. Feeding increased my healing rate. This meant-

-I had not fed _nearly_ enough as I should have. I clenched my teeth- and trailed my knuckles over Sora's hair once more before I gently shook him awake. I had to get Sora away from me. I was lucky this time. I did not hurt him- and he had come out un-scarred. It was truly an anomaly - no human could usually be so at peace with being fed upon.

But, pushing for another time? It was too much to hope for… Not while I still had my wits.

Sora groaned, and buried his head deeper into my body- his hands clamping us together. I grimaced- as his scent made my fangs lengthen, and I gently pried him away.

"Sora- wake up," I whispered to his ear.

He shook his head- and reached from me again. I held him away from me- and his fingers caught only air. He frowned but did not open his eyes.

I would have smiled if I weren't so hungry for his blood.

I cupped his face and shook him. "Sora _wake_ **up**," I said- my voice loud and hard. I was a general at one time; I knew how to make people listen.

Sora awoke instantly- and stared at me with blue eyes still dull with sleep. "Waah?" he mumbled, and looked around. I grinned- but quickly pushed it aside. We needed to return to his base. Where Sora could be kept safe. Where he could me kept away from _me_.

I grabbed his arm and forced him to his feet. He protested, but he was no where near strong enough to break my grip. "What? Riku- what's the matter?" he whispered, as he slowly gained alertness. I smoothed his shirt over his chest quickly- and my fingers grazed over the stolen amulet.

I paused.

I knew the amulet held no connection to mine. Though they had both shined when we were in the warehouse- they had never done so since. It was probley just my amulet- trying to tell me something. Once it had been on my chest- it had stopped glowing. Perhaps it was time to start wearing it again? I never questioned it. My father's necklace had saved me from many bad choices- more times then I cared to admit. Perhaps some of my father's spirit was inside? Guiding me and pushing me forwards….

In any case- it was time to wear it, and I would obey.

I pushed the thoughts away- and focused on Sora. He was scared again. He knew something was wrong. But instead of pulling away- he clung to me; his hand squeezing mine so hard his knuckles were white. I should have been happy.

Now he trusted me. Now- he was comforted by my touch.

But, I was not. It all came at such a bad time….

I knelt down so our faces were even, and put my hands on Sora's shoulders. He turned eyes, now sharp like sapphires to mine- and frowned. "What is it?" he said, and I shook my head.

"It is time we return to the base," I said, and he narrowed his eyes. "Yes- it is," he murmured. "But- that's not what's bothering you." My eyes widened a fraction.

How had he caught on so quickly? I nodded- and trailed a finger down his smooth skin. He leaned into my touch and my throat sizzled.

I was on my feet before I had realized I moved. "Sora, I-" I looked away, and took a stride to stand at the window "-I need to feed again." I glanced at him and he paled. "But- I must take you back to the base before I go…_hunt_." He nodded, and walked over to me.

I was reluctant to meet his eyes. He grew impatient when I did not- and forced his fingers under my chin to wrench my gaze down to his. "I wasn't enough?..." he questioned, almost ashamed. I closed my eyes in sadness and tried to keep by breathing normal..

He thought he wasn't good enough for me? He thought he had not been _enough_?! How little he understood. He had been _too_ much. That was why I had been forced to take so little- less I drink him dry. He tasted too _**good**_- a vampire with less self control would not have left a drop untasted ….

"Sora- you were more than enough," I whispered, my eyes still closed. "But- I refuse to feed from you again."

I looked at him with a bitter smile twisting my lips. "Old and decaying people are more my style." Sora wrinkled his nose, and grabbed my hand. I stiffened- but could not find it in myself to pull away.

"Riku….I- I _want_ you to feed from me again," he said, so softly I almost didn't hear it…

* * *

My mouth fell open on its hinges.

"**WHAT**?!" I choked out, and felt my knees try to buckle. My fangs were at their longest now- and I recalled the taste of his warm blood filling my mouth and rolling over my teeth. A growl caught in my throat.

I shook my head and tried to focus. Sora stood straighter- and looked at my eyes determinedly.

"Riku- I don't really want you doing that to other people," he said, and clenched my hand tighter. I looked down at our intertwined hands.. Tan skin against ivory- little against big. His hand couldn't even cover mine completely. Blunt fingers over clawed ones…

Prey's hand over a predator's.

I shook my head and stared at him with eyes blazing. "Sora- you can't possibly be telling me this!" I shouted, and raised my hands. "You can't _possibly_ want this!!" Sora jabbed me in the chest and glared fiercely at me- his eyes almost glowing to match mine.

"And why not?!" he shouted back. "I kinda' like it! Why should you do that to people who don't?!" I felt my jaw drop for a second time.

"_Like it_?!" I yelled. I shook my head. I grabbed his shoulders and lowered my face to his- to the point where are noses almost touched. "Sora- you don't understand. One slip on my part- and I could _drain you dry_. Or crush your neck! You don't know how sweet- how good you taste. Like nothing I've ever had before." The smile on his lips only infuriated me more. "Sora- every time my fangs enter your neck, is a time you could die. You don't know how hard it to contain my beast when I feed- especially when it's from _you_."

I shook my head again- my hair falling into my face- and pulled away. I had been too close.

Then, all was quiet. I glanced at Sora and found him studying me. "You said you wouldn't hurt me...," he whispered. I growled, and bared my teeth. "Of course I wouldn't- _intentionally_!! But, sometimes- I loose myself!!" I yelled.

It had not happened for centuries. But- it **had** happened. With him- it was even more likely. I fed from him once to keep myself sane- and no more.

No more….

* * *

Then, there was silence. I didn't look at him- and he didn't look at me. I saw it happening all over again. Soon- he would be too afraid to even _touch_ me again…

That was why, when I felt his hands on my face I almost jumped out of my skin. My eyes flew open- and found his jewel ones inches from mine. He must have been standing on his toes.

"Riku."

I drew in a ragged breath and put my hand over his. I meant to drag his away- but, again, the privilege of feeling his skin on mine was too great a pleasure to resist for long…

"Riku- you didn't hurt me last time." His fingers came over my lips at my protest. "And- I know you won't. You can't. I- I know you care for me now. I- I realized that when I woke up…I didn't trust you before that night- heck I didn't even _like_ you! But now- now it's different. I don't know how it happened- but it is! So, there's no harm in you drinking from me again, right?" I growled in disagreement- my eyes flaming. Sora laughed, and continued. "The main reason I don't want you to go wander off into the night and bite _god-know's- who_ is because….well- I don't want _**my**_ Riku-" he blushed furiously at that "-drinking from anyone but me."

I felt my heart skip a beat.

_His_ Riku? Did- did he just call me- his?!

My hunger instantly cooled, and my heart felt like a lump of ice. My breaths stopped in my chest, and I leaned against the window behind me- less I fall shamefully to the ground.

He called me _his_. I….I never thought I would hear it. Not so soon….

Only mates claimed ownership over each other. Vampires rarely claimed mates- and _never_ had it been heard of a vampire taking a human as a mate. _Never_.

But it made sense. That was why I was so drawn to Sora. Why I dreamed of him when we were apart- why I _ached_ when he wasn't near. Why I loved the taste of his blood, and why I felt so **perfect** when he was with me.

He- was my mate. _Him_- a human boy…

And- apparently- I was his…

I could have laughed that he had figured it out before I had… I looked at him to see him gazing at me- confused, his head tilted to one side. I smiled, and took him into my arms. His scent enveloped me- and I felt nothing but peace. I cupped his face and laid my lips on his- whether he was ready for that kind of contact or not.

I couldn't wait anymore.

He stiffened- then relaxed against me- his lips moving in perfectly harmony with mine. I crushed him to me- my soul howling with joy. He was mine!! He opened his mouth for me- and I stole in. I didn't pull away until he was breathless.

His face was red when he looked at me again- he eyes so wide it looked comical. I laughed, and kissed his nose.

He put his arms around me- his heart racing. He obviously hadn't expected that when I had been so mad just minutes before…….

"So be it then, Sora," I purred to him. "I will drink from you once more." He frowned and I ruffled his hair. "From then on, it will only be my lips that touch you-" I smelled blood rush to his face as he blushed again furiously,

"-but never my fangs."

* * *

Yay!! Man, this one took a while to write (cough), as you probley noticed. Lol! But- i like it!! Their mates!! Who saw that coming? O.o Our two boys are finally _comfortable_ around eachother now!...Too bad it wont last long.. T.T Dont forget to review guys!! :3


	15. Back to the Base

**Chapter 15**

Back to the Base

Sora paced his room, careful not to wake any of his crew members- and sighed. His blue eyes flew once again to the window- looking for a certain person with hair as silver as the clouds….

He shook his head- and frowned. He would see him soon enough. Right now- he just needed to wait until his leader sent for him- and then he could deliver his steal and be done with it… Sora sat down on his pallet and hung his face in his hands.

How had he come to depend on the vampire so much, that it actually _**hurt**_ to not be near him?!

Sora sighed, and gripped his chest- his heart feeling so empty and hollow. He needed to get back to Riku, _soon_- less the pain of their separation consume him whole. He didn't feel right anymore- with out immortal's soothing presence rolling over his skin and soul like a lover's warm caress… Plus, he didn't know how long the vampire would wait for him… Riku was hungry, and alone- and** very** dangerous. He could have been out in the night, feeding on some unsuspecting person to quench his thirst, but he wasn't. He had promised Sora he would wait for him…to delay his hunger for just a couple more minutes, until he could return…

Sora closed his eyes- and tried to focus on something else. Like, how he had gotten at his hideout, for instance.. Sora remembered very little of their trip back to the base.…

He remembered- Riku picking him up, and jumping out the window of their inn. He remembered not feeling them hit the ground- so agile was Riku, like a cat. Then, the vampire was running- the wind ripping at Sora's hair and face with cold hands as he raced into the dark…

But, that was it.

Sora blushed as he grasped the reason for his unusual lack of attention. It had been Riku _himself_.

He couldn't stop thinking about Riku's cold lips on his, his smooth, long hands splayed across his cheeks- his tongue against his!! Sora's blushed deepened, and he hid his face in his arm. Ugh- how had that happened?! Only a couple days ago, Sora couldn't _stand_ being touched by Riku- and now? Now- he needed his touch like he needed air..

That wasn't helping him to stop thinking about the vampire at all…His chest just kept getting hollower…

At that minute, Axel burst through his door- saving him from going mad. The red head always had good timing..

"Sora my man!!" he boomed, quickly crossing the room to capture Sora in a back breaking hug. Sora chuckled, and ruffled his friend's fiery mane with his free hand. "Good to see you too, Axel!" he wheezed and laughed at the same time.

Axel grinned, and set him back on his feet- green rolling over his face. "So- how'd it go Smoke Fingers?" he breathed, eyes alight with mischief. "Did you get the jewel?" Sora smirked, and nodded- reaching into his shirt and pulling out the medallion by its gold chain. He held it out to Axel, its sapphire glittering like water…

Axel's eyes widened, and he whistled. "Man, I gotta' give you cred for that one, Sora. That one there's the biggest piece of rock I've _ever_ seen," he said, and threw back his head and laughed. Sora slipped it back against his chest and grinned. "That's right. I'm the best!" he purred, nudging Axel in the ribs. "Aint' that right?" The red head, burst into a fit of chuckles again, and slapped Sora hard on the back. "All right, kid. I admit it!" he said loudly- ruffling his hair with rough hands. "You're really _are _the best thief I have ever seen! Congratulations, Your Thief-li-ness!" He mocked a bow- and almost messed it up by laughing again. Sora beamed, and crossed his arms over his chest haughtily.

It really hadn't been _him_, who stolen the jewel. It had been Riku- and his monstrous strength that had taken out all the Dagger crewmembers in their way. But, he didn't need to let Axel know that, now did he? Axel smiled, a flash of white in the dark, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Nice work, Sora," he whispered, and started off towards the door, his arm slipping around Sora's neck as he towed the boy behind him. "Time to brag to the leader now, kid!" he laughed, and opened the black door that led to the hallway.

Sora nodded, his worries suddenly creeping back up into his stomach. He worried, that Xigbar woudn't let him return to the man he so needed to see…. That- he would order him to stay on the gang's territory- or send him on another mission. Sora gulped, his throat suddenly dry, and steeled himself. It didn't matter _what_ their leader said. He was going back to Riku, whether his leader ordered it or not. The vampire _needed_ him- and that was all Sora cared about….

Before he could start walking to their superior's room, though- Axel's hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned back to him curiously. "Sora," he whispered, and brought his face closer to his own. His eyes gleamed like emeralds- even in the dark. "Sora- I just wanted to say- you look….I dunno'- different." Sora stared blankly at him. Axel grinned, and gave his hair one more ruffle. "What ever you did over their kid, I think it was good for ya'. You look- happier. Mmm-more alive," he finished, and gave him a wink. Sora smirked, and knew who was to blame for that. "Thanks Axel- see you round'," he smiled, and set off down the charred hall…

* * *

He quickly stopped in front of Xigbar's room, and entered at his command. Sora opened the door, and found the room- like always- exactly as he had left it. Bare and mostly empty; his leader sitting before a window lost in thought..

"Do you have the item?" he asked, his voice like smoke. Sora flinched, and set it carefully on Xigbar's desk behind him. Slowly- his leader turned on his chair- and ran an appraising gold eye over the necklace… He grinned once, and then slipped his emotionless mask back into place. His face turned to Sora's. "Good work Sora. I knew you could do this," he said, his voice giving away none of his supposed happiness. Sora nodded, and tried to get his lungs working again. Xigbar ran a loving finger over the blue jewel glittering softly in the light. "It's good to have it back. I think this will bring in more money than we have ever received on one steal alone…" he murmured, more to himself than Sora.

Sora nodded automatically- and clenched his fingers around his sweaty palms. His mission was complete. Time to get back to Riku. He glanced at his leader- and waited to be dismissed. Minutes passed before Xigbar seemed to remember Sora's presence.

"Your reward is two weeks rest Sora, and a share of the money," Xigbar said, and put the medallion in his desk. Sora nodded, feeling only the urge to get out of the room. "But, before you rest- I need you to go on another mission tonigh-" he began, and Sora's heart froze.

No- he couldn't go. Not tonight. He interrupted his leader- an act most lost their lives for doing- before he could give him his next assignment.

"Um- Leader?" he whispered, and Xigbar stopped. The room grew deathly quiet, and his eye slowly met Sora's. In its golden depths- Sora saw the beginnings of rage.

He felt his insides freeze- and he shivered as his lungs almost stopped working.

"Leader- I can't go tonight. I- I have to get back to my _friend_…" he started, and wrung his hands- so numb he hardly realized what he was doing. "He's hurt you see. He needs me." Xigbar did not reply for a while- his eye simply glaring into Sora's.

When he did, his voice was no different from what it had been only moments before. He didn't even seem angry- or even irritated. But, Sora knew- it was all a front. A man was at his deadliest when he seemed his calmest.

"Ah. So- this show of insolence-" Sora flinched "-is because of your…_friend_? Riku, is it?" he questioned smoothly. Sora gulped, and nodded- taking a step back. Xigbar closed his eye, and rested his chin on his knuckles- the skin not covered by his shirt, tan and covered in tiny white scars. "I knew this would come."

Suddenly- his eye was open, glowing in furry. "You are not allowed to leave, Sora. You belong to _**me**_- not this_ boy_ who suddenly took a fancy to you- and it is **I** you take orders from. You will leave tomorrow to recruit a new member- in the Cobbler's Alley. He is a boy with gray hair- and will be waiting by a fat man who sells shoes…. That is your assignment, and it _will_ be completed. Understood?" he said, voice laced with menace.

Sora shrunk beneath his gaze- his breath coming out in short gasps now- his heart beating so fast he felt like it would burst. He was terrified. _Never_- had he seen his leader so angry! Not about anything. I was almost tempted to obey like a dog with its tale tucked in-between its legs- when he remembered a pair of cold red eyes……..

No.

Sora took in a breath, and stood up from his frightened crouch. "No, Leader. I must go," he said loudly- his eyes gleaming with determination. Xigbar's eye widened. He obviously did not expect resistance. Why did he want Sora to stay so badly?! Surely Sora could recruit the member when he came back! He would only be gone a single night!! His mind whirled- but he didn't back down.

Xigbar slowly rose from his seat- and towered over Sora. He had never seen him standing before! He was so tall! His hands were limp at his sides- and his chest rose in slow breathing. But- he was mad, Sora could almost feel it like fire rolling across his skin. Nothing would save Sora from his wrath.

"Do** not** disobey me, Sora. I raised you- and I saved you from a life on the streets. You live- because of what _I_ do for you. If you leave now- you forsake all I have done." he said darkly.

* * *

"Leave- and it will be treason."

* * *

Sora coughed, and felt the room go so suddenly cold- he was surprised he couldn't see his own breath. He felt his heart squeezed painfully, and he could hardly stand.

Treason?! No! He wasn't a traitor at all! How could his leader do this to him, when he wasn't even doing something all that bad?! Delaying a mission to help Riku?! That was his crime?!

Sora clenched his head, and fell to his knees.

His base- was his home!! He didn't care too much for the people there, not even Xigbar. He saw him very briefly every week or so to get his assignments- nothing more. But- still, the burnt out building was all he had! He couldn't leave it, and never come back.

"Why Leader?" he whispered, forcing his eyes up to Xigbar's. "Why would you do that to me!?" His leaders face was as cold as it always was. Except for his eye- still burning an amber color.

"Because- you work for The Clubs, Sora. You do not have a life outside of us. Riku- is nothing, and should not be put above your gang. **My** gang," he said, his voice like a blade through Sora's gut. He flinched, and felt his face grow warm.

Riku- nothing?! Never. Riku was more to Sora, than anything in his life! So it was the vampire or the gang? Then- let it be the vampire.

Sora took in a breath- and felt the ice covering his lungs and heart slowly melt away. His heart slowed, and his mind was clear and quiet once more. He rose to his feet, and let his blue eyes meet a cold gold one.

"Xigbar- do what you want with me. I- I have to see Riku now," he said, and turned around and opened the door. He slipped out, and peered over his shoulder once he was in the hall. He was turning his back on it. The gang, Axel, and his only home. But, Riku was more than all of that. He knew it….

"Goodbye- Leader.." he whispered, and saw Xigbar already sitting back behind his desk, facing his window- his back straight, and muscled as he peered out the glass into the dark.

But, before the door was closed, he heard him speak. "Sora- you seal you own death by disobeying me. I'll give you one last chance. Come back tomorrow night- and prove yourself as loyal. If not-," Sora shivered, and could feel Xigbar's eye on him ",-I _will_ kill you."

Sora felt hope spring up in him at the chance to keep his home- and quickly shut the door. He would forever see Xigbar, the leader he used to _idolize_, in a different light. But, that didn't matter if he could keep his home….

The worst was over. For now.

Sora slipped out of the hideout, and let the night embrace him. Time to find Riku… Never before, had he needed him so much……..

* * *

Man- this thing is nearing it's end guys!! Can you believe it?! O.o Poor Sora- he got such a hard life… Pleaze review guys!! I love hearing wat you think! :3

-Kirin


	16. Second Time

**Chapter 16**

Second time's the Charm

Sora rubbed his hands together against the cold, as the night air wrapped around him and pushed against his skin like an icy breath. He shivered, and pulled his long sleeves over his wrists. It did nothing to warm him.

He sighed, and laid his hand on the hard, cracked wood of the door before him.

Behind that door- was the man he had run across most of town to see. The man, with hair like moonlight, and eyes like burning blood.

**Riku.**

Sora's heart gave an involuntarily squeeze at the thought of him, and he quickly pushed the door open. He having gone almost all day without having his vampire's touch- and he wanted it, _needed_ it, now.

He stumbled into the dark room, and almost jumped when the door shut behind him. As the door closed, it shut out all the light- barring all moonlight and starlight behind its wooden surface. Only blackness surrounded Sora now.

He wrapped his arms around his stomach- the darkness of the room increasing the chill unbearably. His breath snaked out in opaque tendrils of steam as he walked, and he dug his fingers into his sides. Why was it suddenly so cold?! Sora could remember the temperature being almost irritatingly _hot _when he left his base…

"R-Riku?" he called out softly- feeling his foot hit something and making him trip. He gasped and quickly regained his balance- and stood in the pulsing darkness. He looked down at the floor, and saw only black. He cursed and continued walking across the dark room, his eyes scanning- and finding nothing…. Why did Riku have so pick someplace so damn dark for their meeting?! Sora shook his head- his sweat almost freezing in icy beads on his head at the movement, and continued walking..

He stopped, cupping his hands around his mouth, and tried talking in a louder voice. "_Riku_! Where are you, damn i-" he was cut off by cold hands around his waist. Burning like ice through his thin clothes...

He froze, and his eyes shot to the place behind his neck. A pair of scarlett eyes shone through the dark- locking onto his with their dark, slit like pupils.

Riku- at last; and his beast was out.

They were they only source of light in the windowless building- and Sora could not have been happier to see them. He felt his breath rush out between his lips in relief, and he slumped against Riku's hard chest. The vampire growled throatily, and lifted him into his arms- his muscles like stone around Sora.

"I've been waiting for you," his vampire whispered huskily to him, his breath warm on Sora's ear. He shivered, and clutched at Riku's shirt- seeking some warmth, _any_ warmth, that his friend could offer him. He was so cold…

Suddenly, he found himself pressed against a wall- and Riku's arms around him, his face at his neck. "I-I know," Sora remembered to say back, and let his head loll against the stone behind him as Riku trailed soft kisses up his neck. Sora shivered again, this time having nothing to do with the cold or warmth, and wrapped his hands around the vampire's neck. "I came here as fast as I could." Riku growled with satisfaction. Sora smiled.

Riku was so hungry- Sora could almost feel it. He could hardly even talk now. Only growl. That should have worried Sora- this he knew for certain. But, it didn't. It didn't bother him that in minutes the man before him would be sinking his teeth into his neck and taking his blood. No- that fact even made Sora _eager_. He shook his head at his foolishness. This attraction to Riku- his friend, his accomplice- was becoming unhealthy, and quickly more dangerous.. And, Sora had no problem with that…He welcomed the consequences with open arms- as long as he could be with his vampire..

A soft chuckle escaped his lips. It was quickly silenced as Riku laid his own lips against Sora's. His kiss was hard, and demanding- having none of the gentleness he had, when he kissed his neck. The vampire's lips almost _bruised_ his. Sora submitted, and opened his mouth- clenching Riku's neck tighter as he felt the vampire's tongue steal inbetween his lips to roll over this teeth and tounge like a _caress_.

As Riku's lips crushed against his- Sora felt one of the immortal's cold hands move from his waist to his cheek; cool fingers tracing tingling circles across Sora's skin. He hummed in pleasure- and noticed how he was cold no longer… Or afraid. Riku was cold- but it seemed so much warmer to Sora than his surroundings.

Right when Sora began gasping for breath Riku pulled away, and returned his attentions to Sora's neck; his hand stilling and his warm tongue taking over. Sora beat back a groan, his skin becoming so _hot;_ his clothes feeling unbearably heavy..Sora let out a breath, and melted against Riku. Let it come. He would give anything to Riku.

"Are you ready?" he heard Riku pant, and he nodded. Slowly, the vampire touched Sora's hand with one of his own. "Do not be afraid Sora- I would _never_ hurt you," he whispered, and brushed a soft kiss over his forehead. He paused, and looked at Sora with glowing red eyes- the only thing Sora could see.

Sora smiled, and took a fistful of Riku's silky hair. "I am not afraid," he said, loudly so Riku would not doubt him. He would never be again…

Riku smiled. Sora closed his eyes- and waited.

* * *

He didn't even feel Riku's fangs enter him that time. Mabye it was the cold? He didn't know…But he _did_ feel the direction of his blood slowly change, and begin to flow _out_, rather than _in_. He didn't know how he could. When he got a cut or injury- he couldn't feel his blood seeping out of him… But now, with Riku- he could. Like giving away a gift…. A gift of his blood.

He heard Riku moan against his neck and he smiled. The vampire obviously liked what he did- and so did Sora. He felt Riku's hands so acutely on his skin- like sunshine; and his rough tongue as it lapped against his neck. He felt the vampire warming against him too- his once cold lips now like embers against him. His eyes fluttered, and he sighed. It seemed Riku was sucking away all his troubles and worries…

His fear of his leader, of loosing his only home- of his life changing so dramatically because of his choice to return to Riku- all drained away; leaving him limp in the vampire's hard embrace.. He couldn't even _think_ anymore- and he liked it. Sora sighed in pleasure, his head empty- his chest filled with warm light- and drifted into the most peaceful oblivion he had ever known…..

* * *

I quickly withdrew when I felt the boy faint in my arms. Taking one more taste of his sweet, hot blood- I pulled away. Drops of blood rolled down Sora's pale neck as I did so, and I quickly lapped them away. I shivered, and licked my lips; my fangs taking longer than usual to return to their normal size.

"Sora?" I whispered, and lifted him off the wall and into my arms. He didn't respond, and hung like a rag doll against me. Fear spiked through my stomach- and I felt my breath stop in my throat. Had I gone.. too far? His blood had just been so _delicous_- like drinking happiness. I couldn't remember how much I had taken in my ecstasy…

"Sora?!" this time, my voice was louder, and I gripped Sora's chin in my hand. His eyes remained closed, but a small smile spread across his lips at my touch. I blinked, and put my ear against his chest. His heart beat sure and steady- if not a little slow. I laughed at my panic. He was asleep!!

I chuckled again, and slid down untill I was sitting against the brick wall of the abandoned house- draping Sora half across my chest and half across my lap. His relaxed heart beat seemed to echo in my bones- and before I knew it, my eyes were closed, too, and my mind was wandering...

The second time had been even better with Sora.

Last night- he had been afraid. So afraid- I could taste it in his blood; an undercurrent of cold beneath the sweet warm. But this time- is had been nothing but bliss. Drinking from Sora was like a dream- like walking through my forest on a spring day….. I closed my eyes, and re-pictured what I had seen when Sora's blood had filled my mouth, and slipped down my throat like honeyed wine…. I saw- I _felt_-

I felt wind, soft and gentle all around me- blowing across my face like a cool breath, and playing with my silver hair with cold, quick hands. The pine's all around me, singing softly- cooing to anything that would listen with musical voices that made my heart squeeze in happiness. Grass cool and downy under my feet like feathers- brushing green kisses across my soles every time I took a step.

And sunshine.

Sweet sunshine I had never been able to feel- warm and persistent against my cold skin. Caressing, touching, covering like a lover's hands- rolling against my body and filling my soul…

I opened my eyes slowly- and smiled. Yes, drinking from Sora was a true wonder. I could easily loose myself in the boy…. He was pleasure. He was friendship. He was _home_…

The boy mumbled something in his sleep, and I looked down at him fondly through the darkness. His lips moved as he talked to something in his dreams- and I ran a tender hand through his mahogany hair. He smiled, and cracked open his eyes. Ocean water irises gleamed through the blanket of dark, and I had to still my breathing to appreciate his beauty.

Never- would I tire of seeing them…

"Riku?" he whispered, and I leaned down to brush my lips across his cheek. He sighed in pleasure- and I laughed. "I am here," I whispered back, and rested my forehead against his. "Riku, did I ever tell you, that your hair looks like rain clouds?" he whispered, and one of his hands reached absently up to me to stroke the hair at my neck. I hummed in appreciation and nuzzled him. "No," I murmured, and almost didn't notice as my amulet slipped from my shirt and plopped against Sora's chest. It shone once, a spark of red in the black, as if in _approval_- before the room was thick with dark once more. The boy stilled, and his hand took a fistful of my hair- not painfully; possessively. "How important is that necklace to you, Ri?" he babbled softly, and laid his head against my shoulder- his eyes slipping shut. A chuckle rumbled in my chest, and I rested my chin on Sora's soft head. "Not as important as you are, my Sora," I whispered to him, and wrapped my arms around him.

Sora smiled, a dazzling smile from cheek to cheek, and was then- asleep.

Before I could stop myself- so was I. My throat throbbing in warmth, and my heart singing in a joy I had long forgotten……

* * *

When, Sora awoke, Riku was up- staring down at him with eyes, duller than they had been last night- but still bright like red stars.. The vampire smiled, a flash of white in the dark- fangs glinting- and held out a hand. "Time to go," he whispered, and Sora rubbed his eyes. He looked at the hand again, claws curling slightly from its fingertips like talons-

-and took it without another thought.

Riku pulled him easily to his feet, and put a steadying arm around his waist. Sora smiled in thanks, and pressed a quick kiss into Riku's chest. "Riku, I have to get back to my lead- Xigbar," he said, and glanced nervously up at his face. It was still smiling. Sora's nerves quieted a little, and he let out his breath. "He's gonna' give me some test- so I can stay. Stay with him and the gang. He didn't exactly _agree_ with me coming back to you…" he said, starting towards the door. He was stopped by the arm around his waist. It didn't move.

He looked back curiously. Gone was Riku's smile, and in it's place was a dark glower- eyes glinting to a blood color. "What will be the test?" he said softly- and Sora flinched. Riku wasn't happy. Sora sighed, and walked back to Riku. He stood on his toes, and put his arms around Riku's neck. "I don't know- but I can handle it. Kay'?" he said brightly, and tucked a loose lock of Riku's hair behind his ear. The vampire sighed, and pressed a hand to the small of Sora's back- pressing their bodies together so tightly it almost hurt. "Your leader is a fool. This is because of jealousy. He doesn't want me to have power over you as he had," he said, and Sora felt him burry his face in his hair. Sora frowned, and toyed with the fabric of Riku's shirt. That was probley true. He was surprised how fast Riku had caught on. "I will go with you to him, this night. This test, is partly my fault," the vampire said after a couple minutes, his voice slightly muffled. Sora nodded, but then pulled away. He rocked back on his heels, and tucked a hand under Riku's chin. The vampire looked down at him cooly. "Riku- this isn't a punishment. Hey, don't give me that look! It isn't! Xigbar isn't a bad guy. Just….a little intimidating. But, sure- I'd love for you to meet him!" Sora said, voice brightening as he finished. He quickly tucked the fear he had been harboring about his Leader's test of _loyalty_, away. Once his leader met Riku, he'd understand why he had to leave the base so suddenly! Sora smiled. Yes- things would work out.

He looked up, eyes shining at his solution, and saw a frown on his friend's face. "We will see," was all he said, before taking Sora into his arms- and rushing to the door. He kicked it open- and then they were soaring through the night air before Sora had even realized they'd left the ground…..

* * *

There. Done! ;3 I want you guys to know- that, here is where the easy going happiness **ends**. From here on- sadness begins. I'm sorry!!- to Riku especially... But, it will be very….._dramatic_. (crys)

Review guys!! You know I live off them……

-Kirin


	17. Face to Face

**Chapter 17**

Face to Face

Riku trailed Sora like a shadow the entire way back to the base. He matched Sora step for step, and was always a couple feet behind- so close; Sora swore he could feel his icy breath on his neck...

They had reached the hideout in only an hour, Sora's speed faster than he had known he could go..

Sora looked up at the burned building that stood before them- spying several pairs of eyes gleam from behind blackened windows at the top. He frowned, and clenched his hands, as panic crept into his stomach and quickened his breaths...

Leader might accept the vampire easily enough- he had already shown interest in him before, at his unusual strength- but, would the _gang_? They didn't deal well with outsiders- the stranger usually ending up with his neck slit in the gutter for knowing too much….

Sora felt his mouth press into a hard line; blue eyes flashing. Not Riku. They wouln't_,_ _couldn't_, lay a hand on him- even if they tried. Not if they valued their lives… Sora glanced up at the vampire and felt some of his fear drain away. His face was calm and relaxed, his crimson eyes covered by a blindfold. Before they had come upon the hideout- Riku had insisted on wrapping a long piece of black cloth over his eyes to hide their unusual color. Their meeting today had to go with out a hitch- for Sora's sake. Eyes of blood would surely only create chaos and_ fear_…

The vampire looked down at him, and let his hand brush across Sora's in a quick caress. "Ready?" he whispered, a small grin across his porcelain lips. Sora nodded, and took control of his racing heart. He would have to be strong. Only weaklings lost their goals to fear and cowardice- and **that**, Sora would never be. Sora smiled back.

Things would go _fine_.

With Riku there with him, what could possibly go wrong?

He took a step closer to his vampire- his sheer_ presence_ washing over him, and filling his chest with steadying warmth- and pushed opened the charred doors of his home.

* * *

They stood before Xigbar's room in moments- both of them moving down halls and corridors as if they were darkness itself. No one had stopped them- though Sora could feel so much tension in the air it was like sharp claws against his skin- gouging down his back in talons of ice. Sora shivered, and put his face to Riku's shoulder. At once, he felt the vampire's hand at his hair, running through his locks with gentle fingers. "Are you sure you want to do this Riku?" he murmured into the thick fabric of his friend's coat. "I-I could do this myself." He felt Riku's warm laugh rumble in his chest- and Sora sighed in pleasure. He would always feel better when he heard that. "Of course Sora-," he heard him reply, just as softly ",-I will never turn down a chance to be at your side."

Sora felt himself blush in happiness, and pulled away to smile his thanks into the vampire's hidden eyes. "Thankyou," he whispered his chest so tight he almost couldn't get it out. Riku nodded, and then…it was time.

"Enter."

Sora would recognize his leader's voice anywhere, and would obey without even realizing it. He glanced once more at his companion, and pushed open the door- almost dragging Riku behind him into the room.

For once- Xigbar sat facing them. His cold gold eye was focused on them, and nothing else. He was leaning back in his wooden chair, his arms resting on either sides of him. His face was blank of emotion and his tan skin almost glowed in the light; the streaks of gray in his ink black hair, pulled away from his face, shining like silver. Sora shivered, and tried to keep his uneasiness from showing.

His leader's presence was almost as strong as Riku's, and just as dangerous. He didn't seem as mortal as he once did. He seemed-_ more..._

"Sora- you have returned," Xigbar said, shocking Sora out of his thoughts. He nodded, and glanced at Riku. "Just as I promised Leader," he replied, and swallowed. "I- I brought my friend, Riku, with me. I wanted you to meet him," he finished. Sora let out a breath, and used all of his courage to take a step away from his vampire.. The distance of their separation hit him like a punch in the stomach. He gasped, his mouth going dry, but remained where he was. Riku had the floor now- he had to give him his space...

Xigbar gave him a long look, before turning his attention to Riku. Silence stretched on as the two men examined each other- taking in power, taking in weaknesses. Sora felt sweat drip down his skin- and could almost hear how hard his breaths were. He seemed to be the only person doing so, too……… Why did he feel so afraid?!

Finally, his leader spoke. "So….Riku, you are the man I have been hearing so much about," he said, a grin tugging at his dark lips. Riku nodded. "And you are- my friend's _leader..._," he returned, and Sora could almost hear the fabric on his friend's face sizzle as Riku looked at Xigbar with burning eyes. His leader nodded. "If I may be so bold to ask, what happened to your eyes?" he questioned- feigning politeness. Sora stiffened, and glanced at Riku. His face was calm, and smooth- as if they were conversing about nothing more than the weather...

"I don't remember Sora telling me that you were blind."

Riku nodded, and raised a hand to touch his pale cheek tenderly- as if it hurt. "It happened recently- on our visit to the Dagger's base in fact." He paused. Sora glanced back to his leader. Nothing- not that he could see anyway. "One of the men went for my neck. I dogged, but not quite quick enough- unfortunately. The blade struck my eyes. I cannot see much at all through either of them, anymore...," he continued, voice gaining strength on every word. He flinched when he finished, and looked away- as if ashamed. Xigbar nodded. "A pity. I am sorry for the inconvenience," he said.

Silence.

"That is a- beautiful amulet you wear," Xigbar said, voice slow. Sora felt his breath catch in his throat, and he clenched his hands.

Riku smiled, once- before his face was again, eerily calm. "Thank you. It was my father's," he replied. Xigbar nodded, and smiled- teeth bright against his face. "Riku- it was good to meet you." Riku nodded- and turned to Sora. Xigbar did as well, his gold eye flashing to Sora's. Their conversation was over…

Sora had to fight to stay on his feet. "Sora- I'd like to speak with you alone."

Sora nodded, and squared his shoulders. Riku would leave now. So be it. He would have to carry on without him…

His vampire turned around, and walked to him- lowering his face until Sora could feel his cold breath on his ear. "I will wait for you as I did last night, Sora..," he whispered, and then- Riku was gone.

The room seemed to drop ten degrees without him- and feel so horribly empty. Sora looked to his leader.

"Sora-," he said, and smiled slightly ",-would you like to hear you challenge? Your test to prove you loyalty to this gang?" Sora nodded, and let some courage shine out from his blue eyes. His leader grinned.

"Your mission- is to steal your friend's amulet."

* * *

Sora's heart stopped.

* * *

It took several minutes- for it to start beating again. Sora gasped- as his lungs began trying to squeeze themselves shut. He clenched at his chest with numb fingers, and used all his strenght not to crumple to his knees..

"_**What**_?!" he choked out, and his leader laughed.

Sora tried to even out his breathing, and failed. His body was no longer his to control. His head was spinning, and could hardly hear the words that rolled from his mouth. But, he was not as weak to let himself fall.

NO.

"Leader?! How could you possibly ask this of me?! To- to steal from my friend?!" he yelled, hands clenching so hard he could feel his nails prick his skin. He couldn't do that to Riku! Couldn't utterly betray his trust like that…No, he loved Riku _too_ much!

Xigbar's smile faded, and he stood. Sora flinched, but did not back up. He met his leader's gaze full on- blue eyes glittering in rage and fear- and felt his lungs start take in breath once more.

"Sora." Xigbar said softly, and began to walk around his desk. Sora froze. He had never seen his leader from behind his large, mahogany desk- like a fortress. Never. The thought of seeing it now- terrified him. His leader paused by one of the corners, and let his hand run over the dark wood, as if fascinated by its texture…. Then, he was looking at Sora, pinning him where he stood.

"Sora, you have no friends outside of this gang. This boy, is a stranger. Even more- he abandoned you, left you alone when you needed him." Sora flinched, and felt anger and hurt rise up in him- at the memory he had _thought_ he had come to terms with. A startling chill began to creep into his chest. "He never really told you why, did he? No? I thought as much." Sora felt the coldness grow every step his leader took towards him. He wanted to bolt- like a scarred animal. He wanted to hide, lash out, _anything_ that would keep his leader away. "But, I, this gang-," he continued, and stopped when he was about a foot away from Sora ",-have never done so."

That made Sora look up.

Xigbar was so close now- his golden eye capturing Sora's attention and refusing to let go- he felt almost overwhelmed by the coldness the man seemed to generate; his presence seeping into the air like a winter's frost. "Do not make me do so now, Sora." Sora closed his eyes against the pain that rolled through him. No, he didn't want to be left alone, afraid- again. Not again. He thought he had dealt with all those feelings, when he had decided to let the vampire back into his heart. But they rose up once again, unchecked, making him shiver in pain.

He had left. He was back now, and making Sora so unbelievable happy it was almost unreal. But he, he _had_ abandoned Sora… . Why? Why?! If he had done so once, he could do so again...

His heart was like a chunk of ice now- every breath freezing his insides. "L-leader, I _can't_," he said at last, digging into the love for Riku, that had just so recently blossomed- and holding onto it with all his being. Holding onto **something** that made sense… "I-I care _so_ much for him!" Sora saw his leader nod, and put a hand on his shoulder. His hand felt like a claw- curling around him with strong fingers.

Sora resisted the urge to pull away.

"Sora, we are your family. You are mine. All of you. I do not want to have to do this to you," he whispered. "Is this amulet so terribly important to this boy, that you would forsake all of us?"

Sora's eyes widened and the ice took over his body. He had to clench his teeth, now- to stop them from chattering from the cold. "No," he felt escape his lips. He blinked, and looked into his leader's golden eye. "No- he said…..he said it wasn't that important," he whispered, and let his hand fall away from his chest. The ice was melting now. He could feel his heart beating again….

Sora breathed a sigh of relief, and would have fallen were it not for his leader's grip on his body. "Then, what is so bad about stealing it? It matches the medallion you brought in a couple nights ago, perfectly. Together, they would bring in a sum beyond you dreams," he said, and ran a hand through his silver black hair. Sora nodded absently- and glanced up. "So, if I bring it to you- I can stay?" he asked softly- hoping against hope he would be able to keep both his dearest friend, and his life, his_ home_- that he had had before Riku had come back into his world………

Xigbar nodded, a faint smile on his lips, and withdrew his hand. "That is your assignment Sora. Complete it- and you can stay. You will live with us- and obey what I tell you. I will give you a month's rest in reward. You deserve it Sora."

Sora nodded, and nodded again to make is point. "Okay," he said, and exhaled. The ice was gone, melting away into oblivioin. He was still a little numb- trying to shut out the feeling of betrayal both his gang, _and_ his vampire had caused him.. But, he could breath. His blood ran warm again.

His leader nodded, and walked away. With him, went his cold. He sat behind his desk- and the world was as it once was- as it should have been. "Good. Do not fail me Sora," he said softly, his face gentle- before he turned around-

-and Sora was dismissed. Sora breathed in warily- and opened the door and slipped out. He was so _**tired**_. More tired than he could ever remember being….

He crept down the halls like a ghost, not even realizing how he got outside once he was there.

Back to Riku. Back to safety.

It was all he could think about. Then, he would _take_ his amulet. But, Riku would understand. He- had to. He had even said, that _Sora_ was more important to him than his necklace was, right? Sora would be forgiven… Riku _would_ forgive him. Sora didn't want to think about what would happen if he didn't... No.

Then, life could go back to normal. He hoped with _all_ his heart it would………

* * *

Damn. This was hard to write. And- it only gets worse…. T.T But, please stick with me guys!! Stay- and see the happy ending…

Pleaze review!!

-Kirin


	18. Heartbreak

**Chapter 18**

Heartbreak

When I had left the room of Sora's leader, I had been so tempted to stay and listen in on their conversation. But, I decided against it. If Sora wanted me to know about his mission, he would tell me…..

I had gotten him to the room safely, and I had met his Xigbar- the man who made him risk his life over and over again- and that was all Sora would allow. I had wanted to stay with him, and wrap my arms around him to give him the strength he seemed to have lost. But- I couldn't... I had just barely managed to scrape up enough self restraint to stand still, and not lunge out at the man who had sat before us- and break his neck like a twig. He stank of death and deceit- and something- _evil_. I hated Sora being near that…

My hand clenched in the dark, and I felt a growl in my chest. I _hated_ the man- so much; I actually wanted to **kill** him, not for blood- but for the sheer pleasure of seeing his life drain from his eyes under my _claws_.. I grinned, and leaned my head against the wood wall of the house I stayed in.. No, I would have to contain myself. Sora obviously had some respect for the wretched human- so I would tolerate him as well.

I clenched my eyes shut in misery at the thought of Sora being sent on a mission like our last. I….I had almost lost him that night.. If I had been a second slower, he would have-

I cast the image out of my mind. No- dwelling on such things before they had come would only make the ache in my heart worse. With Sora besides me, his skin on mine- his happiness filling me- the ache was almost non existent.

Almost.

But- I had lost too many not to be in constant pain…

* * *

I hummed in pleasure as I heard the door open.

My human was back.

"Riku?" he called out softly, and I was by his side in a second. I tenderly wrapped my arms around him and lifted him to my chest. He sighed in happiness, and I smiled. I buried my face in his hair- and breathed in his scent of water and salt.

I stilled as I smelled something else.

Fear? Guilt? Pain?!

What had that filth done to him?!

I was about to ask, when he stopped me with a finger on my lips. "Don't Riku, I-," he closed his eyes, and nuzzled deeper into my embrace ",-I just want to sleep.." I nodded, and held in my words. They could wait for tomorrow night. I carried him to my corner, and sat down on the cool, earthen floor. Sora sighed again, and nestled against my chest- until he was still with the warmness of sleep. I grinned, and wrapped my jacket around him….

This. This was why I treasured the boy so. Because- he could love me, and smile for me- even knowing what I was.. He had forgiven me, taken me back in- and made my once pointless, empty life- something worth living again. I closed my eyes, shutting off the red light to the room- and curled more securely around Sora.

But, maybe what I loved most about him- was how easily he could fall asleep in my arms…………..

* * *

When I awoke the next night- I was alone. Sora was gone-

-and so was my amulet…..

I frowned, and tried to piece together what had happened in my sleep. Had- someone stolen my amulet? A picture of the eye-patched man flashed through my mind, causing my beast to rattle its cage- but I quickly discarded the idea. No- he did not know where I stayed, it was not him. Someone else then.

And- Sora had tried to stop them? Run after them to reclaim it?

I closed my eyes, and lifted my face to scent the air. The person responsible for this crime would pay for it with his life. Only-

There were no new scents. No one else had been here, since the owner of the building had died and left it abandoned and empty. Only mine-… and Sora's.

That left, one answer.

I sighed, and closed my eyes. Perhaps- I should have been angry. Or sad? But, I wasn't. In truth, I had expected this. I had had too many dealings with humans- to have not. They were greedy, and selfish- taking what they desired; stripping the earth of what it had, and never pausing to be thankful for it. They took, and they took, and they killed and they stole- causing death, and only more greed in their wake. There were no exceptions to this….

Every human, I had loved had done something like that to me. Hurt me, to help themselves. It was done- to all immortals alike.

I just-…….had thought Sora would be different…. I was wrong.

_**Sora **_had taken my amulet- stole it when I was defenseless. Why? It didn't matter. He had taken from me what I had not offered to give.

I should have been ready. Every time I looked in my Sora's beautiful blue eyes- I saw it. Just under the surface of all his wonderful good, and innocence- it was there.

But, I had ignored it. Because, he had brought love back into my heart. Because he had made me smile, and laugh, and actually _happy_ to be alive!

He was my _mate_…

Yet still, he had done it. Betrayed me. Lied to me. I slowly rose to my feet, darkness swirling around me- murmuring cool, soft words into my ears- and opened my eyes. The room was filled with their bloody light.

My amulet was the sole thing, besides the mortal, that had been important to me in my life. Now- I had lost them both.

Sora had proven himself- to be the human that he was. He couldn't help it. My heart ached- at what I had to do. I had lost him. My beautiful Sora- he had betrayed me, when I had only just realized my love- for _him_.

I shook my head, and clenched my fists. My beast cried out revenge- its roars echoing throughout my mind. I ignored it, and left the house- the night welcoming me with open arms.

It- was maybe the only thing- that would never let me down. It would always come, wouldn't it? To cast away the light, and bathe the land in it's comforting darkness.

I lept into the air, and caught Sora's scent. A streak of gold among all the gray. I cringed, at how my body rejoiced at smelling it- and I quickly quelled the feeling. No, Sora was lost to me.

Tonight- I reclaimed what was mine, and left this pathetic town behind.

* * *

Lexeaus walked slowly to his leader's room. His chest was big with confidence- and his heart twisted in sick glee. He couldn't wait to relay his news to his leader.

His news of the boy. News- of the pathetic little brat who had stood up to their glorious leader- and now, disobeyed him a second time. Lexeaus snickered, and stopped by the black door. Oh- he would enjoy telling his leader of the boy's betrayal. He had never liked the little worm. Never. He was weak, he was soft. He was small, and had large blue eyes- not fitting for that of a thief's. Lexeaus had always thought he wasn't good enough to be in _their_ gang. He was right. Now- he had proof.

"Enter."

Lexeaus strolled into his leader's room. The man was behind his desk- as usual, black hair glittering.

"Sir- I have news of the boy," he said. Silence stretched on- and Lexeaus waited. Patience- the boy's time would come. His death was close. All Lexeaus had to do- was wait.

"What is it?" his leader said, turning around. Lexeaus gray eyes met a single gold one- and his confidence grew. "The boy, Sora- has the amulet. But- he is not coming to the base. He is going back the silver haired one."

More silence.

"Leader- I fear he is betraying us."

Xigbar nodded, and rested his chin on his knuckles. He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair, silver strands clinging to his fingers. "I had a feeling he would," he said softly, and then his golden eye was almost glowing- glaring into Lexeaus's like a wolf's. Like the predator he was. Lexeaus loved it.

"Sir?" Lexeaus whispered. It was time! He could almost taste it in the air.

"Take the amulet, Lexeaus. Sora is a traitor. Once you have the jewel- dispose of the boy," he said, voice strong and hard. He grinned faintly before turning to once again face his window. "Be creative. Just make sure that boy _**stops breathing**_."

Lexeaus smiled, heart beating quickly in dark joy. Finally!- he had permission to get rid of the twerp. Creative? Oh- he would do more than that. When he was finished with the boy- he would be _begging_ for death to take him...

He smiled, and nodded. "Yes, Leader," he whispered, and slipped out of the room- lips twisted in a sick grin. The night welcomed him like a child- and he laughed in anticipation.

* * *

Sora stopped to catch his breath, and slid to the ground. He had been running all night. It was time for a rest. Sora sighed and brought his knees up to his chest- pressing them so tightly to his body he had trouble breathing. The darkness was smothering. It wrapped around him like a cloak- shielding him from unwanted attention, and squeezing him with arms of cold.

They were not the arms he so longed for…..

Sora had to close his eyes to stop the tears from coming. His heart shuddered with every breath, and his tears burned like fire- pushing at his eye lids unmercifully.

No.

He would not cry.

He would _not _let them fall.

Sora shook his head, hair dirty with ash and soot, and rubbed at is face. He was so lost. He didn't know where to go…. To his gang? Surely not. They didn't _deserve_ what he carried against his chest. No. To Riku?

He heart clenched at the thought. How would the vampire take to him? Now- now that he had stolen from _him_? From Riku- the person he loved most in all the world. Sora wanted to beat his head against the brick behind him. What had he done?! Why had he agreed to this?! He cared so much for Riku- he couldn't have been happier just a couple nights ago! Then, he turns around and steals from him. From his vampire..Like the thief he was…

Sora smiled bitterly at that. Yes- he was a thief. Sneaking around in the dark and stealing under its inky cover was what he did best. But then, why did this time- did it feel so horribly wrong?

Because he stole from someone he loved- that was why. Sora bit his lip. The tears were gaining strength now. One slipped from his prison, and rolled down his cheek- burning his skin as it went. Sora fisted his hands. No. Crying was weakness. He- he couldn't cry now.

Sora grabbed two fistfuls of his dark hair, and pulled. Pain singed along his scalp- and provided the needed distraction. The tears drew back. Sora sighed, and wrapped his darkened arms around his legs. So- what now? Back to the person he betrayed, or back to the gang who never really liked him?... He didn't particularly care for his home now- just for a fanged grin he feared he would never see again… Another tear slipped-

-and Sora didn't have time to figure it out.

Soft footsteps sounded to his left- and he whole body stilled. He pressed his body to the wall, and held in his breath in his scorching lungs.

With each passing moment the person grew closer. In minutes- he was five feet away from where Sora sat- nestled in his dark corner.

"Sora."

His head whipped up- to meet a pale face with glowing red eyes. Against his will, his heart pulsed with joy, bringing a bright smile to his lips.

"Riku!"

The tears burst forth and flowed down his face.

* * *

I had stood there, watching the boy curled in on himself, for some time- shivering in the dark like a scared pup. Every second was like a knife to my chest. His fear and confusion was so strong- I could almost feel it in my own body. I hated it.

Every second I stood there, his fear grew. Like a parasite- eating him up from the inside. Finally- I decided to step in. Not to comfort him- as my heart shouted at me to do- but to take back my amulet. To take back my life. Sora wasn't a part of it anymore- though I wished with all my broken soul- he was…

"Sora."

The boy stiffened and looked to me. When he recognized me- he started to cry. It ripped at my heart.

He cried out my name, and ran to me. How?! Did he still think he belonged to me? After what he had done?! I frowned, and kept my face cold. The mask of my past slid on so easily- I barely realized it.

The boy stopped in front of me, and looked up at me with his shining blue eyes swimming in tears. "Riku!" he called again, and blushed. He looked away, but stepped closer to me. His presence wrapped around me in warm tendrils- and I pushed them aside, choosing to favor the icy darkness instead. "Riku- I-I'm _**so**_ sorr-," he started, but I cut him off.

"Silence."

He paled, and glanced at me face. His body shivered, and he looked to the ground- the tears coming faster; dripping from his eyes like rain. "You stole from me. Sora. I trusted you- and you betrayed me." He gasped, and closed in on himself, shrinking before my gaze. My heart screamed in pain-

-but I ignored it. No- my heart was not his. Yet, I couldn't stop it from bleeding- ripping like a patchwork quilt. "Give me back what is mine, human- and I will spare you." My voice was cold- and dark. As it was before- and the words rolled from my tongue like ice. I had said it so many times in the past….

"Riku- I'm sorry!" he cried- voice quieter than I had ever heard it, and clenched at his chest. He withdrew my amulet from his shrit, and it flashed hotly like an ember. "Riku! I didn't mean to-,"he started and I pinned him where he stood with my eyes; toiling in anger and sorrow. He froze, and his face paled even more. "Enough!" I shouted. I could hardly breathe now. His pain was so overwhelming- I couldn't tell what was mine and what was his! His breath was cold on my face, and his eyes were so soft and fragile as they stared into mine. They were bleeding blue- and piercing my soul; as if _**I**_ were betraying _**him**_! Not the other way around.. "Riku…" he choked out, and slipped his hands around mine. They were so small. I clenched my fangs in restrain. I wanted to hold him to me- to burry my face in his hair, and tell him I forgave him. I wanted to kiss him!! I wanted to-

He just looked so broken, so sad…..how could I _do_ this to him?!

But, I couldn't stop!

I grabbed my amulet with my other hand, and was about to pull it off- when we were interrupted.

"What the hell?!" I heard to our right, at the end of the alley. My eyes tore from Sora's and glanced into the gray one's of a burly man- with fiery orange hair. I growled, and turned to him, letting my eyes glow bright.

"Leave us!!" I shouted, and snarled at them. A few of the men stepped back- fear penetrating the air- but the orange haired one stood still. "Who are you? What is your business with the boy!?" he yelled at me. I glared at them, and then to Sora. He was shaking now- face wet and pale. He moved closer to me, one hand on his neck.

I flinched. He still though of me as his protector. I wanted to scream in despair!!

"Leave! You have no business here!" I yelled at them, people in the streets scurrying away. Soon, Sora and I, and the orange haired man and his followers were the only ones left.

I roared, and Sora moved closer yet. My hair whipped around me in the night, and my eyes burned. The fire haired one flinched, and drew two daggers from his shirt. "Monster," he whispered, fear surrounding him like a cloak. I grinned, and prepared to catch them when they flew and came close enough to me.

I didn't get the chance. Sora- made his move.

* * *

Time slowed.

The orange haired man grinned, and threw the daggers. They flew straight and true- the man was skilled, and knew how to throw a knife. Before I could react, Sora was infront of me- arms outstretched. As if…as if to shield me?...

He was going to take the blow.

I didn't have time- to stop it.

The daggers sliced through the air- and imbedded themselves in his chest. He gasped, and was thrown against me.

* * *

I heard a scream- and just barely recognized it as my own. My control snapped, and my beast broke free.

My hair swirled around me in a silver flurry, and my vision bled red. My claws lengthened and my fangs grew to their longest. A roar tore from my lips, and my shirt was shredded into tatters as my wings burst from my back. They flared, scales glistening under the stars, and hit the walls on either side of me.

"YOU'RE ALL _**DEAD**_!!"

I screamed, my voice raw with hatred. My mouth _burned_ for their blood! The men before me screamed and ran- tumbling over each other in a mad race to escape. I roared again, and crouched- ready take to the skys and take them all down like the mindless prey the were-

-when I heard him...

"Ri-riku…."

My bloodlust froze, and I looked down at the boy at my feet.

Sora. My vision cleared instantly, and I fell numbly to my knees.

"S-sora?" I said, and felt my heart tear at its seams. Another scream tore from my lips. I wrapped my arms around Sora, and dragged him to my bare chest- now partially covered in obsidian scales.

He was- he was _bleeding._ At an alarming rate..

His skin was the palest I had ever seen it, and blood poured from his chest. The daggers protruded from his body like red spines- and his breathe was troubled and ragged- scraping out from between his lips like sand. Sweat covered his skin, along with his tears, and his eyes were dull and unfocused.

"Sora- no!" I wailed, and covered the wounds with my hands. It did nothing- the blood just kept coming faster- flowing over my hands in a crimson stream; staining them red.

My tears were rolling down my cheeks before I even realized I was crying. But not for myself. No- never.

For Sora. I was loosing him. I was loosing my _mate_.

I felt Sora's wounds like they were my own- pain filling my chest like fire, eating through my lungs and bones. But, that was nothing compared to the pain in my heart. It was fracturing- sending little pieces of itself into out my insides like thorns. I hardly breathed, my body shaking with restrained sobbs- and my thoughts were frantic and jumbled.

"Why Sora?" I whispered, pressing on his chest in vain. His eyes shut in pain, and my tears were coming faster now, rolling down my face like liquid fire. "Sora- why did you _do _that? It wouldn't have killed me!! I would have been okay. I would have been okay!! I'm immortal Sora!" I wept, and buried my face in his hair. He had taken a blow meant for me. The fool!! Now- now he was dying!! Because of _me_!!

Sora tried to speak, and I silenced him with my hand. "Don't try to talk!" I yelled, and replaced my hand with my lips in a gentle kiss. His lips moved feebly under mine- and they were so cold! I cupped his face, and brushed kisses over his cheeks, his nose, his chin- any part of skin I could.

I couldn't save him. I couldn't stop the on pour of his blood. He was going to die- and there was nothing I could do.

I roared in pain, and clung to the boy in my arms- covering myself in his blood. His warm blood that I loved so much. "Don't leave me Sora!" I whispered to him, hardly seeing his face through my tears, rushing down my face like rivers. "_Please_!"

He frowned, and moved his hand weakly- to touch my face. I blinked away my tears, and held it with one of my own. His skin was wet and cold- nothing as he touch once was.. "Riku-," he grated out, and I lifted him until our faces were all but pressed together. "No- Sora don't tal-," he cut me off.

"Riku! P-please forgive me. I had to help you…I had to. Please forgive me."

I growled in frustration, and pressed Sora's body to mine- almost crushing it; wrapping my massive wings around him in a second embrace. "Sora- no! There is nothing to forgive!" I cried, and kissed his eyes closed. His body was shaking now- a trickle of blood flowing from between his lips. I roared in agony, and buried my face in his hair- urgently trying to take in his unique scent. "Sora- I am the one who should be begging for forgivness!! I'm so sorry!! I-I was blinded by rage, my foolish, bitter rage. I- I didn't mean anything I did to you! I love you Sora, more than I have anyone in my entire _life_! Please- don't leave me Sora!" I muttered into his hair. He shook again, and I lifted my wet face. "Don't you understand?" I whispered. He nodded, and opened his eyes.

"Riku."

His eyes were bright, so bright it almost hurt to look at them. Shining with the love and happiness that had healed my soul. I tried to smile back- but my cracked heart wouldn't let me. All I could do was cry. He pressed his hand to my face, smiling once- like he always had- and went limp.

I quickly wiped my face from tears and blood, and tenderly shifted Sora's body closer to mine.

"Sora?" I whispered, and searched his pale face. My lungs stopped. I put my ear to his chest- and heard nothing. No heart beat.

My heart was beating like a bird now- each piece trying to rip free from my chest. I gasped, and put my nose to his mouth. It was still- no breath.

Then, it hit me. He was gone- and my heart broke and shatteres into a thousand different pieces…. My Sora, my little Sora- was gone. Just like all the others…

Just like _everyone_ I loved.

I threw back my head and roared my pain- my cries echoing through the alley, through the entire **city**, in broken sounds. What had I done?! I had been angry with him! I hurt him, and I shunned him-turned away from him like he meant _**nothing**_ to me?! Those had been my last moments with my mate?

_What had I done_?!

My chest was erupting with sobs now- tears covering my face, soaking my hair, and running onto the still boy in my arms. I couldn't let him go!! Why did he have to leave so soon?! I clung to him, and ran my hands over his face- careful not to let my claws touch him- over and over.

I didn't know how long I sat there, in a pool of blood and tears, clinging to my lost love- and wishing so _desperately_ for the warm, gentle smile I would never see _again_...

* * *

This is not the end guys... One more chapter to go. And- I promise. This _will_ end in a happy ending!!

-Kirin


	19. Sunshine

**Chapter 19**

Sunshine

I lost track of time in that alley…..

I didn't know how many hours I had before the sun was up- and I didn't care. I wouldn't move when it did. Let it come. Let it slip above the clouds and burn away my skin and sear my soul. Let it roll across my body in heated waves, until it was black and charred and burnt beyond recognition. I deserved it. I had let the person that had mattered most to me in the entire _world_, be taken away; and it was all my fault…

It wouldn't kill me. No. Nothing ever could; even though, now- more than **ever**- did I so desperately wish it would……

I shifted Sora's body again, so it was more firmly pressed against my chest- and let my head rest tiredly against his. His hair was coarse and damp with sweat and blood against my skin. I searched for his scent- my lungs working futilely to take it in-

-but it was gone. My favorite scent in the world; was missing.

The splitters of what used to be my heart throbbed painfully in my flesh. I groaned in misery, and felt a new wave of tears roll down my face- cheeks dry and cracked from previous tears long since dried. My chest tightened until my lungs were crushed against my rib cage- and my throat burned to let out the scream it could not release…..

I still couldn't believe he was gone.

My beautiful sweet Sora- who I would spend my life with- was gone. Ripped from my hands and hurled into the afterlife, without me… All because of me. My mistake. Because I couldn't see past his humanity- couldn't see he was different.

He was!! He had been!! He was my _angel_- my savior!!

Now- he was gone.

I howled, and doubled over. Blood was all around me, _his _blood. Bile rose in my throat at the thought, and I shivered in nausea. A sticky pool that soaked my clothes and stained my skin red. I was covered in it.

I used to love it so…. Now- I wanted to scrape off my skin where it touched me.

But, I couldn't bring myself to move to wash it off. I could only kneel there, my love cradled limply in my embrace- and wait for the sun to take me.

Distantly- I felt the tears. Like feathers brushing against my broken skin. I rose my hand and brushed them away. I looked at the back of my hand- and saw it come back with new blood on it.

I stilled.

I wiped my free hand on the gravel beneath me, scraping off the dried blood, with pain I could no longer feel. When my hand was white again, new wounds threatening to let forth my own blood- I wiped my face.

And again, it came back red.

It took me a while to realize that my tears were _blood_; my heart shattered as it was. My whole body was numb- and I could hardly even think.

The fact had little meaning to me. Sora was dead; a cold corpse in my arms. He would never breathe, never smile, never laugh or talk again….. What was the point of even _trying _to live without him?

I had no more time to dwell on it.

Tears gleaming red, that I made no move to catch, dripped off my face, and fell mutedly on my mate's chest-

-hitting my amulet that lay dull and wet against his skin.

The scarlett jewel flared to life one last time, and the alley was flooded with a light, so brilliantly white it blinded the eyes and burned the skin. It burst into pieces and covered my body and the one of my love's in shining shards that embedded into my flesh and covered my face. I flinched in pain- and let sweet oblivion consume me...

* * *

When I at last opened my eyes- I couldn't feel my body. I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but the pain was gone so I was happy.

As was the void.

The empty void that had been consuming me since Sora's death, eating away at my insides until I could feel nothing but sorrow and misery.

It was so much of a relief not to feel it I could have cried. But- I had cried all my tears already. They were all gone….

I blinked, and wasn't surprised when I couldn't see anything. Before me was a vast whiteness, that covered everything and anything. There was nothing for miles and miles, only myself and the penetrating white that I could not escape. I glanced down- and saw I had different clothing. My body was free from red- and was clothed in a silken shirt and a pair of tan pants. The fabric was soft against my skin- but I didn't notice. My feet were bare, and my hair was a pool of silver around my face.

No blood.

That was nice.

I closed my eyes, favoring darkness rather than the infinite white, and stilled my breathing. I didn't know where I was- and I couldn't care less. Nothing mattered….

Not anymore.

Perhaps I had snapped, and had gone insane. Why wouldn't I have? It was better than the alternative.

The alternative- of actually realizing my life was meaningless once again; that I had lost my only shot at true happiness. Of true love. Of peace I had only a taste of before it was ripped away. That my heart was gone, and my soul had abandoned me; gone with the boy who had escaped this desolate world with the wings of the dead…

"_Riku."_

Shock rippled through my body at the sound of the voice, that boomed all around me. I gasped, and sat up- eyes open and painfully wide.

My eyes flew around me- but I saw nothing. Only the maddening white that covered the land as far as the eye could see in it's emptiness.

I clenched my jaw, and laid back down.

"_Riku- get up."_

I was on my feet before I even realized I had moved. I slowly opened my eyes again, and met those of the purest green.

Bright spring green, with yellow and jewel blue mixed in to make a dazzling combination of color and light.

I gasped, and blinked at the pair of eye's brilliance.

"Riku."

That time it was a whisper. My eyes took in the face before me, higher than my own, and tried to make sense of it. He was a man- tall and strong, standing over me like he had all the answers in the world. He was bathed in white, it shimmering around him in sheer gossamer, and seemed to merge with the whiteness surrounding us; at one with it yet separate at the same time. His face was long and aristocratic, having power and grace. His hair was sliver, even brighter than mine- and flowed down his back in a cape of light.

I knew this man.

I knew him, and I loved him, and I had not seen him in a lifetime...

"Father?" I breathed, and my knees gave way.

* * *

His arms were around me to stop my fall, gentle and strong, and set me back on my feet.

"Yes, Riku. It is I."

He smiled warmly, and I felt his hand on my cheek. Something that felt like happiness washed over me, and tears actually did come that time.

But, they were not red. No- only clear and bright like starlight rolling down my cheeks.

Then, his hand was gone- but the warm joy running through my veins remained. Thank the gods.

"My son, my child. Riku."

I nodded, the tears faster now, and smiled up at him.

Yes, I had gone insane. But, I felt complete again. My heart had been sewn back together with delicate threads- and I would do _nothing _to strain them. I was whole again. How had that happened? My father was the only one I could blame for _that _miracle…

"Riku- my son- you have a choice to make."

His voice was soft all around, yet loud as it echoed through the nothingness.

I cocked my head- mind light and unburdened.

"I do?" I asked, and met my father's green eyes. He nodded, and placed a hand on my head.

"Riku- before I died, I sealed a fraction of my power up inside the amulet, which I then passed down to you. This power could only be accessed, in the time of your greatest need. That time, has come, and I am _so_ sorry to see it."

My breath caught in my throat as his words sunk in.

"This is your option. You can bring him back my son. The boy can be given life once more. But at a price."

I nodded, my heart clenching in disbelief, and wiped away my tears. "Yes!! Anything!! Anything to bring him back!!" I yelled, and flinched at the loudness of my voice.

"You must sacrifice- you immortality, Riku, to give him back his own mortality."

"Do you accept?"

I didn't hesitate.

I nodded as fast as I could, my chest so full of light, and warmth, and _hope_, I felt it would burst.

My father smiled, face shining bright, and touched my cheek one last time.

"**So be it."**

* * *

When I opened my eyes again, I was eternally grateful the white was gone. Ash covered building surrounded me, brick black and brittle, and gray cobblestone lay beneath me- the stench of sweaty, dirty humans once again thick in my nose. A navy blue sky stretched out above me, with tinges of orange sneaking into it's depths as the sun readied for is ascent.

I smiled, and felt my heart skip a beat.

I was back. I had no idea where I had been before-

-but I had returned to the human city.

Hesitantly- I looked to the body in my arms, his dark pool of blood surrounding me once again. The dagger's were gone, leaving only two black hole's in the boy's chest where they once lay. Did that mean……….?

I ran a hand over his face. His skin was pale, and blood covered his all his skin and body. Everything was still, and I couldn't smell his scent.

My breath stopped in agony-

-but then his chest moved.

* * *

I gasped, and put my hand to his throat.

It was there. His heart beat. His pulse. It was faint, and slow- _but it was there!!_

I through back my head and laughed in a joy that surged through my entire body, and gathered the boy to my body- burrowing my face in his wet hair.

He was back!! **My Sora was **_**back**_**!!**

The boy grunted, and opened his eyes. I looked at them hungrily- and shouted in triumph when the were blue and bright, and sparkling with life.

The boy frowned, and rubbed his eyes. "Damn it Riku, I'm trying to sleep here. Could you keep it down?!" he growled, and punched my chest.

His voice. I heard it! He spoke!!

My heart squeezed in a suffocating joy, and I could only press the boy tighter to me, and cover his face in kisses. His skin was warm again!! My face was once again wet with the tears that seemed to never end, and my chest shook with sobs and laughter.

"Riku!!" Sora laughed, and wrapped his arms around my neck. I hiccupped in my own chuckle, and gave him a long kiss on his lips. I tasted his sweet breath, and his warm flavor- and never wanted to stop. I almost didn't.

Sora drew back breathless, and cupped my face. "Riku, not that I don't like it and all, but what the he-" he started, and suddenly paled. His hands fell away from my face, and I looked at him curiously. I ran a hand though his sticky hair and nuzzled his neck.

"What is it Sora?" I whispered. He pulled away from me, and his breath quickened. "Riku, y-your eyes!" he breathed, and took my hands away from him. "Their not red!"

I cocked my head, and almost lost myself in his soft face- when his words hit me. I gulped, and rose my hands to my face. My hands still bore their scars, but my claws were gone- only blunt fingernails remaining. I flexed my hands- and cringed at the weakness I felt.

Quickly, I closed my eyes and searched my inner depths.

No.

They were gone too. My wings- gone. My beast- had vanished. My eyes flew open, and met Sora's ocean blue ones.

I was-

**Mortal.**

I silently mourned my loss. Never would I fly in the clouds again, and feel the soft wind all around me like a lover. That freedom had been stripped form me, now and forever. But, it was worth loosing them- to have my love back. I let my tongue roll across my teeth. They were all flat and dull, no points, no fangs. I grinned, and Sora's mouth hung open on it's hinges.

He touched my face in awe, his breath coming out in gasps now. "Their so beautiful, Riku. Your eyes. Like lapis lazuli, or aquamarine!! Like jewels...," he breathed, and touched my hair. "And your teeth!! Their like mine!" He captured my mouth with his own, and felt them for himself. "Your hair is still silver, though," he said against my lips, and I felt his grin. "What the hell happened to you?" I laughed, and gave him my strongest embrace.

And- it didn't crush him, or break his bones, like it normally would have. I had the strength of a human now. Oddly enough, it didn't disgust me. It- _pleased_ me. "I decided to try out a new look," I whispered to him, and kissed his nose tenderly. He rolled his eyes, and wrapped his arms around me. "So…..Riku?" he whispered, and I buried my face in his hair.

"Yes?"

"You _do_ forgive me then, right? Because I am so sorry!! I- I was stupid, and I-" he started, heart speeding up to an alarming rate. My eyes widened, and I grabbed Sora's chin and yanked his face up to mine. "Know this Sora. I love you, with all my heart. Now and forever. And _nothing_ you can do will ever change that. I will always forgive you, Sora. Even if it takes my life…," I whispered to him, and ended it with a kiss. He smiled against my lips, and threw himself into the embrace.

And- I could have spent the rest of my life like that. Sora's body against mine, his hands on my chest, his heart beating against mine in a steady hum that made me loose myself in pure happiness.

But an odd touch on my face gave me pause. I pulled away from Sora and tried brushing it away. Sora laughed at me, and entangled his hands in my reddened silver locks. I blushed, yes I _blushed_!, and sighed in contentment against his cheek. I was about capture Sora in another kiss, when that feeling was there again.

I growled, and waved my hands over my head. Sora cocked his head, and pulled my head down untill it was level with his. "What is it?" he whispered, and rested his forehead against my own. I frowned. "I don't know- there's this _presence _that keeps bothering my skin. I-…..thinks its some type of insect."

Then, he threw back his head and laughed. I blinked, and let his slide his hands from my face. They clenched his belly, as his body shook with unrestrained laughter.

It music to my ears. The most _beautiful _sound in the world...

I smirked, and tried to keep my uneasiness from my face. The feeling was gaining intensity now. It was like, warm hands- pressing all over my body, their heat sinking through my damp clothes to run along my skin in a tingling caress. "What?" I chuckled, and got up. The feeling wasn't bad, just so very _unusual_. I shrugged out of my blood stained jacket, and felt the feeling now like a body against my own- hot and restless. I shivered, and closed my eyes.

It was incredible.

"What is this?" I murmured, and squinted open an eye to see Sora slip his arms around my waist, and look up at me with eyes of liquid sapphire.

"It's not a bug you idiot-," he whispered, a single tear running down his cheek, cutting a tan line through the layer of dried blood-

"It's sunshine."

* * *

My heart skipped a beat.

I stilled and turned my entire body towards the sky. All traces of the night were gone now. Clouds drifted across the bright sky in giant plumes of magenta and orange, and light, a warm sparkling color, wove through the blue like thousands of golden threads.

And there, in it's center- was _the sun_; burning hotly in bursts of pink and yellow; illuminating the world in the largest lantern of them all.

I had seen it- and I felt no pain. I felt- only awe and an overwhelming pleasure.

The breath rushed from my lips, and I would have fallen if Sora had not been supporting me. He laughed again, and brushed soft kisses over my cheek and down my neck.

"How is this happening Riku?" he whispered, and I could not answer. Any words I knew had evaporated from my mind, as it tried to grasp the overwhelming beauty before me.

"I thought you couldn't stand the sun…….."

I shook myself, the sunlight around me tinkling in soft laughter- as it covered my body and wrapped around my soul.

"I can now, my love," I said to him, and let out the breath I hadn't known I had been holding.

"I can now."

I wrapped my arms around Sora and pressed him to me, so every part of his body was against mine. I sighed in peace, true _peac_e that I had found at long last, and laid my head against his. My hair fell down, and intertwined with Sora's in another embrace of sliver and brown…

It was a miracle. I had been given, everything I could have every wanted- all in the blink of an eye. My love, my mate, and all the happiness in the world. I had even seen my father, one last time…..

He had given me not one, but two gifts to me in my last encounter with him…

Life- and death.

Not only had he given me back the life of the person I loved most in my entire existence- but he gave me the ability- to die.

Sora would die, again, eventually- and as would I. Now. **Finally**- I could, as I had dreamed of doing for centuries. My father had freed me from the chains that bound me to this world for _so_ long………

Now, Sora would never again leave my side again. _Never_. For now- when he passed on into the afterlife- so would I……..

_**So would I...** _

* * *

**FINI**

* * *

Wow. It's over. I DID IT!! WHOOO!! Guys, I loved this story to DEATH, but I'm _so _glad to see our guys finally get the happy ending they both deserved. ;3 Did anyone notice the dream Riku had of Sora really _did_ come true? He really did cry tears of blood to get his peace...

Well everyone- thankyou **_SO MUCH_**, for all of your reviews!! This story wouldn't have happened without you!! I give all of you GIANT, BACK CRUSHING hugs!! And I thank you with all my heart!!

I hope you all enjoyed it, and loved this story as much as I did! And, I hope you will stick with me, and read the my stories that have yet to be written. ;3

Luv ya guys!!

-Kirin


End file.
